Mi vida contigo
by pabillidge90
Summary: Yo solo quiero que ella me ame de la forma que yo la amo. Me esforzaré para que me perdone y mostrarle que he aprendido de mis errores. (agradecimientos especiales a The Flareon)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Regresé de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua en mi mano. La vi a ella sentada en su escritorio tecleando a toda velocidad con sus seis garras. "Yo tengo 10 dedos y ella lo hace más rápido que yo" ese era un pensamiento que me surgía siempre que la veía en esa labor. Me acerqué y puse el vaso a un lado.

-portavasos- me dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla ni dejar de teclear.

Busqué ese disco negro en su escritorio. Lo encontré debajo de unos papeles. Ella suspiró dejando de teclear. Tomó el vaso de mi mano antes de que lo pusiera sobre el portavasos. Bebió el agua en tres tragos y me lo devolvió. El quejido que soltó venía acompañado de un sentimiento de irritación. Se quitó sus gafas para frotarse los ojos con el reverso de su zarpa. Dejé el vaso sobre el disco. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y aplique presión acompañada con ligeras descargas eléctricas en puntos clave. Ella gruñó por lo bajo, sin embargo no me dijo que me detuviera.

-estás muy tensa- le dije.

-tengo que terminar este reporte- me dijo con voz grave y los ojos cerrados- solo un poco más y lo acabo.

Le doy una mirada a sus gafas.

-tus lentes están muy rayados. Déjame comprarte unos nuevos.

-te lo agradezco. Me ayudaría mucho ¿Y sabes qué más?- ella me pasó un papel. Era la cuenta de la energía eléctrica.

-oh- dije al ver el precio.

-cada vez que te enchufas el contador se dispara hasta las nubes.

-tranquila. Mañana la pago junto al resto de tus cuentas.

-No, con esa me basta.

Ella tomó sus lentes de nuevo y dejé de masajearla. Decidí regresar a la cocina a preparar algo. Pero su nevera estaba prácticamente vacía. Suspiré y fui por el teléfono.

-voy a ordenar una pizza- le dije.

-bien. La mía que tenga mucho picante.

Hice una mueca. Le gustaba tanto el picante como a un tipo fuego. Bueno, su padre era uno. Marqué el número de la pizzería preferida de ella.

-pizzas imperiales ¿En qué le podemos servir?- escuché decir a alguien al otro lado de la línea.

-buenas noches, quisiera una pizza tamaño _large_. Media hawaiana y media mexicana. Esa con extra de jalapeños, habaneros, serranos, bayas tomatona y wikano-De seguro pensaba que la estaba pidiendo para un magmortar- anéxeme una poke-cola jumbo también.

-¿A qué dirección?

-avenida central. Edificio Esmeralda. Apartamento 603- le indiqué.

-entendido. Su pedido le llegará en menos de media hora o será gratis.

-muchas gracias.

Colgué y tomé asiento en el sofá. Me dediqué a verla en silencio. Se veía bien concentrada. La recorrí con la mirada. Estaba tan atractiva en esa vestimenta ligera; una musculosa roja y un short negro. Despegué mi vista de ella para ver el tomacorriente. Luché con la tentación de conectar una de mis colas. Sacudí esos pensamientos y abrí mi pokegear. Navegué por internet un rato hasta que la escuché suspirar con fuerza.

-terminé- se puso de pie y estiró sus músculos- merezco una buena ducha por esto.

Caminando con gracia fue a su cuarto. Poco después alguien llamó a la puerta. Fui a abrir y me topé con un joven delibird.

-pizza caliente entregada en menos de 30 minutos- me dijo.

-ah si? impresionante viniendo de un tipo hielo- bromeé.

-si mantuve fría la bebida en mi saco, señor.

De mi billetera saqué unos billetes y se los di- guarda el cambio como propina.

-muchas gracias, señor.

Tomé la pizza y la botella plástica de poke-cola. Las dejé en la mesa para luego ir por unos vasos con hielo.

-¡Lady! ¡La comida llegó!- le grité y fui por los vasos.

Al regresar la encontré en la mesa. Llevaba puesta un pijama gris. Su cabellera roja se veía húmeda. Lady abrió la caja y tomó un trozo de pizza. Yo me senté a su lado y le serví gaseosa en su vaso. Lady saboreó su trozo de pizza. Luego de tragar abrió su boca liberando un ligero fogonazo y se relamió los labios, gustosa. Por mi parte yo disfrutaba del dulce sabor de la piña. Comimos en silencio hasta terminar toda la pizza. Me chupé los dedos estando satisfecho.

-dime Lady- le hablé reuniendo valor- ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

-seguro- contestó ella de inmediato- ahí tienes el sofá. Terminó su bebida y se levantó de la mesa.-hasta mañana.

-oye al menos dame un beso de buenas noches- le dije. Lady me miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-duerme bien, Electi.

Fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta dejándome solo. Pude escuchar cómo le pasaba seguro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Mi alarma me despertó al día siguiente. La apagué de mala gana. Me erguí sentándome sobre el sofá. La espalda me dolía a horrores. Tenía que alistarme para ir al trabajo. Fui al baño sintiendo que mi vejiga iba a estallar. Cuando abrí la puerta noté una silueta oscura a través del empañado vidrio de la ducha. Crucé mirada con esos bellos ojos azules.

-eh…buenos días- dije nervioso.

-¡¿No sabes tocar?!- gritó Lady y cerré la puerta.

-disculpa…no tenía seguro.

Escuché movimiento adentro. Después la puerta se abrió. El pelaje de Lady estaba empapado y a ella solo la cubría una toalla blanca en el torso. Se veía enojada…y sexy.

-¿me dejas pasar?- pregunté conteniendo una risa.

Lady fue a su cuarto sin dirigirme la palabra. Entré al baño y oriné soltando un jadeo de alivio. Entré a la ducha y abrí la llave. El agua mojó mi pelaje. Me puse a pensar en lo que acababa de ver. Aunque no fue mucho por el empañe del vidrio empecé a acariciarme teniendo en mente esa imagen.

-no…no debo- me dije y paré.

Rememoré aquel incidente del que tanto me arrepentía. Lady no me había perdonado todavía y parecía querer tenerme cerca solo para hacérmelo saber. Terminé de ducharme y salí del baño. Me la encontré justo afuera ya con su uniforme puesto. Se estaba terminando de ajustar el equipo. La placa en su pecho relucía como joya.

-¿ya te vas?- le pregunté.

-si- respondió sin mirarme. Quise acercarme- cuidadito que tengo un max repel en mi cinturón.

-solo iba a darte un beso de despedida.

Dirigió su mirada cargada de reproche a mí. Aunque noté que luchaba por no bajar la mirada.

-no en esa facha. Cierra bien cuando salgas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió del apartamento. Yo hice lo mismo unos minutos más tarde.

…

Durante todo el viaje en metro estuve irritada. Electi siempre parecía redimirse y terminaba echando su esfuerzo por el traste con una idiotez como esa. Me bajé del metro y entré en la estación. Como siempre vi a Bill tragando donas en la recepción. Él era gordo incluso para un snorlax. Me dio los buenos días con la boca llena. Yo le devolví el saludo por cortesía. Llegué a la sala de reuniones. Los machos estaban en su rutina diaria de pruebas de fuerza física. Nunca se cansaban de lo mismo. Me serví una taza de café y me senté hasta el frente.

-alguien parece de mal humor hoy- mi compañera se sentó a un lado mío. Una hermosa blaziken.

-no empezó el día del todo bien para mí- respondí.

-y eso?

Pensé un momento en si decirle o no. Decidí por hacerlo.

-anoche dejé a Electi dormir en mi apartamento.

Bursy me miró con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-no me digas que…

-no- la interrumpí- nada pasó y no, tampoco lo he perdonado.

El capitán entró y puso orden en la sala. Empezó a asignar las tareas a cada equipo. A mí y a Bursy nos tocó patrullaje. Fuimos al hangar donde abordamos un vehículo blindado del departamento. Lo eché a andar y fui por la ruta designada.

-¿Entonces me vas a decir el por qué?- insistió mi amiga.

-ni yo misma lo sé- respondí honestamente. Puede sentir como me sonreía.

-admítelo.

-¿Admitir que?

-admite que quieres verlo arrastrarse mientras va detrás de tu rabo, bueno si tuvieras rabo.

Se me escapó una sonrisa pícara.

-puede que sí.

Mi amiga soltó una carcajada y me felicitó. En nuestro recorrido nos topamos con un par de vehículos chocados. Los dueños discutían ferozmente. Se trataban de un pangoro y un ursaring. Me detuve cerca y bajé de la patrulla.

-muy bien. Calmados los dos- les dije con firmeza.

-¡Él me chocó oficial!- gritó el del pangoro.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Tú no respetaste la señal de alto!- bramó el ursaring.

-ya estuvo bueno- les dijo Bursy- Deben saber que por ley tienen que presentar una demanda formal al departamento de tránsito aclarando el lugar y la hora del incidente.

-Se sabrá quién es el responsable por las grabaciones- terminé yo y señalé un par de cámaras en el poste de la esquina.

Al par de pokemon los rodeó un aura de depresión. No podía culparlos. El departamento de transito era peor que la prisión. Justo después llegó la grúa y el primero en irse fue el ursaring. El pangoro se quedó a esperar a la siguiente. Bursy y yo seguimos el recorrido trazado.

-justo tenían que ser las especies más gruñonas- bromeó Bursy.

-eso de catalogar nuestro comportamiento por nuestra especie es cosa arcaica ¿O no me ves a mí?

-sí, veo a una hembra "siniestra" que le gusta hacer pagar a su macho.

Me quedé callada y sentí como me ponía roja.

-pues sigue así chica y asegúrate de que cambie. Si no ocurre eso, simplemente se irá detrás de la siguiente hembra más cercana.

Frené de golpe haciendo que ella se sacudiera. Me miró acusatoriamente.

-perdón- le dije sin devolverle la mirada. Supo entender la indirecta y dejó el tema de Electi.

Ese primate eléctrico nunca dejaba de causarme molestias hasta cuando no estaba cerca. Recordé que la primera vez que lo vi era un elekid. Estaba en el patio de recreo disfrutando de una paleta. Lo aseché por detrás. Salté como toda una depredadora y atrapé el palito de la paleta entre mis dientes. Salí huyendo a toda velocidad. Él me persiguió con lágrimas en los ojos. No fue la única vez. Solía robarle sus dulces a menudo.

"bueno, él no fue siempre el que empezaba el problema" pensé.

En primaria no hablamos mucho. Fuimos simples compañeros de clase. En secundaria se hacía el chico malo y andaba con los rebeldes. Lo único que no cuadraba en su perfil eran las buenas notas que sacaba. Era el primero en toda la escuela y los maestros no dejaban de sermonearle que las buenas calificaciones no justificaban su conducta. No fue el mejor momento para empezar a interactuar con él de nuevo.

"recuerdo que en esa época él me…" Mi oído captó algo por fuera del vehículo que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¡ladrón!

Detuve el auto en el acto. Salí de inmediato hacia dónde provenía el llamado. Me encontré con un Mr. Mime en un puesto de frutas.

-¡¿por dónde fue?!- le pregunté.

-por el tejado- me indicó y enseguida trepé por los muros.

Visualicé en seguida a un linoone corriendo de tejado en tejado con una bolsa en el hocico. Fui detrás de él y acorté la distancia en poco tiempo. Eso me resultó sospechoso. No parecía tan veloz como el linoone promedio. Mi instinto me advertía algo. Pero no podía dejarlo escapar. Cuando lo tuve cerca me abalancé sobre él. Fue una mala decisión. El linoone cambió bruscamente de dirección y yo me di contra el concreto. Eso no era posible para esa especie. Rodee y me puse de pie en seguida. Él estaba riendo a carcajadas al borde del tejado. Fue entonces que cambió a su forma original. Era un zoroark.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El zoroark dio un salto a otro techo. Yo fui detrás de él. Se movía de forma tosca, pero rápida. Se notaba que estaba acostumbrado a huir. Entonces escuché un chiflido. Era una señal de Bursy. Dejé de correr y el zoroark dio otro salto. Entonces Bursy apareció por debajo y le aplicó un gancho alto a la mandíbula que lo mandó hacia mí. Yo lo atrapé en pleno vuelo y lo azoté contra el suelo. La bolsa que llevaba se rompió derramando su contenido. Le puse unas esposas antes de que saliera del aturdimiento.

-bayas wiki- dijo Bursy tomando una. Eran de un color purpura vivo con forma cilíndrica, cubiertas de bultos y un tope verde- se han vuelto muy escasas hoy en día.

-y están por ser declaradas ilegales- comenté. Años atrás un químico clandestino había descubierto una forma de convertir el extracto de esa baya en un potente alucinógeno. Coloquialmente llamado "aluwiki". Todo eso desató una polémica que fue restringiendo la siembra y venta de la baya.

Bursy me ayudó a ponerle un bozal al zoroark y recogió las bayas. Las tratamos como evidencia por lo que no se las devolvimos al vendedor. Era solo una excusa para evitar más venta de ese producto. Metimos al zoroark en la patrulla y volvimos a andar. En ese momento vi fugazmente a Electi cargando una bolsa de papel. Intuí lo que era.

"Debería estar en el trabajo" pensé.

-veo lo mismo que tu- me dijo Bursy risueña.

Regresamos a la estación donde procesamos al ladrón. Después de eso el día transcurrió sin más percances. Regresé en la noche a mi apartamento. Percibí movimiento desde dentro. Solo para cerciorar olfateé el aire. El único olor que percibía a parte del mío era el de Electi y una cena siendo preparada. Entré al apartamento y lo vi en la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo el día hoy Lady?- me preguntó.

-un poco más agitado que otros- le respondí. En mi cuarto me quité el chaleco y mi equipo.

Fui a la nevera. Cuando la abrí confirmé mis sospechas de que me hizo las compras. Tomé una lata de cerveza sin alcohol y la abrí con una garra. Electi sirvió un estofado de verduras y nos sentamos en la mesa. La comida estaba deliciosa. Y más cuando le añadí la salsa picante casera que me preparó.

-gracias por hacerme las compras y prepararme la cena- le dije.

-no hay por qué y también te traje esto- me ofreció un estuche ovalado de color rojo. Lo tomé y lo abrí. Dentro estaban unas gafas de marco escarlata.

-gracias- repetí y cerré el estuche.

-también pagué la cuenta de la energía eléctrica. Disculpa por ser un electrodoméstico tan poco ahorrativo.

-disculpa aceptada- reí divertida.

Durante la cena le comenté sobre el accidente de autos y de la captura del ladrón.

-vaya, entiendo a esos dos. Uno se demora una eternidad en el departamento de transito- comentó él- Y si nadie consumiera ese alucinógeno no tendrían por qué restringir la venta de bayas wiki. Casi hasta ciento lástima por la planta.

Reí un poco por ese comentario. Terminamos de cenar y Electi recogió los platos y los metió en un…

-¡¿compraste un lavaplatos automático?!- exclamé.

-sip. Estaba de oferta y la instalación fue pan comido.

-¡Debiste consultarme!

-Quería darte una sorpresa. No me veas así. Este lavaplatos es de los más modernos y está comprobado que ahorra agua. Ser ecológico es algo bueno, no?

Le gruñí como respuesta.

-¿algo más que hicieras sin mi permiso?- pregunté.

-bueno, dormir en el sofá es algo incómodo por lo que compré esto.

Sus colas se metieron dentro de una bolsa y sacaron una tela color crema. La estiró y la colgó en unos ganchos que no estaban ahí antes.

-¿una hamaca?- mascullé.

-es muy cómoda- se acostó en ella- tú también puedes probarla.

-¿si quiera fuiste a trabajar hoy?

-por supuesto. Sabes muy bien que llego a rendir bastante si tengo inspiración.

Me quedé seria. Quería gritarle y echarlo. Pero no lo hice. Quise al menos valerle la buena intención.

-Electi. Por favor, a partir de ahora quiero que me consultes antes de hacer un cambio, si?- le dije manteniendo la calma.

Él asintió.

-como ordene oficial ¿Ahora quieres probar la hamaca conmigo?- preguntó de una manera juguetona.

-jamás me he subido en una.

-lo sé. Otra razón más para haberla comprado.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la hamaca. Me acosté paralela a ella y apoyé mis patas en el costado de él manteniendo mi distancia. Estaba algo tensa al principio tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-cuidado con las garras- me dijo.

-¿estas garras?- empujé un poco con mis patas.

-owow.

Reí al escucharlo quejarse. Él rio también. Buscó en el bolsillo de su camisa y sacó una paleta.

-no deberías comer dulces a estas horas- dije.

-uy serías una buena madre. Aunque por el momento no hay crías a las que le pueda dar un mal ejemplo- me guiñó un ojo. Eso me irritó.

Justo cuando abrió el empaque le quité la paleta.

-puede que tengas razón- le di una lamida prolongada a la paleta sabor aranja.

Electi soltó una risa nasal.

-eso me trae recuerdos.

Relamí mis labios.

-te digo de que me acuerdo. De nuestra baile de graduación en secundaria ¿Recuerdas?

-ay Lady. Eso es historia vieja.

-te quisiste pasar de fresco y cuando no te dejé ¿cómo fue que me llamaste?...ah sí. Me gritaste ¡eres una ditto!

-¿en serio me sigues reclamando por eso?

-No. Como dices es historia vieja- lamí la paleta otra vez. Lo vi con una expresión de pesadez a causa de mis palabras. Me arrepentí un poco aunque todavía había algo que no le perdonaba-te confesaré una cosa.

-hmm?

-en realidad…- mis mejillas ardieron- nunca me han gustado del todo los dulces…tan sólo me gustaba quitártelos.

Electi arqueó una ceja evidentemente sorprendido. Quiso decir algo cuando mi celular sonó. Metí la paleta en su boca y contesté.

-hola.

-Lady, ven rápido a la estación- era Bursy.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-el ladrón que atrapamos resultó tener conexiones con una red de tráfico ilegal. Adivina de que.

-aluwiki…

-Exactamente. Lograron hacer que revelara la ubicación del laboratorio y el jefe está organizando una redada ahora mismo.

-entiendo. Voy para allá- colgué el teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó Electi.

-me tengo que ir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Íbamos en un vehículo del equipo SWAT. Bursy estaba a mi lado. Todos los agentes llevaban puesto equipo de protección extra y máscaras de gas para prevenir inhalar el aluwiki y cualquier otro químico. El ambiente estaba tenso. Por mi parte hacía meses que no estaba en un operativo de esa naturaleza. Más tarde el vehículo se detuvo y nos bajamos. Era un distrito industrial donde abundaban las bodegas de almacenamiento. Con cautela avanzamos por medio de ellas hasta llegar a la señalada.

-adelante agente Carter- le indicó el capitán a un driblim en nuestro equipo.

El agente realizó el movimiento de minimización y entró por una rejilla de ventilación. El capitán sacó un dispositivo electrónico y la imagen transmitida por la cámara de Carter nos llegó. El interior lucía normal. Numerosos contenedores ubicados unos sobre otros. Siguiendo las indicaciones del zoroark arrestado Carter avanzó hasta una entrada oculta y la traspasó. Debía proceder rápido. No era fácil encoger y volver intangible el equipo al mismo tiempo. Logró llegar a un área subterránea. El lugar tenía un extraño brillo purpura. En largas mesas estaban cultivando las bayas wiki. Varios pokemon las examinaban. Al ver eso quería entrar de una vez. Lastimosamente según el protocolo necesitábamos identificar el número de criminales primer.

Carter Procedió a otra sala donde otros pokemon estaban procesando las bayas wiki con equipos de química. Otra puerta más al fondo se abrió y apareció un lucario en traje negro. Habló con los que estaban preparando la droga.

-parece que tenemos al goldeen gordo en casa- dijo el capitán. Pensé que iba a dar la orden- Carter chequea el fondo.

Entonces noté que algo cambió en la expresión del lucario.

-capitán algo no anda bien- le dije.

De repente el lucario miró justo hacia Carter. Su rostro mostró ira y levantó su pata. Se vio un resplandor antes de que la señal se perdiera.

-¡entren ya!- gritó y nos pusimos en movimiento.

Entramos y llegamos hasta la puerta oculta. La volamos con explosivos y accedimos al nivel inferior. Los pokemon criminales se habían puesto armaduras potenciadoras ilegales. Una lucha a todo cuartel se libró en aquel sótano. Los ataques volaban por todos lados y las explosiones ocurrían una detrás de otra. Logré debilitar a un machoke y fue entonces que vi al lucario. Este pareció tomar una píldora morada. Mostró los dientes como si tuviera rabia. Acto seguido liberó un aullido desplegando un aura multicolor. Su silueta cambió al tiempo que toda su ropa se destrozaba.

-no puede ser- mascullé.

Bursy se lanzó al ataque con una patada ígnea.

-¡Bursy no!- le grité.

El mega lucario esquivó el ataque y le atinó un puño incremento en el rostro a Bursy. La fuerza del impacto fue suficiente para destrozarle la máscara y mandarla a volar hacia el laboratorio a través del muro. Con la misma velocidad se desvaneció y fue moviéndose por el lugar lanzando puños incremento y esferas aurales a los agentes. Actué y realicé un movimiento de agilidad logrando intersectarlo. Me lanzó un puñetazo que logré desviar copiando su fuerza incrementada con juego sucio. Él y yo nos empezamos a mover por todo el lugar combatiendo. Siendo tipo siniestro no deseaba recibir ni un solo ataque de él. Aun en medio de la pelea podía notar que nuestro equipo tenía las de ganar. Eso cambió cuando el mega lucario liberó un aura rojiza y soltó espuma por la boca. Levantó sus patas y disparó esferas aurales a una velocidad increíble. A duras penas evité que alguna me golpeara. Sin embargo el resto de mi equipo y sus propios empleados no tuvieron suerte. Todos fueron acribillados. Fui la única que quedó en pie. El mega lucario me observaba con una mirada endemoniada y botaba cada vez más espuma. Con ese poder devastador que tenía solo se me ocurrió una forma de vencerlo.

"Esto va a doler" pensé y me quité el protector de mi brazo. Me puse en guardia clavando mis garras en el suelo.

Él atacó con puño incremento justo como lo deseaba. Alcé mi brazo derecho y paré su golpe de lleno. La fuerza fue descomunal. Escuché el crujido de mis huesos. La banda focus que llevaba puesta se deshizo. Entonces ejecuté el movimiento de contra ataque devolviéndole el doble de daño. El mega lucario salió volando en dirección contraria y se estrelló contra la pared quedando incrustado en ella. Su mega evolución se deshizo signo de que había perdido el conocimiento.

Jadeaba por aire. Me esforzaba para que el dolor y el cansancio no hicieran que perdiera el conocimiento. Sostuve mi brazo y fui hacia una pared para recostarme. Las fuerzas se me iban. Tomé una hiperpoción de mi cinturón y la rocié sobre mi brazo. El dolor mitigó un poco. Después encendí mi comunicador e informé de la situación a la estación. Más tarde llegó otro escuadrón que auxilió al equipo y apresó a los criminales. Yo fui llevada al hospital donde me atendieron. Por suerte ningún oficial resultó herido de gravedad a parte de mí.

-¡kikirikiiii!- escuchaba graznar a Bursy en la otra habitación. Con su máscara rota terminó inhalando el aluwiki. Toda la zona industrial fue puesta en cuarentena.

-tendrá que descansar al menos unas tres semanas- me dijo el doctor- debería llamar a su familia a que venga a recogerla.

Suspiré pesadamente. Ninguno de mis familiares estaba en la ciudad. Solo tenía una opción.

* * *

Fui al centro pokemon a penas Lady me llamó. Le pregunté a la chansey de la recepción y me dijo donde se encontraba. Llegué a la habitación. La encontré tendida en la cama con el brazo en un cabestrillo. Me miró con ojos adormilados.

-¡Lady!- me acerqué a la cama- oh no…

-no te pongas melodramático. Estoy bien- me dijo- llévame a casa.

-¿Está bien salir del hospital?

-sí, ya me dieron de alta. No quiero pasar la noche en un hospital.

Se puso terca. No tuve de otra. Le di la muda de ropa que me pidió y esperé a que la enfermera la ayudara a vestirse. Por lo que me dijo quemaron su ropa al estar impregnada de aluwiki y otras sustancias. La subí a mi auto y la llevé a su apartamento. La veía bastante débil cuando se bajó. Hasta se apoyaba en mi brazo para andar. La acompañé hasta su cuarto. Acomodé bien sus almohadas y la arropé.

-gracias- dijo ella en un susurro.

-es tiempo que dejes de agradecerme- le sobé la mejilla- hago esto porque quiero.

Me incliné y le di un beso en la frente. Ella no respondió. Tan solo cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida. Salí de su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Me acosté en mi hamaca con el corazón acongojado por su estado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Estaba por empezar mis años en la escuela secundaria. Trataba de acostumbrarme a mi nuevo cuerpo de zoroark. La verdad me agradaba tener más cosas al alcance de mis zarpas y los jeans me resultaron muy cómodos. Fui a mi casillero por unos libros y escuché una voz.

-hola Lady- vi a un electabuzz apoyado en los casilleros conjuntos. Me miraba de una forma inquietante.

-¿te conozco?- pregunté.

-no te culpo por no reconocerme habiendo yo evolucionado- me dijo- pero no hay forma de que yo te olvide.

De su bolsillo sacó una paleta y la movió enfrente de mí. Tuve una sensación de deja vu.

-Electi?- pregunté.

-bingo- me dijo apuntándome con la paleta- debo decir que como zoroark te ves bien guapa.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza por esas palabras. Aunque la verdad me sentí un tanto alagada.

-¿y a ti se te quitó lo llorón?- pregunté.

-sip. Soy un macho hecho y derecho ahora- respondió abriendo la paleta.

-a ver- le quité la paleta y me la metí en la boca. Era muy dulce para mi gusto. Electi me miró con gracia.- no lloraste. Supongo que dices la verdad.

La campana sonó. Le di un mordisco a la paleta desmenuzándola de inmediato.

-nos vemos luego Electi- me despedí.

Desde ese día volvimos a entablar amistad. Los años pasaron hasta que llegó el día de la graduación. Como era de esperarse Electi me invitó a ser su pareja en el baile. Acepté sin estar segura de la razón. Esa noche me puse un vestido carmesí, no muy largo ni muy corto. Tampoco muy ajustado. Alisé completamente mi cabellera para ese día. Me anunciaron que Electi había llegado. Salí a la puerta donde estaba él al lado de su auto.

-estas hermosísima- dijo y nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla. Cortésmente me abrió la puerta del carro. Después de subir el me ofreció una caja- y la cereza del pastel.

La abrió mostrándome un broche con forma de flor blanca. Con cuidado lo puso en una tira de mi vestido. Fue un lindo el detalle. Fuimos al baile que se celebraba en el salón de conferencias de nuestra escuela. Todo resultó bien en el evento. Electi siguió comportándose como todo un caballero…Eso cambió más tarde. Dejamos el baile a las diez y media de la noche. Mis padres insistieron en que estuviera de regreso a las once. Electi no se impuso a eso. Por desgracia en el camino de regreso su auto presentó una avería. Tuvimos que detenernos a un lado de una vía que pasaba por una zona boscosa y desolada.

-típico escenario de película de terror- bromeó Electi.

-llamaré a mi papa para que nos venga a buscar- tomé mi móvil, pero Electi me detuvo.

-solo espera un momento.

-¿esperar a que?

-Lady, quiero aprovechar esta situación para decirte…

Dudó.

-si?- insistí temiendo lo que venía.

-quería decirte lo mucho que me gustas.

"ay no" pensé "era eso lo que temía"

Electi se acercó a mí.

-no espera…yo…- con un beso en la punta de hocico selló mis labios. Quedé tensa con sentimientos encontrados.

Reaccioné en cuanto sentí que su mano subía por mi muslo. Lo aparté de un empujón.

-¡oye! ¡No te pases!- le grité- recuerda que quiero ser policía. No puedo estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-no puedo creerlo- masculló él- todo este tiempo estuviste con reglas y más reglas ¿Respeté todo eso hasta el día de hoy y aun así no tengo nada?

-no sé qué esperabas obtener. Lo lamento Electi…yo no te veo de esa forma.

-¡eres una ditto!

Le di un zarpazo en el rostro haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Bajé de su auto y cerré la puerta con fuerza.

-¡no vuelvas a hablarme!

* * *

Abrí mis ojos recordando nítidamente aquella memoria que reviví en ese sueño. Sentía mi cuerpo agarrotado y adolorido. Miré la hora; las nueve de la mañana. Electi debió haber apagado mi alarma. Justamente aquel electivire entró a mi cuarto con una bandeja en los brazos. El olor que vino a mi nariz era exquisito. Mi estómago gruñó de alegría y ansias. Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y ayudó a erguirme en la cama.

-por todos tus servicios a la ciudad aquí te traigo tu recompensa- desplegó las patas de la bandeja y la posicionó sobre mi regazo- mis hotcakes especiales de setas aromáticas.

-te lo agra…- Electi puso unos dedos sobre mis labios.

-dije que no es necesario que me agradezcas más.

Sobó mi hocico con sus dedos. Le permití esa caricia y luego intenté comer. Algo que me resultó difícil teniendo mi brazo dominante enyesado.

-deja y te ayudo- no me agradó que me ayudara a comer. Pero no tenía energías para refunfuñar. Los hotcakes sabían tan bien como olían. Quedé satisfecha con ese desayuno - ahora descansa.

-¿no tienes que trabajar?

\- no te preocupes por eso. Mi prioridad eres tú.

Quiso quitarme de encima la bandeja. Yo puse mi zarpa sobre su mano deteniéndolo. Nos miramos un momento.

-Electi yo…

Escuchamos el sonido del timbre en ese momento.

* * *

Dejé los platos en la mesa y fui a atender a la puerta. Cuando la abrí cuatro pares de ojos me miraron fijamente.

-¡tío Electi!- gritaron ese par de riolu y se me tiraron encima.

-hola Electi- me saludó Linda, una lucario.

-Electi- me dijo secamente Jeff, el hermano de Lady. Él era un zoroark shiny.

-Jeff- respondí el saludo.

Me miró amenazantemente.

-¡encontré las paletas!- gritó Kim. Su hermano Tom le quitó una y empezaron a pelear siendo yo el campo de batalla.

-niños, vayamos a ver a su tía- les dijo Jeff. Ellos obedecieron.

-yo los alcanzo en un momento- dijo Linda.

Ellos fueron al cuarto de Lady y nos quedamos solos.

-discúlpalo. Aun no se hace de la idea y no hay forma de quitarle lo hermano sobreprotector.

-descuida Linda- dije- se habrán enterado de lo ocurrido con Lady, verdad?

-por eso mismo estamos aquí. Planeamos llevarla a nuestra casa.

-debí imaginarlo.

-lo siento, te arruinamos la oportunidad de consentir a Lady?

-sí, la verdad sí.

Compartimos una risa. Linda tomó mi mano.

-Jeff te llegará a aceptar con el tiempo. Créeme y se paciente, si?

-claro. Lo entiendo.

-y como han estado las cosas con Lady.

-pues…creo que van bien. Se ha abierto más conmigo.

-eso es buena señal. Cuéntame más.

Esa hembra tenía un porte angelical. Todo lo contrario a Jeff. Ella incluso se mandó a cortar los picos metálicos de su cuerpo para reflejar su naturaleza dócil y pacífica. Le ofrecí café y tomamos asiento en la sala. Podía escuchar como Lady estaba narrándoles su heroica hazaña a sus sobrinos. Tomé mi tiempo para contarle los eventos recientes a Linda. Parecía satisfecha.

Un poco más tarde Lady salió de su habitación seguida de Jeff que llevaba cargadas un par de maletas. Tom y Kim vinieron corriendo hacia mí.

-tío Electi, podemos jugar?- preguntaron al unísono.

-la verdad…

-claro que pueden- interrumpió Linda- no hay prisa por irnos ya. Electi. Tú y Jeff lleven a los niños al parque. Yo me quedaré a hablar con Lady un rato.

Jeff pareció querer oponerse. Sus palabras fueron calladas antes de ser pronunciadas con una sola mirada de la lucario. Bajó sus orejas en señal de derrota. Los riolu impacientes se colgaban de mis colas para que los alzara.

-vamos niños- dijo Jeff retomando la firmeza.

-y compórtense. Le hablo a todos ustedes- nos despidió Linda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor** : pues la razón de porque mantuve mi silencio es debido a que no sabía que tanta atención recibiría este fic. Es cierto que en pokemon mundo misterioso solo hay pokemon, pero ese escenario no es el que tenía en mente cuando empecé a armar este fic propiamente dicho.

 **Capítulo 6**

Luego de tres semanas de reposo en la casa de mi hermano estaba de regreso en la estación de policía. Obviamente no me quedé achantada y coordiné buena parte de la investigación desde la cama. Lastimosamente no hubo progresado. Tecleaba con coraje en computador de mi cubículo.

-hundir las teclas con más fuerza no harán aparecer pistas de la computadora- dijo Bursy.

Solté un suspiro de rabia.

-tiene que haber algo- dije- él no podía estar solo en esto.

-te repetiré lo mismo que se te ha dicho las últimas semanas- me dijo nuestro amigo Michael, un staraptor- no se ha encontrado información digital ni ningún otro tipo de evidencia que relacione a otros con el tráfico ilegal de aluwiki. Todos los clientes y socios de Johan Wulf están limpios.

-y ninguno de sus trabajadores confesó nada- añadió Bursy.

Guardé silencio viendo esas cifras y nombres en el monitor.

-estoy segura de que estamos dejando pasar la clave.

-mejor deje eso oficial Devon- nos pusimos firmes al escuchar la voz del oficial en jefe. Un arcanine- el caso está cerrado. Wulf está en prisión y su droga ya no está llegando a las calles. Ahora deben regresar a sus trabajos ¿Entendido?

-sí, señor- contestaron Bursy y Michael.

-sí, señor- contesté un poco después.

Los siguientes días trabajé horas extras tratando de reponer el tiempo de mi incapacidad. Resolví un par de casos relativamente sencillos. Lastimosamente no pude profundizar más en el de Wulf. Mi instinto no dejaba de decirme que siguiera escarbando en el asunto. Frustrada regresé a mi apartamento. Como se estaba volviendo costumbre Electi me preparaba la cena. Entré a mi cuarto a quitarme el uniforme cuando mi celular sonó. Una video llamada estaba entrando.

-ay no puede ser- dije al ver de quien se trataba. Contesté.

-hola, Lady. Hace tiempo que no hablábamos- me dijo mi madre.

-escuchamos que saliste herida, estas bien?- preguntó mi padre, un flareon con un mostacho de pelaje amarillo.

-Ya estoy bien, eso pasó hace semanas- les dije.

-Cuídate preciosa. No queremos que te lastimes- habló mi madre.

-considerando ese trabajo es mucho pedir- gruñó mi padre.

Rodé los ojos desesperada.

-¡Lady la comida!- gritó Electi y yo maldije al tiempo que trataba de cubrir la bocina del celular.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó papá.

-nadie- dije.

-¡se te va a enfriar!

-no suena como nadie- señaló mi madre.

-¡¿tienes un macho en tu apartamento?!- exclamó papá.

-eh…si, ustedes lo conocen. Es…es Electi.

Mis padres mi miraron con ojos desorbitados.

-¡¿ese delincuente de la secundaria?!- gruñó papá.

-se podría decir- contesté.

-¡¿Cómo es que…?!- mi madre le tapó el hocico a mi padre.

-nos cuentas el próximo domingo. Vamos a tu ciudad y hemos hecho reservaciones en un restaurante. Te mandaré la dirección por un mensaje.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Mamá…!

Cortó la llamada dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Lady?- insistió Electi.

Salí del cuarto gruñendo. Me miraba sorprendido.

-mis padres llamaron- dije- quieren que vayamos a una cena con ellos el próximo domingo.

-oh…de verdad?- decía Electi recorriéndome con la mirada. Bajé la vista y vi que no tenía puesto el pantalón. Precisamente en esa ocasión tenía que estar usando mis panties rosadas.

-límpiate la baba- le dije y me senté a comer.

* * *

El día en el que nos citaron mis padres fuimos en el auto de Electi al restaurante. El muy presumido compró un traje nuevo para él y un vestido rojizo para mí junto a todo un equipo de maquillaje. Lo ajustado y corto del vestido me inquietaba. Se detuvo en frente del restaurante y le dio las llaves al encargado del servicio de parqueo. Yo me bajé del auto antes de darle la oportunidad de ser caballeroso y ayudarme a bajar. Me molestaba lo atento que se ponía a veces. Entramos al lugar. Era en extremo elegante.

-sus nombres por favor- nos dijo el Mr. Mime en el mostrador.

-soy Electi Truenos.

-me llamo Lady Devon.

Chequeó nuestros nombres en la lista y otro Mr. Mime nos guio a la mesa. Ahí estaban mis padres esperando. Mamá se puso de pie y me dio un abrazo. Luego puso su atención en Electi.

-ay pero mírate cómo eres de enorme siendo un electivire, aunque es raro que seas tan flaco- dijo ella.

-me lo suelen decir a menudo.

Mamá le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Yo levanté a papá para que pudiera darme un beso. Él le dio un saludo a Electi con un leve asentimiento. Electi me corrió la silla para que me sentara. El mesero vino con los menús. Esos precios tenían demasiados ceros. Tomó nuestras órdenes y nos dejó a solas.

-bien, Lady- habló mamá- escuchamos de Linda que te rompiste un brazo en un operativo.

-les llegó algo tarde la noticia al parecer- contesté.

-perdón por eso…ya sabes…

-el trabajo- terminó papá.

-seguro.

Nos sumimos en un silencio incómodo que Electi se atrevió a romper.

-¿Y qué tal si les cuento algo de mí? hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

-desde que hiciste llorar a…

Mamá silenció a papá con un codazo.

-me encantaría Electi- respondió ella.

Él les relató anécdotas de su vida universitaria. También sobre su postgrado, especialización y doctorado. Todo el camino que lo llevó a ser el diseñador de redes eléctricas más talentoso en siete regiones diferentes. Para mí que solo trataba de impresionar a mis padres.

-¿y cómo fue que te reuniste con Lady?- preguntó mamá.

-nos reencontramos en una biblioteca hace como cuatro meses- respondió Electi-. De ahí volvimos a hablarnos.

-entonces no llevan mucho tiempo juntos o sí.

Levanté mis orejas alerta. La mirada de papá se aseveró.

-eh la verdad…

-todavía estamos en el proceso- interrumpí a Electi- ahora mismo no podemos ponerle etiqueta a lo nuestro.

Electi me miró con sorpresa. Bajé la mirada esperando no se me notara el rubor debajo del pelaje. El mesero nos sirvió la comida. Yo rechacé el vino que me ofrecieron.

-me alegra que las cosas entre ustedes hayan mejorado- habló mi madre- solo tengan cuidado de lo que hacen. No porque no estén en el mismo grupo huevo significa que deban hacer cosas antes de tiempo.

Mi temperatura corporal se disparó. Electi se atragantó un poco con la comida.

-si no están en el mismo grupo huevo significa que no tendré nietos por parte de Lady- mencionó mi papá incomodándonos todavía más.

-siempre se puede adoptar o someterse a una inseminación artificial- respondió mi madre.

-no me suenan tanto esas opciones- replicó papá- a no ser que en la inseminación yo sea el donador.

Electi escupió el vino y se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-ay amor- rio mi madre.

Cubrí mi rostro con mis garras por la extrema vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

El resto de la velada no fue menos vergonzosa. Íbamos de regreso a mi apartamento.

-bueno, tus padres deben ser el alma de la fiesta en los eventos sociales- bromeó Electi.

-no es gracioso- mascullé.

-perdón.

Entonces se me encendió el foco.

-eso es…- susurré.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Eso es! ¡Eso era lo que estaba pasando por alto!

Tomé mi celular y les envié mensajes a Bursy y Michael.

* * *

Al día siguiente me reuní con ellos más temprano en mi cubículo. Revisamos la lista de los eventos y conferencias a los que Wulf había ido en los últimos seis meses. Buscamos nombres de pokemon que también hubieran asistido a los mismos eventos.

-esto luce bien- dije al ver la lista de los pokemon- tenemos una pista.

-eso dices- me dijo Bursy.

-hay que ir en nuestro tiempo libre a interrogarlos.

-suponiendo que nos reciban- me contestó ella-. Son pokemon muy ocupados y esto es extra oficial. Si el jefe se entera no estará contento.

-chicas tengo la solución a sus problemas- nos dijo Michael viendo su teléfono celular- por coincidencia o no todos ellos van a ir el fin de semana al mismo lugar.

-¿Dónde?- pregunté.

- _La guardería._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Insistí en acompañar a Lady después de enterarme de que iban a _la guardería_ para hacer una investigación no oficial; tan solo sería un reconocimiento. Por esa razón iban mas en calidad de civiles que de oficiales. Si la voz llegaba a su jefe de esto podría haber consecuencias.

Detuve mi auto en el estacionamiento. El lugar era inmenso. Tenía varias plantas y ocupaba dos manzanas enteras. Su exterior era muy colorido y de una arquitectura exótica.

-no tienes por qué venir- me dijo Lady malhumorada.

-quiero ayudarte- respondí-. Y me incomoda que vengas a este lugar.

-sabes muy bien que puedo cuidarme sola. Tu solo quieres usar eso como excusa para venir.

Me gruñó.

-ya dejen de pelear- nos dijo Bursy- si está aquí que nos ayude.

-es ilegal involucrar a un civil en una investigación policiaca- comentó Lady.

-ese fuera el caso si se tratara de una investigación oficial- intervino Michael - y si dice que con sus encantos puede hacer hablar a las hembras por mi está bien.

Lady me miró feo.

-yo no dije nada de encantos- me defendí.

-mientras pague las tarifas tan caras de este lugar yo apoyo su presencia- dijo Bursy.

Bajamos del vehículo y entramos al lugar. El lobby estaba oscuro. Unos tenues rayos de sol que entraban por pequeñas ventanas y docenas de velas dispersas eran la única iluminación. En la recepción estaba un sudowoodo sin ropa con los ojos cerrados y haciendo sonidos de meditación. Usaba una peluca que parecía ser de moho. Abrió sus ojos cuando estuvimos en frente.

-sean bienvenidos a la guardería- nos dijo con voz teatral- ¿buscan un espacio para liberarse? Están en el lugar adecuado.

Llenamos las formas de inscripción con nuestros datos personales y pagamos(pagué) la cuota. El sudowoodo nos indicó el lugar donde podíamos dejar nuestras pertenencias. Era un salón con numerosos casilleros. No tenía distinción de género. Nos tocó unos casilleros en el mismo pasillo. Introduje la combinación y me descambié con inseguridad. Cerré la puerta y miré al resto que ya estaban en su traje de nacimiento. Lady y yo nos tapábamos avergonzados.

-dejen eso- dijo Bursy en una postura relajada. No pude evitar mirarle el notorio pelaje en su entrepierna- actúen natural o esto no va a resultar.

Le hicimos caso y salimos. Me acerqué a Lady para susurrarle.

-¿no se recorta el pelaje aunque sea un poco?

-yo creo que sí, pero deja de mirar de esa forma- me gruñó. Yo me encogí de hombros.

Salimos al patio interno. En ese lugar había docenas de pokemon sin una prenda encima. Hacían todo tipo de actividades: nadar en piscina, disfrutar un baño de lodo, juegos de pelota, masajes, yoga, etc.

-¡uy caras nuevas¡- chilló una jynx. Algunos pokemon con su vestimenta innata no podían considerarse desnudos- ¡déjenme darles la bienvenida!

Se apresuró y les dio unos besos en las mejillas a las hembras. En cuanto a nosotros los machos, me dio un beso en la boca y a Michael en el pico.

-espero disfruten de su estancia- forzamos una sonrisa. Miré de reojo a Lady. Noté que no me prestaba atención sino que escudriñaba los alrededores con una mirada analítica.

-ya saben que hacer- nos dijo Bursy.

Nos separamos en busca de los pokemon de la lista. Me encomendaron buscar un par de hembras: Ángela Bendición una blissey dueña de numerosos centros pokemon y Mildred Ordoñez una miltank dueña de una cadena de repostería. Suponiendo de que todos no estuvieran reunidos en una especie de reunión conspiratoria. Por desgracia o por fortuna las encontré a ambas en un área despejada a punto de iniciar una clase de yoga.

-oho miren este semental- rio la miltank.

-¿Gustas acompañarnos?- me preguntó la Blissey.

Sonreí.

-¿Cómo negarme al pedido de tan bellas hembras?

Ellas rieron apenadas. Todo empezó bien.

…

 ** _Bursy POV_**

A mí me había tocado ir a preguntarle al gerente de los almacenes de refrigeración que estaban en el mismo distrito industrial donde se encontraba la fábrica de aluwiki. Curiosamente lo estaba buscando en el área de refrigerada de la guardería. La temperatura estaba bajo cero en ese lugar. Podía soportarlo por un tiempo gracias a ser de tipo fuego. Caminaba sobre una superficie cubierta de nieve que salía de la ventilación. Lo encontré en una sala restregando su espalda contra un témpano de hielo.

-disculpe, señor Icetone?- le hablé.

-¿Está perdida o qué?- gruñó y se sentó recostándose en el tempano. Se rascó la entrepierna sin pena alguna- la zona de tipo fuego no está ni cerca.

"genial, más osos gruñones" pensé.

-no estoy pérdida- le dije-. Lo estaba buscando a usted.

-¿a mí? ¿Qué quiere?- volvió a gruñir y a rascarse.

-me imagino que se enteró del asunto de Wulf.

-¡Ah ese tonto!- Bramó- ¡Por su culpa perdí una docena de clientes! Tenían miedo a que estuviera relacionado con sus estúpidas drogas.

-¿No estaba enterado de eso antes de que lo arrestaran?

-¡claro que no! ¡Y ya estoy cansado de que me relacionen con él!- se rascó con más fuerza. Le miré atentamente.

-¿le molesta si le miro?

-¿Qué?

-que sí le puedo mirar- señalé su entrepierna.

Estuvo confuso por un par de segundos.

-eh…claro.

Me arrodillé en frente de él y con cuidado aparté el pelaje puntiagudo para verle los genitales.

-tiene signos de una irritación- le dije.

-¿eres médica?

-no, solo que no muchas especies tienen el mismo rasgo que nosotros-de manera insinuante me pasé la mano por mi propio pelaje puntiagudo -. Vaya con una dermatóloga a que le recete algo.

-gracias preciosa- me habló en un tono más gentil-. Si gustas puedes hablarme más de esos temas en una zona de clima templado.

-lo siento. Solo quería ver si sabía algo de Wulf- me levanté para irme.

-¡espere!- gritó él- puede que si sepa…un par de cosas…

"son como criaturas primitivas" pensé divertida "aunque dudo que Lady recurra a este tipo de tácticas"

…

 ** _Michael POV_**

En medio del lugar estaba un gran árbol. Volé hasta la copa y vi una base secreta ahí. Según mis fuentes esa era la oficina de la dueña de la guardería y ella aceptaba visitas a cualquier hora. Aterricé en la entrada. Toqué con mi pico y la puerta se abrió.

-eh…señora Visuales?- pregunté.

La vi parada al fondo mirando su reflejo invertido en un espejo cóncavo.

-¿señora Visuales?- repetí sin recibir respuestas. Me acerqué con cautela a aquella Xatu.

El lugar tenía una decoración colorida y psicodélica. Numerosas velas estaban por el lugar y uno que otro incienso. Llegué al lado de ella e incliné mi cabeza. A pesar de estar viendo su reflejo su mirada parecía estar perdida en el vacío.

-dis…disculpe…

-Tu estas…-Mi corazón dio un brinco cuan ella pronunció esas palabras repentinamente.-buscando a alguien.

-eh sí. La estaba buscando a usted- dije tratando de regular mi ritmo cardiaco. Ella me miró con esos ojos negros evitando que eso pasara.

-no, estás buscando a alguien peligroso. Alguien que amenace la ley de esta ciudad.

Sus patas se despegaron del suelo y levitó hacia mí.

"Xatu tenía que ser" pensé "el estado mental en esa especie es inestable por naturaleza"

Retrocedí, pero ella no se detuvo y prácticamente me acorraló contra la pared.

-no tienes por qué temer- me dijo- te mostraré el camino que debes seguir.

Ella desplegó sus alas exponiendo su cuerpo. Desorbité mis ojos al ver que la cara interior del as alas era como una exposición de un planetario. Veía el espacio, estrellas y galaxias moviéndose. Perdía totalmente la noción de mí. Como si mi ser fuera tragado por el universo mismo…Esa sensación desapareció apenas ella cerró sus alas.

-vaya a las pajareras- me dijo la señora Visuales- ahí encontrará a alguien que puede ayudarle en su búsqueda.

Y sin decir más regresó a su puesto en frente del espejo. Honestamente estuve asustado por lo que salí del lugar. Sin ningún otra pista fui a las pajareras como me indicó.

…

 ** _Lady POV_**

Estaba buscando el presidente de pok-ex; una gran empresa de reparto y mensajería. Su visita a ese lugar era muy poco usual por su ajetreada agenda. Debía aprovechar esa visita. Pregunté dónde podía conseguirlo. Cuando llegué al lugar maldije para mis adentros. Era la zona de la siesta. Tenía un letrero de no molestar. Por lo que sabía era un lugar donde una jigglypuff cantaba y ayudaba a dormir. A la profundidad de sueño en la que caían con dos horas bastaba para reponer energías. Pensé en ir con los demás y regresar después pero la puerta se abrió y varios pokemon salieron con expresiones refrescadas. Busqué al presidente y lo encontré. Era un lopunny que tenía su característica de belleza al máximo.

-¿señor Peterson?- él se volteó a verme. Me sonrió y me miró de pies a cabeza. Luché con el impulso de cubrirme.

-¿si? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- me preguntó.

-solo quiero hacerle unas preguntas sobre Johan Wulf.

-hmm? eres policía o reportera?

-policía.

-Ya veo-dijo- ¿Le molesta si caminamos mientras hablamos? Quiero mover el biorritmo luego de esa siesta.

-en lo absoluto.

Empezamos a andar por el jardín.

-¿exactamente que desea saber?- me preguntó.

-¿tenía alguna relación personal o profesional con el señor Wulf?

-hmmm no podría decirlo de esa manera. Éramos solo conocidos. Nos encontramos en varias conferencias. Nada más que eso.

-¿supo que lideraba una red de tráfico de aluwiki?

-lo vi en las noticias. Meterse en esos negocios es muy riesgoso, aunque…-El se detuvo en frente de un arbusto frondoso y me miró sonriente- ¿Qué profesión no es riesgosa en realidad?

Movió una de sus orejas y la frotó contra mi mejilla. Mis sentidos se desenfocaron de golpe.

-no me gusta hablar de cosas tan serias en mis ratos de descanso agente- me frotó la mejilla con su pata. Disfruté de ese tacto- mejor pasemos a temas más…placenteros.

Volteó una señal color verde al lado del arbusto. El otro lado era rojo.

-venga- me tomó de mi zarpa y me introdujo a lo que parecía una base secreta vacía. El interior tenía un fuerte hedor que era una amalgama de las esencias de docenas de pokemon.

Una vez adentro me besó en la boca. Me sorprendí y sin saber por qué le correspondí el beso. Me rodeó con sus brazos y sus patas recorrieron mi cuerpo. No supe cuánto tiempo pasamos en esas. Después me colocó bocabajo contra el piso. Fue besando mi espalda descendiendo. Clavé mis garras al suelo cuando sentí que llegó a lo más bajo.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" me pregunté no estando muy lucida.

Jaló mis cuartos traseros levantándolos y con lamidas empezó a lubricarme mi zona intima. Fue ahí que recuperé la razón. Instintivamente gruñí pero no hice nada. Mantuve la calma y analicé la situación con cabeza fría. Él podía ser una fuente valiosa de información; no podía hacer una estupidez y dificultar la investigación. Él intentó acomodarse sobre mí. Yo puse mi zarpa entre mis piernas impidiéndole que me penetrara.

-¿Cuál es su plan exactamente?- le pregunté con voz calmada. Pude sentir que él se tensó- ¿aprovechar que estoy aquí en una investigación no oficial? Por qué lo supo, verdad? tomaría ventaja de eso y me violaría. Al estar bajo los efectos de su habilidad de gran encanto las pruebas físicas mostrarían que estaba "de acuerdo" cuando ocurrió el apareamiento sin mencionar el lugar y las situaciones en las que estamos. Todo el escenario estaría a su favor y esto sería a lo mucho un asunto legal menor para usted, era algo así?

-hmmm si, algo así- me respondió y se quitó de encima mío.

-vaya y lo admite- me puse de pie-. O es muy valiente o muy tonto.

-al menos estoy seguro de que no llevas micrófono oculto en tu pelaje. Soy bueno requisando- me sonrió. Quise morderle la yugular.- además aquí no ocurren "violaciones". Este lugar deja liberarnos y lo que pasa aquí se queda aquí. Por qué nadie, absolutamente nadie se queja de lo que le pueda ocurrir. Es un dulce misterio.

Estaba hartándome.

-¿no quisiera colaborarme en mi investigación entonces?

-ya le dije todo lo que sé oficial. Ni siquiera hice negocios legales con Wulf.

-bien, si no tiene información útil usted ya no es de mi interés.

Salí de la base secreta sintiendo su mirada en mi espalda. Presentía que sabía más de lo que decía. Fui por el resto esperando que hubieran tenido más suerte de la que yo tuve…no supe si eso podía llamarse suerte, pero encontré a Electi mamando de la ubre la miltank que debía interrogar. Aclaré mi garganta llamando su atención. Volteó ligeramente el rostro y apenas me vio la leche se le salió por la nariz.

-ay cariño- le dijo la señora Ordoñez.

-descuide- tosió él.

-veo que te ha ido bien- le dije.

-oh no. Bueno, sí, pero no- balbuceaba.

-ya déjalo.

Las hembras se despidieron de él siendo muy cariñosas. Electi me siguió luego de que de alguna forma lograra cargar todos esos huevos de chansey y blissey, brócoli de pansage, bananas de tropius y cebollines de farfetch'd.

-¿pensaran que soy un snorlax?- bromeó.

-en comparación a tu especie eres muy flaco.

-igual no puedo comerme todo esto, gustas algo?

No podía creer que me estuviera ofreciendo esa comida literalmente salida de otras hembras.

-no tengo hambre- le dije.

En una fuente del patio, nuestro punto de encuentro, estaba Michel bebiendo agua al lado de una pidgeot.

-amigos- nos habló a penas nos vio- déjenme presentarles a Clara. Mi alma gemela.

-ay bobo- rio la pidgeot detrás de su ala.

-Un gusto- le dijo electi- ¿se le antoja un huevo de blissey?

-¡ah! ¡Grosero!- la pidgeot cacheteó a Electi con un ala y se fue volando.

-¡¿Qué no sabes que nunca hay que ofrecerle a comer un huevo a un pokemon ave?!- exclamó Michael y también cacheteó a Electi antes de ir detrás de Clara.

Intercambiamos miradas. Él se encogió de hombros.

-no sabía eso- me dijo. Yo rodé los ojos.

Tendría que preguntarle luego a Michael que averiguó. Bursy llegó unos momentos después acompañada de Icetone. Los dos venían riendo, ella coquetamente y él roncamente.

-hola chicos- nos saludó.

-¿te fue bien?- pregunté.

-ay si, de maravilla- chilló viendo al Beartic.

Gruñí amargamente, en cambio Electi me sonrió y me dio un ligero codazo.

-igual que a Michael- dijo-. Se acaban de ir. Su novia y él me cachetearon por ofrecerle un huevo de Blissey.

Bursy le dio un puñetazo en el rostro a Electi.

-¡¿y eso?!- se quejó sobándose.

Bursy se encogió de hombros.

-por mi empatía a ellos- dijo- luego te cuento con pelos y señale, Lady. Jerry y yo vamos a un baño turco. Hablamos al rato.

Ella le tomó un par de cebollines de Electi y se fue con el beartic. El cual puso confiadamente su gran zarpa en su cintura.

-par de inútiles- mascullé- son unos…unos…

-hey relájate- me dijo Electi- deberías ponerte contenta de que encontraran a alguien especial. El amor al primer encuentro está científicamente comprobado.

Suspiré pesadamente.

-bien. Me calmo.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a una de los tantos tratamientos exóticos de este lugar?

Rendida acepté la invitación. Recorríamos el lugar con calma viendo a todos los pokemon relajándose en un estado salvaje y natural. Me di cuenta que había perdido toda vergüenza en andar sin ropa. Aunque la recuperé cuando al doblar una esquina nos encontramos con mis padres.

-¿Lady?- habló mi mama.

Tomé la forma del primer pokemon que se me vino a la mente; un petilil. Ante la mirada de mis padres y la vista de ellos desnudos me convertí en una pequeñita caldera de vapor tipo planta.

-que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí- dijo mi madre tomándome entre sus zarpas para lamerme como lo hacía cuando era una cachorra.

-y con este- gruñó mi padre viendo a Electi.

-no, no es lo que parece- dije con una voz bien aguda.

-cierto, estamos…estamos en medio de una investigación. Lady accedió a dejarme que la ayudara.

Mi padre lo vio con bastante desconfianza.

-y…gustan de unas bananas de tropius?- dijo con nerviosismo.

Mi madre las aceptó sin soltarme.

-gracias, precioso. Lady tu padre y yo vamos a los jacuzzi. Si terminas tu trabajo puedes ir a unírtenos- lamió mi mejilla y finalmente me soltó- . Vamos cariño.

Mi padre vio con ojos achicados a Electi sin moverse. Mi madre estuvo a punto de llamarlo por segunda vez cuando echó a andar.

-vaya día- rio Electi. A mí no me estaba haciendo ni pizca de gracia y le clavé una mirada habiendo regresado a mi forma original- eh…voy al baño un momento. Ahora vuelvo.

Se alejó de mí. Yo me quedé sumida en mis pensamientos. Sin más pistas no podía seguir profundizando en el caso.

…

 ** _Electi POV_**

Salí del baño sintiéndome aliviado en parte. Todavía sentía llenura por todo lo que comí. Tenía intenciones de regresar inmediatamente con Lady.

-psss guapo- una voz femenina me llamó. Me giré y vi a una octillery justo en la entrada de lo que parecía una cueva artificial. Movía uno de sus tentáculos haciéndome seña para que me acercara. Eso hice- ¿necesita algo?

-aja- levantó su boca y de esta salió una burbuja rosada.

La esfera explotó en frente de mi cara. Inmediatamente sentí como mi visión se puso borrosa y perdí el sentido del equilibrio. Caí de espalda en el duro suelo. No entendía que ocurría. Solo alcancé a notar que me llevó dentro de la cueva. Luego sentí como se movía sobre mí.

-no…-alcancé a pronunciar.

-sshh tranquilo. A todos les termina gustando.

La conciencia se me iba.

…

 ** _Lady POV_**

Perdía la paciencia esperando al tonto de Electi. Ya no soportaba estar en ese lugar. Quería irme.

 _Lady…_

Paré mis orejas instintivamente y miré a mí alrededor. Me pareció escuchar la voz de Electi. Tuve un mal presentimiento y salí corriendo en cuatro patas hacia los baños. Llegué en cuestión de segundos. Medité en si entrar al de los hombres o no. Entonces caí en cuenta de la cercanía de una base secreta. Casi que fui volando hacia ella y entré sin duda.

-¡Electi!- grité. Lo vi tirado con una extraña figura encima. La pokemon levantó la vista.

Era una octillery. De su sifón goteaba un fluido negro y blanco.

-la señal dice ocupado- dijo. Me fije en las Z que flotaban sobre la cabeza de Electi. Obviamente estaba bajo los efectos de un movimiento.

-¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con MI macho?!- dije esas palabras sin pensar.

-oh es tu pareja?

-si- volvía a gruñir y arqueé mis garras.

-no te pongas así- la octillery bajó de él y se me acercó- ¿no gustas compartirlo?

-¡Claro que no!

Escuché un quejido por parte de Electi. Se levantó sobando sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué ocurre?- se dio la vuelta- ¿Lady?

Pude notar que tenía una mancha extra en su entrepierna. Él también se percató de eso.

-¿Qué ca…?- se tocó con los dedos embarrándose con esa sustancia viscosa- ¡¿Qué es esto?!

-me imagino que es su tinta- dije señalando a la octillery.

-¡¿s-s-s-s-su tinta?!- tartamudeó.

-aunque lo blanco creo salió de ti.

-tan solo te estaba haciendo un _chu-chu_ \- dijo la octillery estirando y contrayendo su sifón.

-oh….¡oh! ¡Arceus! ¡ogh!- Electi giró y vomitó un arcoíris. Se me escapó una risa nerviosa al verlo en ese estado.

Retomé la compostura antes de hablar.

-no seas llorón. Vete a lavar esa porquería. Tengo que hablar con ella a solas.

-p-pero…

-sin peros. Largo.

Se vio que dudó antes de salir de la cueva.

-muy bien, arreglemos esto de hembra a hembra- dijo la octillery- tengamos una batalla. Si yo gano me lo dejas un buen rato.

-bien-respondí sin dudarlo-, pero si yo gano tal y como tus ancestros solían hacer en situaciones difíciles tendrás que cortarte un tentáculo y comértelo.

Nos miramos fieramente.

-hecho- dijo extendiéndome un tentáculo y yo se lo estreché con mi zarpa- por cierto, me llamo Paula.

-Lady- mascullé.

Ambas fuimos a un campo de batalla dentro de la guardería. Un mr. Mime encargado hizo de juez. Al fin había alguien en quien podía descargar toda mi frustración de ese día.

-¡comiencen!- comandó el juez.

Esperé alerta a que ella hiciera su jugada. Paula tomó aire y de su sifón botó numerosas burbujas rosadas.

-con que puede usar bostezo, eh?

Usé agilidad para pasar entre ellas sin que ninguna me tocara. Apenas estuve cerca la ataqué con una garra umbría. Pero resultó ser un sustituto. Capté su presencia demasiado tarde. Paula me disparó muy cerca una octazooka. Por reflejo me cubrí. La bala negra golpeó mi brazo y estalló embarrándome con tinta. Como si el depravado lopunny ya no me hubiera hecho sentir lo suficientemente sucia.

No podía ver por la tinta en mis ojos. Pude escuchar a Paula realizando el movimiento de bostezo. Para prevenir caer víctima de su movimiento ejecuté un pulso noche para alejar las burbujas. Me quedé en guardia un momento. Supuse que seguía sin estar debilitada si el juez no me anunciaba como la ganadora. Agudicé mis otros sentidos. Logré localizarla. Esquivé un proyectil que pasó muy cerca de mi rostro y disparé un pulso oscuro en la misma dirección. Escuché el sonido del impacto y una explosión junto al quejido de Paula. Volví a ponerme en guardia.

-la batalla ha acabado- anunció el juez- la ganadora es Lady.

Suspiré aliviada y satisfecha.

-alguien me pasa una toalla, por favor?

-aquí tienes- escuché la voz de Electi. Con la toalla que me dio me limpié los ojos. Aunque todavía me molestaban.

-si tu no lo hacías yo la iba a convertir en sushi.

-sí, claro- reí.

Vi como un encargado le daba una baya aranja a Paula para reanimarla. Fui a hablar con ella.

-¿algo que decir?

-como sea. Ganaste- bufó ella- ahora si me disculpan…voy a la cocina…

Paula se marchó rodeada de un aura de depresión y llorando. Electi me miró confundido.

-se va a preparar un poco en sushi- le dije divertida y aun más satisfecha.

Fui a una fuente cercana y empecé a lavarme. Por fortuna la tinta se escurría con el agua fácilmente. Electi me ayudó un poco con mi cabellera.

-escucha Lady…-me habló - lamento que me hayas visto en ese estado.

-no te disculpes. La culpa es de ella.

-tienes razón en eso.

-aunque…

Lo miré filosamente. Me acerque y le pase mis garras por el pecho. Solo con la suficiente fuerza para que sintiera el filo.

-técnicamente lo disfrutaste.

-eso no es verdad. Estaba dormido. Fue una reacción netamente física.

Mantuve mi expresión y bajé un poco más mi zarpa.

-nunca te pregunté esto. Ahora quiero hacerlo ¿con cuantas hembras estuviste en tus días de universidad?

Electi espabiló.

-ninguna.

-¿ninguna?- repetí incrédula.

-después de lo ocurrido en la secundaria contigo me costó reponerme.

Evité sentirme culpable. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y le susurré.

-bien, procura que esto no vuelva a pasar y tampoco te quiero volver a ver comiendo cosas salidas de otras hembras. Entendido?

Electi estaba catatónico ante esa actitud mía. Hasta yo estaba sorprendida de que me pusiera tan posesiva. No pude evitarlo luego de lo que esa ditto de Paula le hizo.

-cl-claro, lo prometo- me dijo. Todavía le podía sentir el olor a vómito.

Retrocedí y asentí.

-hablando de dittos… extrañamente no he visto a ninguno- dije.

-eh pues yo tampoco o puede que anden transformados…¿Quién estaba hablando de Dittos?

 **Notas del autor:** creo que ya deberían saber en que pelicula me estoy basando para escribir este fic XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-¿y bien? ¿Qué averiguaron?- pregunté inmediatamente nos subimos al auto de Electi.

-cómo debía suponer la dueña de la guardería está algo coo coo- dijo Michael- me dijo que fuera a las pajareras y conocí a Clara. Ella trabaja en una industria de cosméticos…

-eso no viene al caso- interrumpí.

-de hecho si, en parte. Clara me dijo que escuchó rumores sobre la existencia de laboratorios clandestinos que procesaban químicos fuera del radar de las autoridades. Y escuchaba constantemente el nombre de Wulf.

-químicos y no drogas?- dije- Quizá eso significa que la fábrica de Wulf operaba por partes. Tiene sentido considerando el repertorio de lo incautado en el laboratorio de aluwiki.

-si eso es verdad puede que lo que haya quedado del negocio empiece a operar nuevamente bajo el mando de alguien más- comentó Michael-. Si es que ya no lo está.

-lo siguiente es el transporte- intervino Bursy- Jerry dijo que en ciertas ocasiones veía drones trayendo paquetes a la bodega donde estaba el laboratorio.

-¿entrega por medio de drones? ¡Eso es un servicio que Pok-ex ofrece!- exclamé y mi ira hacia Peterson volvió a encenderse.

-con la entrega por medio de drones evitan las cámaras que solo apuntan hacia las vías terrestres- terminó Bursy.

-tendremos que investigar más a fondo a pok-ex entonces.

-¿no van a preguntarme que averigüe?- preguntó Electi. Lo miramos escépticos.

-¿si averiguaste algo a parte de como sabe la leche de Ordoñez?

-bueno… la señora Ordoñez me dijo que su hija tenía un amorío con Wulf y que a ella le gustaba hacer postres con bayas wiki. Wulf se las ofrecía gratuitamente. La señora Ordoñez siempre la escuchaba decir que Wulf lucharía por que las bayas wiki y los productos derivados de ellas volvieran al mercado sin prejuicios. Después hubo un problema y se separaron, cosa que alivio a su madre. En cuanto a Ángela Bendición…ella solo parecía saber lo mostrado en las noticias. Se notaba bastante indignada.

Medité esas palabras en silencio. Eso hacía sonar que muy posiblemente Wulf estaba planeando algo más que mantener un negocio ilícito de drogas.

La noche estaba apenas cayendo. Fuimos a cenar a un bar restaurante. Bursy insistió en tener una mesa separada de los machos para relatarme todo lo irrelevante sobre Jerry Icetone. Que al principio era grosero, pero luego resultó ser un áspero encanto que le resultó atractivo ¿A cuantas mujeres no les escuché decir eso después de que sus esposos las golpearan? Bueno, siendo Bursy una blaziken oficial de policia no me preocupaba tanto ese problema.

-no habras ido a una base secreta con el, o si?- pregunté por mórbida curiosidad.

Ella rio.

-lo insinuó pero tendrá que esforzarse si quiere llegar a esa base conmigo.

-¿Por qué todos buscan el apareamiento antes que el matrimonio?- mascullé.

-te veo más amargada de lo usual- dijo ella-. Tan mal crees que nos fue?

-si tanto quieres saber….- con total sinceridad le conté todo lo vivido en la guardería: el intento de violación de Peterson, Electi rodeado y alimentado por hembras, el embarazoso encuentro con mis padres y el incidente con esa octillery.

Bursy estaba mirándome con ojos abiertos como platos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡¿te parece gracioso?!- gruñí.

-jajaja no jajaja ¡me parece increíble! En el sentido de que me cuesta creerlo jajaja debiste darle una paliza a Peterson.

-no, necesito investigarlo más a fondo antes.

-como digas, y me gustó que marcaras tu territorio.

Recordé lo muy posesiva que me puse y me puse colorada debajo del pelaje.

* * *

Me vi a mi mismo estando bajo el agua. Instintivamente traté de ir a la superficie, pero solo me hundía cada vez más. Entonces algo me agarró las piernas. Bajé la vista asustado y vi unos tentáculos rojos enrollándose en mis piernas. Me agité tratando de zafarme. Por alguna razón mi electricidad no se producía. Los tentáculos me atraparon los brazos y colas inmovilizándome completamente. De las oscuras profundidades emergió la cabeza de paula. No podía si quiera competir en fuerza con ese kraken. Separó mis piernas y…

Me levanté de golpe con el corazón desbocado. Por poco y me caigo de la hamaca. Sentía terror. Tardé unos segundos en notar la humedad en mi pantalón.

-oh rayos- mascullé y me apresuré a ir al baño a cambiarme el pantalón.

Pensé que había tenido éxito en evitar un momento incomodo con Lady, sin embargo cuando salí del baño la encontré ya vestida cerca de mi hamaca olfateando el aire. En seguida me miró acusatoriamente.

-¿se puede saber qué hacías?- preguntó.

-eh…yo…tuve un…accidente- contesté con duda.

Ella se me acercó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-no me mientas. Quiero que mantengas tus fluidos corporales en el baño.

-no miento, es solo que…- me detuve.

-si?

-es un tanto difícil de explicar, pero te aseguro que no fue intencional- dije con seguridad. Ella se quedó en silencio un momento.

-bien, me voy a trabajar. Cierra bien cuando salgas.

Suspiré aliviado.

-creo que necesito un psicólogo.

* * *

Saludé a Bill en la recepción y fui a la sala de reuniones. Como rutina diaria los machos estaban haciéndose los rudos en concurso de vencidas y cosas así. Tomé asiento entre Bursy y Michael. Los dos se veían como adolescentes llenos de hormonas texteando, seguramente a sus parejas. Ni me dirigieron el saludo. Estuve en silencio soportando esa atmosfera que despedían hasta que llegó en oficial en jefe.

-todos callados- gruñó el arcanine y procedió a repartir las tareas. Sin embargo no nos asignó nada a nosotros- ustedes tres quédense. El resto vayan a trabajar.

Los oficiales abandonaron la sala dejándonos solos con el jefe. Michael se veía tenso. Yo también estaba pensando que eso tenía que ver con nuestra investigación en la guardería y nos vendría una amonestación.

El jefe tomó unas carpetas en su hocico y las dejó en frente de nosotros.

-felicidades- nos dijo sonriente. No pudimos entender ese repentino cambio- los tres han sido nominados para detectives. Si aceptan tendrán que ir al proceso de evaluación dentro de tres días. Si pasan se ganaran otra felicitación de mi parte… además del nuevo cargo.

Bursy fue la primera en reaccionar y tomó la carpeta donde estaban los papeles legales. Luego Michael tomó una; yo me mantuve estática.

-por el día de hoy los tres harán papeleo y mediten esta decisión- el jefe se retiró.

Miré con duda la carpeta restante.

-¡no lo puedo creer!- chilló Bursy- ¡al fin llegó la promoción!

-la de todos nosotros- añadió Michael.

Suspiré finalmente ganándome tu atención.

-ay Lady- habló Bursy- no iras a desaprovechar esta oportunidad, o si?

-estamos en medio de algo importante- respondí- si aceptamos esto ahora nuestra libertad de acción se reducirá.

-vamos, Lady- me dijo Michael- créeme yo también quiero asegurarme de que el negocio que dejó Wulf cierre completamente, pero esto hace parte de nuestro proyecto de vida. De seguro podremos retomar este caso más delante de manera oficial.

-¿y mientras que hay de nuestra responsabilidad con proteger la ciudad?

-para empezar son los mismos ciudadanos que consumen esa porquería.

-¡no puede ser!- grite poniéndome de pie encarando a Bursy.

-es la verdad- me dijo con la misma firmeza.

Mantuvimos un duelo de miradas por un breve tiempo hasta que me cansé.

-bien- gruñí- haré esto con o sin ustedes.

Salí de la sala de reuniones sin tomar mi carpeta. Llegué a mi cubículo donde realicé el papeleo que me fue asignado. Le puse empeño extra para seguir investigando las actividades de Pok-ex en el área de almacenamiento. Sin una orden era imposible pedirle a Peterson esa información

"¿Debería infiltrarme en la compañía?" pensé "no, dejaré eso como último recurso. Primero tengo que averiguar más sobre el sistema de entrega por medio de drones"

No avancé mucho ese día y regresé a mi apartamento con un humor de horrores.

-ya regresé- dije sin recibir respuesta. Cerré la puerta insegura- ¿Electi?

En la mesa encontré la cena cubierta con una lámina de plástico trasparente y una nota.

 _No podré estar contigo por unos días. Lo lamento. Asegúrate de comer bien y usar apropiadamente el lava platos. Si ocurre una emergencia puedes llamarme. Te quiero._

 _Electi._

No supe el sentimiento que me abordó cuando terminé de leer esa breve nota ¿Acaso estaba decepcionada de no encontrarlo en mi hogar? ¿Me sentía sola y abandonada? Sacudí mi cabeza y devoré la cena como si me desquitara con ella. No importa como lo viera, estaba por mi cuenta.

 **To be continued.**

 **Notas del autor:** la película que me inspiró a escribir esta historia la dijo Asurax jajaja XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Estaba tendida boca abajo en la cama sin prenda alguna. Me sentía sin fuerzas y desorientada. Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Electi cerca de mí. No me molestaba su presencia. Yo me exponía y él estaba…

Desperté de otro sueño sobre recuerdos amargos ¿por qué se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina? Mi alarma sonó casi enseguida. La apagué y salí de mi cuarto. Me detuve a ver lo que ya sabía; Electi no estaba en mi apartamento. El lugar se veía más espacioso sin él. Fui hasta donde estaba su hamaca enrollada, la tomé y olfatee la tela impregnada con su olor.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" me pregunté sintiéndome tonta.

Me alisté y salí al trabajo como siempre. Al llegar Bursy me aplicó la fría indiferencia y yo se la apliqué a Michael por tratar de disuadirme de tomar el ascenso. Mi amiga blaziken y yo estábamos sumidas en un denso silencio camino a una casa de una hembra que realizó una denuncia de acoso. La delphox nos contó que recibía llamadas ofensivas en su línea fija. Dijo que a pesar de haber cambiado su número las llamadas seguían viniendo. Tan solo me tomó un vistazo a los cables de las líneas telefónicas para hallar un aparato conectado a estas. Después de haberlo retirado le dije a la delphox que al llevarlo al departamento técnico podríamos rastrear la señal. Ella estaba tan contenta que me dio un abraso y lloró en mi hombro.

-¿ves el bien que haces con tu talento?- me dijo Bursy de regreso en la patrulla – y puedes hacer cosas de más importancia y mayor bien con ese ascenso.

-obtendré el ascenso luego de cerrar este caso- contesté.

-¿cuál caso? Ya no tienes más pistas ¿O sí?

Guardé silencio.

-¿ves? Si lo rechazas puede que no te vuelvan a nominar en una o dos rondas de selección. Ósea como en un par de años.

-¡averiguaré algo!- respondí frustrada – lo haré aun si es la última cosa que haga.

Bursy rodó los ojos y volvió a quedar en silencio. Detuve el carro en frente de un semáforo en rojo. Entonces vi a Electi saliendo del gimnasio que estaba en una de las esquinas del cruce. Se veía bastante lastimado. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que detrás de él salía Paula. Empezaron a hablar. Escuché la bocina de alguien atrás.

-ya cambió a verde – me dijo Bursy. Tuve que reprimir mi curiosidad y echar a andar la patrulla.

En la estación entregamos el aparato al encargado del departamento técnico y firmamos los papeles. Si todo salía bien tendríamos la identidad del culpable a penas lo revisara. Después fui llamada a la oficina del oficial en jefe. Tomé asiento en su escritorio. Me dirigió una mirada fija. Estando la carpeta que abandoné sabía de qué se trataba eso.

-¿se puede saber por qué rechazará su ascenso?- me preguntó.

-el ascenso es opcional. Usted mismo lo dijo- respondí.

-eso no es una respuesta.

-jefe, tengo mis razones.

-me cuesta imaginar cuales son para que una oficial de su calibre rechace tal oferta.

Guardé silencio. Él suspiró.

-tiene un día todavía para cambiar de idea, sino se le asignará un nuevo compañero. Puede retirarse.

Me fui a mi casa luego de lo ocurrido. Otra pareja de oficiales que patrullaba se hizo cargo de detener al acosador. En mi casa estaba en mi cama observando el techo. Me había duchado y ni fuerzas de ponerme algo tenía. Sólo la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo. Mi mente era un caos; pensaba en el caso, en mi amistad con Bursy y Michael y, sobre todo, en Electi.

"¿Qué habría estado haciendo con Paula?" me lo preguntaba ya que se fue sin decirme el por qué y encontrarlo con esa Octillery me hacía hervir la sangre.

Dormí muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para recuperar mi energía. Al día siguiente me vestí y me fui. Ese día no fue tan diferente. Realizamos nuestro trabajo profesionalmente sin dejar que nuestras disputas personales se interpusieran. El día después de ese los cubículos de Michael y Bursy estaban vacíos. Di un suspiro y esperé a que el jefe llegara a la sala. Había un rostro nuevo; una Liepard.

"parece que ya no soy la única tipo siniestro en la estación" pensé.

Ella fue la oficial que me asignaron como nueva compañera.

-Oficial Devon- me dijo ya fuera de la sala- permítame presentarme formalmente. Me llamo Cathalina Liandri. Puede llamarme solo Cat si lo desea. A partir de hoy soy su nueva compañera. Es un honor conocerla. He escuchado mucho de usted.

La observé. Su uniforme era limpio y nuevo. La placa brillante. Sus ojos mostraban emoción, era algo obvio para mí.

-eres recién graduada ¿verdad?- Pregunte de forma firme

-Graduada y con honores de la academia- respondió.

-bueno Cat. Déjame decir que me ayudaras en una misión especial.

…

Como un ladrón profesional me puse una máscara y un traje bien ceñido al cuerpo, todo el conjunto era negro. Por un punto ciego de las cámaras me salté la cerca que rodeaba la cede de la compañía Pok-ex. Aterricé en cuatro patas y eché a correr con velocidad y silenciosa como una sombra. Me detuve al lado de una entrada de servicio que solo se abría con clave. Esperé un poco oculta bajo una ilusión como kecleon hasta que un trabajador salió. Me deslicé adentro antes de que cerrara. Recorrí los pasillos con el mismo sigilo, evadiendo y ocultándome de las cámaras y uno que otro empleado que seguramente estaba trabajando obras extras o era un guardia de seguridad. Con la ayuda de una señal informativa encontré mi camino a la oficina de la administración. La fortuna me sonrió cuando encontré al trabajador aun en su escritorio. Un beheeyem. Pero para acceder a su puerta necesitaba una tarjeta y si esperaba a que saliera cerraría su consola que seguramente requería clave de acceso. Antes de hacer algo agudicé mi oído para verificar que nadie estuviera cerca, entonces deslicé mis ilusiones por debajo de la puerta y justo sobre el teclado generé un "incendio". El pokemon psíquico saltó y fue corriendo a la puerta. Al salir lo atrapé y aprisioné contra su cara un pañuelo impregnado de polvo de dormir. Cayó en el acto. Entré arrastrándolo y rápidamente fui a la computadora. En la barra de búsqueda escribí varias cosas antes de dar con lo que buscaba. La información de la entrega por medio de los drones. En una memoria USB grabé los registros de toda entrega que se había hecho al complejo de almacenamiento en los últimos seis meses. Después de dejar al trabajador sobre su asiento emprendí el camino de salida. Un par de calles a lo lejos Cat me recogió en la patrulla. Conducía con un equipo de ajuste para cuadrúpedos.

-¡ay no puede ser! ¡Que emoción! – Chilló ella – no puedo creer que en mi primer día esté en una misión por fuera de la ley buscando justicia verdadera.

Solté una risa nasal y empecé a cambiarme. Sabía que ella era muy parecida a mí. Terminada la ronda de ese día ambas fuimos a mi apartamento cargadas de comida chatarra y café.

-siéntete como en tu casa- le dije y nos colocamos en dos computadoras portátiles en el comedor.

-¿exactamente que buscamos? – me preguntó.

-cualquier cosa que pueda guiarnos a otros involucrados en este negocio. Entregas de químicos, productos cuya cantidad no sea coherente, nombres de pokemon o empresas que salgan muy a menudo que tengan o no contratos con pok-ex, cualquier cosa.

-entendido – asintió ella y nos colocamos patas a la obra.

…

Alguien llamó a la puerta de mi apartamento y enseguida abrió. Era Electi. Venía con una pinta sencilla: un jean azul y una camisa blanca manga corta bien ajustada que marcaba bien su musculatura. En sus manos sostenía un ramo de rosas rojas.

-¡Lady he vuelto! – gritó.

\- ¡imbécil no a vuelvas a irte así! – le grité y fui a abrazarlo. El me levantó del suelo y giramos.

Al detenernos nos miramos. Esos ojos azules que no se supone que tenga un electivire ordinario me parecieron más hermosos que de costumbre. Lo estreché entre mis brazos y le besé sus labios. Se sintió tan…extraño. Como si el tacto no correspondiera a la imagen.

Abrí mis ojos y vi que estaba recostada en el suelo. Entre mis brazos estaba Cat y la punta de nuestros hocicos estaban unidas. Me separé lentamente sin salir de mi espanto ¡ella estaba desnuda! La liepard seguía dormida y se removió panza arriba emitiendo un ronroneo. Retrocedí en cuatro patas. Me di cuenta que yo estaba en ropa interior. Seguía desorientada por la falta de sueño. Ya espabilada recordé que ambas estábamos siendo agredidas por el calor del verano recién iniciado ¿Cómo fue que terminamos en esa posición en el suelo?...Eso no lo recordaba. Por fortuna Electi no vino esa mañana. No hubiera sabido poner esa explicación en palabras convincentes. Por lo tarde que era, ambas nos saltamos el baño y nos rociamos de desodorante. Antes de salir camino a la estación revisé mi correspondencia. No veía nada importante hasta que me encontré con un sobre negro con un sello dorado. En letras vistosas decía _Lady Devon._ Lo abrí y vi que era una invitación mandada por Arnold Peterson.

 **To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

No estaba segura de lo que pretendía Peterson invitándome a una fiesta de la alta sociedad. Sin mencionar que odiaba esos ambientes. De niña me obligaban a ir a esos eventos. Los hijos de esas personas adineradas por lo general eran muy odiosos. Lo que era de esperarse niños ricos mimados a los que no les dan buena enseñanza en casa. Tenía toda la autoridad moral para decir eso.

Me encontraba yendo a la fiesta en una limusina mandada por ese Lopunny descarado. Cualquiera diría que estaba yendo a una trampa por voluntad propia. Pero tenía que jugar un poco a su juego si quería obtener pistas o evidencia. Esa vez si me aseguré de llevar un micrófono oculto. A pesar de mi convicción tenía un ligero sabor amargo en mi boca. Al contemplar el vestido rojo que llevaba puesto supe la razón. Quizá inconscientemente pensaba que estaba traicionando a Electi. Volví a recordar cuando lo vi con Paula. Me sacudí esos pensamientos inútiles de la cabeza. Había cosas más importantes que una deforme vida amorosa como la mía.

La limusina se detuvo en frente del lugar. Era mi primera vez ahí, pero entendía de qué tipo de sitio se trataba; Un salón destinado a eventos de celebración, por lo general de alta sociedad únicamente. Ahí tomaban eventos como la inauguración de una nueva instalación, el cierre de un trato, la culminación de un proyecto, la unión de compañías, etc. En esa ocasión se celebraba el retiro de un empresario veterano.

Arnold me recibió en la entrada. Llevaba puesto un traje negro de marca.

–Bienvenida seas Lady – me dijo.

–Buenas noches, señor Peterson.

–Por favor, llámame Arnold. Aquí estamos en una charla casual.

– ¿Lo estamos? –inquirí con cierta picardía. Él me sonrió como si me retara.

Entramos en el lugar. El salón estaba lleno de Pokémon. Individuos de cierta importancia en muchos ámbitos. Todo lo que yo veía realmente era superficialidad en sus expresiones. Él único que parecía ser honesto ante mis instintos era Peterson, irónicamente. Como si se tratara de una rutina fue saludando y presentándome.

–Muy astuto – le dije – haciendo pantalla con mi apellido.

–Me sorprendí cuando averigüé quien eras. Pero esto no es una mera treta, en verdad lo quiero ver como un cortejo. Para que veas que tengo carisma y no solo una habilidad de gran encanto.

–Me cuesta creerlo– me di la vuelta y fui a la mesa donde estaba la comida y tomé unos cuantos.

–Fue por eso mismo que te recibí aquí – me dijo poniéndose a mi lado – no quería que pensaras que intentaría algo en la limusina.

-¿Que te hace pensar que dejaría volver a dejarte lamerme? – le pregunté con altanería.

-¿Lady?

El mundo se me vino encima cuando escuché esa voz. Cerré mis ojos un par de segundo tratando de negar la realidad. Me di la vuelta lentamente. Mi madre me observaba estupefacta desde el otro lado de la mesa. Mi papa se paró en dos patas para poder ver. ¡¿Cómo no vi venir eso?! Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiera escuchado eso último.

– ¿Qué haces aquí hija? – preguntó mi madre.

– ¿no estas con Electi? – mi padre buscó alrededor.

– ¿Electi? – repitió Arnold.

Hice lo que pude por mantener la calma.

–Él no está aquí – respondí – he seguido la investigación por mi cuenta. Ahora si me disculpan debo seguir.

Me retiré, de seguro dejándolos pasmados. Tal como esperaba Arnold me siguió.

–Pensé que estabas al tanto de que tus padres estarían aquí – comentó el lopunny.

–Sí, debí suponerlo- me parecía absurdo que siempre los veía pocas veces que los veía, y luego me los estaba encontrando en los momentos más inoportunos.

-¿y quién es Electi?

-no es de tu incumbencia.

Alcancé a notar cierta seña de irritación en el semblante del lopunny.

–si tanto te interesa podemos hacer un intercambio de información. Pero si vuelves a decirme que no tienes nada de que me sirva la velada se acaba ahora.

Cat me estaba cubriendo. En parte sentía culpa por aprovecharme de su buen espíritu. Si no podía sacarle provecho a eso prefería regresar a mi trabajo. Arnold tomó aire y se calmó.

–Puedo afirmar con seguridad que alguien como tú es capaz de atreverse a mucho con tal de cumplir su objetivo. Estoy más que seguro de que ha estado obteniendo información de mi compañía sin órdenes oficiales. Y aun si las tuviera no me reduciría a chantajearla – sonrió de la misma manera retadora –. Lo que quiero es que formemos un equipo. Tengo sospechas de que alguien en mi compañía sí estuvo trabajando en el negocio de Wulf y los quiero tras las rejas.

–Oh – dije –. Aunque todavía me falta rectificar que usted no sea uno de ellos.

– ¿Qué más puedo hacer para ganarme su confianza?

–Entregarme la información que necesito y testificar.

Arnold frunció los labios y movió la cabeza lado a lado ligeramente.

-parece un precio muy elevado para su confianza nada más.

Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco de otras cuestiones del trabajo? Luego podríamos arreglar una reunión de trabajo – sugirió Arnold-

Ese papelito de hacerse el casanova ya empezaba a colmar mi paciencia. Estaba aburrida y asqueada de hacerme la de desear con ese tipo. No pude evitar pensar que diría Electi si me viera en esas y luego me pregunté qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Estaba en una sala del centro pokemon herido de mi serie de combates. Esperaba a que una enfermera o enfermero me atendiera. Me sorprendí mucho cuando la que entró fue Ángela Bendición. Ella era la dueña de varios centro pokemon, no una simple enfermera. Nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que ella me atendería.

–Hola, Electi – me saludó.

–Hola, señorita Ángela.

–He notado que has venido mucho aquí – empezó a revisar mis heridas.

–Pues estoy en proceso de hacerme más fuerte… no lo he conseguido.

Ella rio.

–Puedo notar que pese a tu físico eres un intelectual más que todo.

–Tiene razón– asentí con desgana. Me atendió las heridas y me vendó con una habilidad asombrosa– ¿Cómo va todo con tu novia?

–Ah… bueno, no la he visto en los últimos días. Ha estado trabajando mucho y no quiero molestarla.

–No deberías dejar que la vida laboral se interponga entre ustedes. Deben darse su tiempo. De lo contrario sus corazones se alejarán.

Esas palabras me preocuparon.

– ¿Cuál es su trabajo?

–Es policía.

–Ah vaya. Quizá ella sea la que lleva los pantalones en la relación.

–Tiene toda la razón – Los dos reímos–. Ella es mandona y le gusta imponer su autoridad. Su carácter es fuerte, como su profesión lo exige. Cuando logro complacerla… cuando logro hacerla sonreír… escucho campanas.

–Ay amorcito. Tú estás bien enamorado – No pude evitar sonrojarme –. Deberías regresar con ella

* * *

Estaba en mi apartamento con un vaso de vino entre mis garras. Olfateaba su aroma. Realmente me sentía sola y me sentía patética por eso mismo. Pensaba que el hecho de querer que alguien me diera fuerzas era algo patético de mi parte. Mi deber era ser fuerte por los débiles. No podía desanimarme. La promesa de la colaboración de Peterson no fue tan alentadora como me lo esperaba. Si en verdad existen esos otros cómplices ocultaron muy bien sus huellas. Dejé el vaso a un lado y alguien abrió la puerta. Instintivamente me puse en guardia, pero me quedé pasmada apenas vi a Electi entrar. Nos miramos en silencio un momento sin decir palabra ni mover musculo. Fue él quien rompió el silencio.

–Perdón por llegar sin avisar.

Tuve un fuerte impulso de irlo a abrazar, pero me contuve.

–Vas y vienes como te place – dije.

–No digas eso… tuve asuntos de los que ocuparme.

– ¿Cómo cuál? – pregunté casi gruñendo.

–Es algo difícil de explicar.

–Soy toda oídos.

Cerró la puerta y me invitó tomar asiento en el sofá.

–Luego de lo ocurrido en la guardería, empecé a… tener pesadillas.

– ¿Con Paula?

Él asintió.

–Fui a un psicólogo y decidí dejar de venir hasta haber solucionado ese problema. Lastimosamente fue más difícil de hacerlo.

– ¿Y eso?

–Me habló de posibles formas de solucionar ese trauma… la primera y más rápida sería enfrentar a Paula y vencerla.

"Eso explicaría que hacía con ella en un gimnasio" pensé, aliviada.

–Sin embargo, no he podido vencerla.

– ¡¿Aun teniendo la ventaja de tipo?!

Asintió, evidentemente apenado.

–Lamento si te preocupe. No quería que me vieras siendo tan patético. Pero no pude aguantar más estar lejos de ti… Quería volver a verte.

Me miró como si ejecutara ojos tiernos. No aguanté más y me abalancé sobre él tumbándolo sobre el sofá. Le di numerosas lamidas en el rostro silenciando sus palabras y luego lo besé. Lo sentí tensarse unos segundos, después correspondió. Me rodeó con sus brazos fornidos y acarició mi espalda.

–Ya no digas más – susurré sin separarme y nos acomodamos en el sofá.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Me encontraba en medio de una isla desierta. Si es que a eso se le podía llamar isla. Era el tipo lugar caricaturesco que contaba solamente con un bulto de arena y una palmera en medio del océano. Vi burbujas emerger cerca de la isla como si algo estuviera emergiendo. Me asusté. De seguro era paula que venía sujetarme con sus tentáculos babosos y hacerme una felación en contra de mi voluntad. No tenía escapatoria y me resigné a mi destino, pero en lugar de Paula lo que emergió fue una concha gigante. Quedé confundido. Esta se abrió lentamente desplegando un brillo rosa. Abrí mis ojos como plato cuando vi a Lady en su interior. Estaba recostada de lado y unas conchas pequeñas idénticas a los de gorebyss estaban en su pecho y entrepierna.

–Eleeeeeeecti – me llamó con voz dulce –. Ven amor y disfrutemos juntos de una cena romántica.

Ella sacó un plato grande que tenía un sushi de apariencia vistosa. Se notaban los trozos de tentáculos y ventosas.

–No me hagas esperar – insistió y me llamó con un ademan de su garra.

Escuché una risa a mis espaldas. Sorprendido, me di vuelta y resultó que la palmera era un exeggutor de Alola. Sus cabezas veían a Lady con sonrisas pervertidas en su rostro. Furioso, le di un puñetazo tumbándolo. Se cayó de costado, el tope llegando a caer en el agua y la parte gruesa del tallo aun en tierra. Pataleaba intentando ponerse de pie y se veían las burbujas del aire que se le escapaba. Salté al agua y fui nadando hacia Lady. Cuando estaba cerca estiré mi brazo para alcanzarla y… recobré el conocimiento. Me dolía todo el cuerpo y me ardía la piel. Tenía marcas de arañazos y mordidas por todos lados. Bajo mis fosas nasales tenía sangre seca. Olvídense de caer dormido, ¡caí debilitado! A mi lado estaba Lady acurrucada. Dormía tan plácidamente como una cría recién salida del cascaron. Únicamente tenía el pelaje un poco chamuscado y erizado por las descargas que no pude contener. Los vecinos, si no es que todo el edificio debieron escucharnos. Me sentí avergonzado, aunque también confundido. Ninguno se quejó o llamó al policía… podría deberse a que Lady era una policía.

Miré el reloj. No pude reprimir un quejido de sorpresa. Fue suficiente para hacer despertar a Lady. Ella miró confundida a todas partes hasta que dio con mis ojos y se detuvo. Yo también sufrí los efectos de esa parálisis. Ella rompió el contacto visual bajando la cabeza. Se alisó un mechón de su cabellera. No sabía si interpretar eso como si estuviera apenada.

–Lady… - le hablé.

–Lo lamento.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

– ¿Qué?

–Te lastimé – me miró las heridas.

–Oh no importa.

– No sé qué me pasó… Creo que ambos conocimos un lado bien salvaje de mí - Los dos soltamos una risa por lo bajo y nos besamos -. Debe dolerte mucho.

–Para ser sincero, sí. Sobre todo el trasero. Me lo mordiste bien duro y todavía no puedo creer que después de chuparme la punta de una cola me la metie…

Ella puso una zarpa sobre mi boca. El rubor en su rostro se notaba bajo su pelaje.

– Ven. Déjame y te curo.

–Olvídate de mí. Vas demasiado tarde para el trabajo.

–Tú déjame preocuparme por eso.

Ella me jaló de un brazo y me sacó de la cama. Yo estaba en shock por su respuesta. Realmente estaba restándole importancia a su trabajo soñado. Me pregunté si ella dejó sus principios a un lado por un sentimiento de culpa; por esa vez que me rechazó después de la graduación. Lady empezó a rociarme un restaura todo. Las heridas cicatrizaban rápidamente y mis energías volvían.

–Deberías ir a un centro médico por un chequeo – dijo ella pasando suavemente su zarpa por mi pecho.

–A este paso seré paciente del año– Volvimos a reír–. La última vez que fui me atendió la mismísima Ángela Bendición. Es muy amable.

–Qué raro que la dueña de los centros te atendiera en persona.

–Eso mismo pensaba, me dijo que estaba en un descanso. Imagínate. Su descanso es hacer de enfermera ordinaria.

Quedamos en silencio cuando terminó de aplicarme la medicina. Estaba muy pegada a mí, pero evitaba verme.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté. Con mi pulgar y dedo índice tomé su mandíbula y gentilmente la hice que me viera.

–Quiero que sepas… que ya no te guardo rencor por lo que hiciste aquella vez y también quiero disculparme por decir que te habías aprovechado cuando yo fui la que incité eso.

Supuse de qué hablaba. Fue una vez que regresamos de un cumpleaños de un colega. Lady y yo estábamos pasados de copas. Ella más que yo. En medio de una charla sin sentido le dije lo bella que era cuando se reía a lo cual ella respondió con una negativa. Le dije que incluso era más bella que una súper modelo. Guiada por la falta de razón ella empezó a modelar para mí. Se fue atreviendo cada vez más hasta estar ante mí en su traje de nacimiento. Afortunadamente eso no llegó a más, pero al día siguiente cuando descubrió las fotos en mi celular se enojó mucho conmigo. Me echó y no me habló en un mes. Tuvo que pasar otro mes para que pudiera volver a visitarla en su apartamento.

–Mejor olvidemos eso – le respondí y le sobé el rostro.

–Dime algo Electi…– pareció dudar un momento – Es que me sigue costando creerlo ¿cómo es que no estuviste con ninguna otra hembra luego de lo que pasó en el baile de graduación?

– ¿Eso? ya te dije. Nunca pude reponerme. Claro, muchas hembras se acercaban a mí con ese tipo de intenciones – sus ojos se entrecerraron quedando como cuchillas -, pero cada vez que si quiera pensaba en corresponderles te veía a ti –Sus ojos se abrieron completamente -. Yo sabía que si empezaba a revolcarme con hembras teniéndote a ti en mi corazón me sentiría horrible después. Tú eras y eres la única para mí.

–Ay Electi…–su voz se quebró. Fue la primera vez que le escuché ese tono y mi corazón se encogió. La besé y la abracé estrechamente.

…

Quería que me tragara la tierra. Fue como si mi fortaleza mental y sentido común regresaran luego de haberme separado de Electi. No solo lloré en sus brazos sino que le confesé lo del beso accidental con Cat. De alguna forma me hizo sentir culpable ocultarle eso después de su confesión de castidad durante todos estos años. Se burló y me miró con cara de macho machista ¡mono pervertido! Su sonrisa se borró cuando también le dije que en la guardería un macho (no revelé su identidad) logró besarme y hacerme sexo oral. Su reacción me hizo sentir peor. Para calmarlo me tragué mi orgullo y le concedí una sesión breve de apareamiento en pose de Furfrou cosa que me hizo sentir tan… sumisa. Ya ni me reconocía por darle todo ese poder sobre mí. Confiaba que la montaña de papeleo que me iba a poner el jefe como castigo iba a mantener mi mente ocupada.

Estaba a punto de entrar en la estación del metro cuando capté algo con mi olfato. Me di la vuelta y vi que entre los Pokémon estaba un Abra. Venía hacia la entrada del metro echándose encima un restaura todo. Se veía lastimado. Hacía lo que podía por cargar una maleta casi tan grande como él.

–Oiga – Al escuchar mi voz se petrificó. Me miró con espanto.

Di un paso hacia el frente y entonces desapareció con una teletrasportación. Agudicé mis sentidos al máximo. Logré escuchar un jadeo. Fui corriendo en cuatro patas entre los ciudadanos y llegué a un callejón cercano. El Abra estaba apoyado en la maleta. Sin darle oportunidad de teletrasportarse otra vez le lancé un pulso umbrío. El ataque le dio y rosó el maletín. El Pokémon psíquico cayó debilitado mientras que por un agujero en el maletín, hecho por mi ataque, se asomaban unos fajos de billetes.

…

Estaba sentada frente al escritorio del jefe. Ese Arcanine tenía la mirada cargada de furia y su cuerpo emitía un fuerte fogaje. Esperaba en silencio a que él empezara a hablar. El silencio era muy incómodo y denso. Me mantenía calmada, aunque tenía una pizca de culpabilidad. Parecía que fuera una chica rebelde que se estaba por salirse con la suya y el adulto no podía hacer nada más que sentir enojo.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Devon? – gruñó él –. Hasta cuando decides descuidar tu trabajo haces un buen trabajo.

Aquel Abra resultó ser un ladrón que interceptó un cargamento de dinero y logró escabullirse por poco de los agentes especiales tipo psíquico.

– ¿Puedo saber cómo es que lograste esta hazaña?

– Fue solo casualidad – respondí manteniéndome serena –. Me levanté tarde para el trabajo y cuando iba a entrar en la estación del metro pude sentir ese hedor característico de los billetes. Por la concentración supe que era una gran cantidad. Entonces vi a un Abra con señales de daño que también iba a entrar en la estación. De seguro era su vía de escape. Cuando lo miré noté como se asustó y eso levantó aún más mis sospechas. Su huida me lo confirmó. A causa de sus heridas no pudo ir muy lejos.

El jefe asintió y meditó sus palabras.

– ¿Qué ocurría con tu radio? – preguntó.

Recordé que terminó dañado por una descarga de Electi.

–Estaba descompuesto por lo que no estaba al tanto de la situación.

El jefe suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No preguntó por la razón de mi retraso, lo cual agradecí.

–No solo tienes una habilidad, tienes un don. Ya con este logro puedes conseguir un ascenso fuera de la ronda de selección y sin que nadie mueva sus influencias. Se puede decir que es un crimen no usar tus habilidades en un lugar que te dé el espacio y los recursos que necesitas.

Guardé silencio y el jefe rodó los ojos.

–Lárgate – Me dijo –. Ve y firma unos papeles o has lo que quieras por el resto del día.

–Sí señor.

Salí de su oficina. Que las cosas salieran tan bien me dio un mal sabor de boca. Los aplausos que me dedicaban los demás agentes no ayudaban. Llegue a mi cubículo sin saber qué hacer. Ese lado rebelde que recién descubría me susurró al oído como una mala conciencia que llamara a Electi y me fuera con él en una escapada por ese día. Sacudí mi cabeza reconociendo lo absurdo de eso. Dejé mi cubículo, no iba a poder concentrarme de todas formas. Creyéndome alguien privilegiado tomé una patrulla sola. Cat estaba en su propio papeleo. Esperaba que conducir la patrulla en silencio por la ciudad me relajara.

Conduje sin contratiempos. Escuchaba en la radio sobre crímenes que ocurrían en otros sectores de la ciudad. Los otros oficiales se ocupaban de eso. Parecía que la suerte quería darme un día libre. Por el momento decidí seguirle la corriente. Fui a una tienda y como un estereotipo de policía compré una caja de pokepuff (todos de sabor picante) con un café extra grande y extra cargado sin azúcar.

– ¿Por qué son color chocolate? – me preguntaba dándole un mordisco a uno.

El día siguió igual de calmado y cayó la noche. El crimen siguió bajo control y yo seguí con mi glotonería suelta. Me compré una docena de gateau sabor picante (estos se veían como barritas rectangulares color naranja) y una soda pop dietética. Cerca de la media noche detuve la patrulla en una gasolinera. Bajé con la intención de llenar el tanque. Fue entonces que noté que alguien se acercó hacia mí. Era un scizor que llevaba puesto una gabardina y sombrero color café.

–Fue difícil localizarla al moverse con tanta libertad el día de hoy, oficial Devon – dijo y me puse en guardia.

– ¿Que buscan tú… y tu amiguita? – pregunté y una delphox apareció por el otro lado de mi patrulla. Llevaba una gabardina femenina color negro.

–Relájese – dijo la delphox–. No buscamos problemas con la ley.

–Todo lo contrario –volvió a hablar el scizor –. Queremos ayudar.

Ambos se me acercaron. No detectaba señal de malicia en sus miradas por lo que relajé mi postura.

–Antes que nada ¿Quiénes son?- pregunté.

–soy Dave y ella es mi compañera Karen. Somos investigadores privados- respondió el scizor.

–Fuimos contratados para investigar este mismo caso.

– ¿Contratados por quién?

–Usted lo conoce. Arnold Peterson.

Levanté una ceja. Peterson no había mencionado nada de investigadores privados.

–Entiendo su desconfianza – dijo Dave – el señor Peterson nos pidió ser discretos en la búsqueda en otros sectores mientras ustedes esculcaban en la empresa.

– nos avisó que estaban estancados así que nos autorizó de darle los resultados de nuestra investigación. Él trató de ponerse en contacto con usted pero no pudo – añadió la delphox que sacó un dispositivo táctil de su gabardina. Lo desbloqueó y me lo dio.

Eran registros de entregas importadas del extranjero. A simple vista parecían ordinarias, pero los nombres de varios de los productos me llamaron la atención.

–Lo ha notado, ¿no? – dijo Karen.

–Muchos de estas etiquetas se han usado en el pasado par trasportar otro tipo de productos químicos-. Respondí.

–Investigamos a las compañías que los ordenaron y todas resultaron ser falsas. Edificios vacíos – dijo Dave.

– ¿Revisaron las cámaras de seguridad? – pregunté.

–Sí, los responsables se aseguraron de no salir en ellas.

–Pok-ex fue el medio para distribuirlas. Los trabajadores no dieron ninguna información de utilidad tampoco – suspiró Karen -. Solo decían cosas como que hacen muchas entregas y no pueden recordar a todos quienes se las dan.

–No se ven cuando las cargas salen, ¿verdad?

–Precisamente. Entran, nunca salen – respondió Dave,

–Los drones les tomaría tiempo sacar estas cantidades ¿teletrasportación?

La delphox negó.

–No encontré rastros de energía psíquica en los lugares.

–Quizá si se tomen la molestia con los drones – añadió Dave.

– ¿Revisaron bien los lugares?

–Por supuesto. Incluso contamos con la colaboración de un luxray amigo nuestro.

– ¿Y no han intentado entrar en el momento de las entregas? – pregunté.

–Para nuestra mala fortuna las entregas se detuvieron cuando nos enteramos de esto.

Suelto un bufido, fastidiada.

– ¿Y la ubicación de las compañías falsas? – pregunté. Karen tomó de vuelta su dispositivo. Tras mover su dedo por la pantalla táctil me lo regresó. Miré rápidamente las direcciones –. Necesito una mejor perspectiva.

Entré en mí la patrulla y saqué un mapa de la ciudad que abrí sobre el capó de la patrulla.

– ¿Todavía usan mapas en papel? – preguntó Karen con cierto tono de burla.

–Yo si los uso – respondí mientras marcaba con una X los lugares usando un marcador.

Una vez acabé empecé a recorrer todo el mapa con mi mirada. Puse toda mi concentración en encontrar alguna pista. Tenía el presentimiento de que podría haber alguna. Quedé absorta en esa tarea y perdí noción de lo que me rodeaba. No supe cuánto tiempo duré así. Recorría cada línea que representaba una carretera y trataba de unir las X formando alguna ruta o patrón que guiaran a algún sitio sospechoso. Finalmente encontré la pieza central del rompecabezas.

– ¡Lo tengo! –grité.

– ¡Ay! ¡¿Qué haces?! – chilló Karen.

Me percaté que la tenía sujeta del brazo y apresada contra el capote.

–Eh… ¿qué pasó? – la solté.

– ¡Esa es mi pregunta! – La delphox se frotó el brazo- te quedaste embobada y nada más toqué tu hombro me atacas.

–Ah lo siento. Fue reflejo – solté una risa nerviosa. El par de investigadores me miraron con extrañeza–. En fin, ya sé a dónde hay que ir.

 **Notas del autor:**

bueno debo reconocer que este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir. Me gusta el genero policíaco y probar con una historia de este tipo fue una de las razones para empezar a escribir este fic. Pero me estanqué en el momento de pensar como iba a aparecer la siguiente pista y tras muchas reescrituras de este capítulo opté por esta forma... espero haya quedado bien. gracias por leer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, aquí un capítulo luego de haber superado un atasco de escritor. Espero les guste. Les digo que usé la idea de incubadoras de Pokémon Go, pero no sé si poner la imagen genérica de los huevos de los juegos o ponerle a cada especie un diseño de huevo como en el anime. Opinen si gustan. Sin más que decir, aquí está el capítulo.

 **Capítulo 12**

Iba manejando la patrulla con los investigadores en los asientos traseros. Las avenidas estaban desoladas dándole un aspecto casi fantasmal a la ciudad.

–Ya dinos a donde vamos- exigió Karen.

– Vamos al centro pokemon principal –. Respondí.

– ¿Y eso?

–Es el lugar donde está el nuevo laboratorio de drogas – pude sentir la mirada fija de ellos en mi nuca –. El mejor lugar para tener un laboratorio era el distrito de almacenamiento. No hay cámaras ahí y se pueden encubrir las entregas de químicos con mucha más facilidad. Al ya no tenerlo los socios de Wulf necesitaban otra instalación. Con entregas de forma legal a compañías falsas reabastecieron la nueva instalación, pero debían sacarlas de esos lugares sin que nadie los viera.

– ¿y cómo lo hicieron? – preguntó Karen.

–Por las tuberías de acueducto – respondí –. Esos edificios estaban sobre las tuberías más grandes de la ciudad.

–Por eso Jasón no encontró nada "fuera de lo común" con su visión – Comentó Dave-. Debieron abrirlas y sellarlas con extrema precisión.

–Por suerte el mapa de las vías de transito es casi idéntico al del acueducto, así lo supe – continué –. No es tarea fácil haber hecho eso y el tráfico muy continuo y voluminoso habría interrumpido el flujo de agua llamando la atención. Eso explica el número de compañías falsas. Para mala fortuna de ellos terminó perjudicándolos. Las tuberías convergen al centro de la ciudad para volver a distribuirse. Debieron haber salido en otros edificios y llevarlas al centro pokemon.

–Hay muchos edificios importantes y de gran tamaño en esa zona. El laboratorio podría ser cualquiera, ¿no? – dijo Karen.

–Ángela Bendición estuvo en los mismos eventos sociales que Wulf.

– ¡¿Y eso es la razón?!

–Sí, fue una estupidez mía no haber hablado con ella en persona y confiar en su buena fachada.

Llegamos a un estacionamiento que funcionaba las 24 horas del día. Dejamos la patrulla en un piso superior.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer exactamente? – Quiso saber la Delphox.

–Entraremos y buscaremos en sitios amplios y aislados como los almacenes y la morgue – respondí –. De ser necesario recorreremos cada rincón del lugar antes de que amanezca.

–Tengo un contacto que nos otorgará el plano del hospital – Karen manejó su dispositivo –. Eso nos ayudará a tener una visión más panorámica como dices tú.

Tras sólo un par de minutos en el teléfono Karen conecto el dispositivo a un mini proyector de hologramas. Lo puso sobre el capó de la patrulla y un modelo tridimensional del hospital se proyectó.

–Mejor que uno de papel –. Rio ella y yo puse en blanco mis ojos. La Delphox movió su mano en el holograma y las paredes desaparecieron quedando al descubierto todo el esqueleto metálico del edificio. Con otro movimiento se separaron los distintos niveles. De la misma forma fue mostrando en detalle el plano de cada piso por separado.

–Por el tamaño de este lugar deberíamos separarnos –. Comentó Dave.

–De haber sabido que haríamos el operativo esta misma noche habría traído intercomunicadores – dijo Karen.

–No será necesario – les dije y nuevamente atraje sus miradas llenas de intriga –. Muéstrame el tercer sótano –. Le indiqué a Karen.

Ella hizo una mueca como de disgusto que ignoré y me mostró el plano de ese nivel.

–Ahora vuelve al modelo en tercera dimensión dejando solo los ductos de ventilación– volvió a acatar mis órdenes. Analicé un momento las redes de ventilación–. Lo sabía. Esa es una recámara para incubación de huevos. Se puede saber por el número de ductos que conectan ese lugar con el exterior.

– ¿Y qué significa eso? – preguntó Karen.

– Todos esos ductos forman parte del sistema de filtración y renovación del aire para el control del ambiente. Así los huevos tienen aire limpio. Pero los huevos no son los únicos que se benefician de eso.

– ¡Las plantas! – Exclamó Dave en voz baja –. ¡Las plantas de bayas wiki!

–Precisamente.

–Bueno señorita conjeturas, ¿cómo explicas que le devuelvan esos huevos delicados en buen estado a los padres si no los tienen en la sala de incubación? – preguntó Karen colocando las manos en su cintura.

– ¿Se te olvidó el negocio legal de Wulf? – pregunté con cierto tono de picardía.

– ¡Incubadoras de huevos! – volvió a gritar Dave por lo bajo.

–Bien hecho recordándoselo – Volví a mirar a Karen que se veía bastante avergonzada –. Cada una de esas incubadoras cuesta un dineral; algo que no pueden costear los que llevan sus huevos para los cuidados especiales en el hospital. Wulf debió darle docenas de incubadoras a Bendición para dejar libre esa recamara, como un invernadero provisional. No necesitamos saber en qué parte del edificio está el laboratorio de fabricación, con tomarle unas fotos al cultivo tendremos a esa narcotraficante en la bolsa.

Casi que estallé en carcajadas al ver la cara que ponía Karen. Parecía como una adolescente llena de ego que acababan de dejar en ridículo.

–Pero antes de ir quisiera que dijeran la verdad sobre quienes son –. Reafirmé mi tono. Karen se sonrojó en extremo y Dave rio.

–Los rumores no le hacen justicia, oficial Devon – Dijo Dave, sonriente –. La única razón de que no esté en un puesto más alto es por la falta en la "cantidad" de experiencia que no se ve bien en el sistema, pero la calidad de su talento va más allá de compensar eso.

Dave sacó una identificación. Tenía su foto y decía PBI en letras rojas. Karen bufó e hizo lo mismo.

– ¡¿Son agentes del PBI?! – fue mi turno de asombrarme.

–Estuvimos detrás de varias redes de narcotráfico por muchos meses – habló Karen–. Con el arresto de Wulf el caso se cerró.

–Teníamos el presentimiento de que el negocio se ahondaba más de lo que nuestra inteligencia nos indicaba – siguió Dave.

–Y empezaron una investigación no oficial – terminé por ellos.

–Se podría decir – contestó Dave.

–Ay al fin Rotom puede dejar de fingir – se escuchó un voz chillona y el teléfono de Karen salió volando de su bolsillo. Su carcaza adquirió una tonalidad roja y en la pantalla aparecieron unos ojos azules y una boca sonriente en forma de luna creciente. Solo un Rotom con permiso especial puede poseer equipos electrónicos que conecten a las redes.

–Bueno, déjeme presentarle al agente Rotom – dijo Dave.

– ¡Hola! Mucho gusto.

– ¿Se llama como su especie? – pregunté.

–Es algo… peculiar –. Contestó Dave.

–Bueno, ya no hay tiempo que perder –. Dijo Karen.

–De hecho será mejor que ustedes se queden aquí.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gritó la Delphox.

–Ahora que me ayudaste a tener mi golpe de inspiración, sólo será necesario que vaya yo a tomar las fotos. Será más difícil para mí ocultarlos con mis ilusiones.

–No necesitamos de tus dichosas ilusiones– gruñó Karen.

–Quizá, pero trabajo mejor sola cuando de infiltración se trata.

–Rotom puede ir contigo – dijo el pokemon eléctrico fantasma –. Rotom puede abrir cerraduras electrónicas y hackear el sistema de vigilancia.

–Oh perfecto. Tú puedes venir.

– ¡¿huh?! ¡¿No dijiste que trabajabas mejor sola?! – chilló Karen.

–Este pequeñín sólo cuenta como equipo, así que es viable– respondí otra vez con picardía. Rotom y Dave rieron. Karen parecía que iba a echar espuma por la boca.

Tomé a Rotom y lo metí en mi bolsillo. Antes de escuchar alguna otra queja de esa zorra gruñona salí corriendo en cuatro patas (para ser honesta no tenía autoridad moral para pensar en ella como una zorra gruñona siendo yo una). Me moví rápido y sigilosamente, habría tenido más movilidad con mi traje especial en lugar de mi uniforme corriente. Apenas estuve cerca cree una de mis ilusiones para hacerme invisible y entrar sin problemas. Rotom iba dándome indicaciones del camino que debía seguir. Bajé por las escaleras, encontrándome eventualmente con uno que otro empleado. Seguí descendiendo hasta llegar al nivel de la recamara de incubación.

– ¡Alto! – me detuve en seco al escuchar la vocecilla de Rotom.

– ¿Qué pasa? – pregunté en un susurro.

–Hay detectores de movimiento en el pasillo.

Escudriñé el pasillo con mi vista y logré ver unos diminutos círculos plateados en el sócalo y el techo.

– ¿Los puedes desactivar?

–Rotom está en eso… ¡listo!

Seguí por el pasillo sin dudar. Anduve sigilosa como un fantasma, hasta llegar a una puerta con cerradura electrónica. Rotom salió de mi bolsillo y se colocó en frente del lector de tarjetas. Yo siempre mantuve activa mis ilusiones, en tanto que no apareciera algún empleado no tendría que preocuparme por cualquier ruido que hiciera la puerta al abrirse. El foco sobre la cerradura pasó de luz roja a verde y la puerta se abrió. Entré, pero esperé a que se cerrara de nuevo para mantener la visión de la puerta cerrada ante la cámara de seguridad que estaba justo afuera. Una vez cerrada seguí mi camino y finalmente llegué a mi destino. Tal y como me lo imaginé, en lugar de anaqueles con huevos estaba una mini selva de plantas de frutos purpuras iluminadas por lámparas solares.

"Lotería" pensé.

Rotom salió de mi bolsillo y empezó a grabar el lugar. Casi podía imaginarme a Ángela tras las rejas.

–Uh oh – dijo Rotom.

– ¿Qué?

–Alguien acaba de entrar en esta zona.

Nos apartamos de la ventanilla y me agazapé pegada a un muro. Vi a Ángela Bendición entrar con un par de machamp vestidos de enfermeros. Uno de ellos llevaba algo bajo su brazo y la Blissey llevaba un huevo autentico de pokemon en su saco. Se detuvieron enfrente de la vitrina y miraron hacia el plantío. Caminé a hurtadillas con la intención de irme.

–Ya no hay escapatoria para ti.

Repentinamente Bendición se dio la vuelta y de su boca salió un viento helado que se esparció rápidamente por el lugar. Ese ataque de ventisca deshizo mis ilusiones que me mantenían oculta.

–Oficial Devon, las horas de visita ya pasaron –. Rio ella. Gruñí en respuesta.

–Ya todo acabó Bendición – dije mientras me colocaba en guardia –. Tengo evidencia sólida contra ti.

–Esto no ha acabado y nunca lo hará – los enfermeros avanzaron y yo me preparé para eludirlos y salir de ahí.

–Ni lo pienses – dijo Bendición sacando el huevo de su saco–. No harás nada si te preocupa el bienestar de este pequeño bulto lleno de vida.

Gruñí con ira e impotencia repentina. Fugazmente revisé mis opciones, podría haber intentado pasar entre los enfermeros y quitarle el huevo. No era imposible, pero ¿de qué serviría? Tenía docenas de esos a su disposición. Suspiré derrotada y levanté mis manos en señal de rendición. Los enfermeros me tomaron de los brazos.

–Regístrenla – les ordenó la Blissey.

Esas ocho manos me sujetaron y palparon por todos lados. Me quitaron mi equipo. Retuve una sonrisa de esperanza cuando noté que no tenían a Rotom ni el dispositivo que tenía poseído. Luego de la requisa me colocaron una camisa de fuerza y un bozal. Aplicando presión en mis hombros me pusieron de rodillas.

– ¿Puedo al menos saber cómo me descubrió? – pregunté para hacer tiempo. Ella rio con gracia.

–Mi sistema de seguridad no es solo electrónico y digital. Hay pokemon que escanean continuamente el edificio con sus habilidades naturales.

–Debí imaginarlo – me percaté de un comunicador que tenía en el oído–, pero en serio ¿Por qué se metió en este mundo de drogas? Si es por dinero sus centros debían darle más que suficiente.

–Ay niña, esto no se trata de dinero sino de metas y una visión – Bendición soltó una risilla –. Durante años Wulf invirtió para que se desarrollara un aluwiki que generara una dependencia tras una sola dosis. Él quería iniciar un mundo donde la legalización de las drogas fuera una realidad y tendría el apoyo del pueblo para asumir el liderazgo.

–Vaya, ¿y que quiere usted?

–¿Yo? Se podría decir que quiero lo mismo que él. Sólo que ahora yo seré la líder del pueblo Y la principal suministradora de Aluwiki.

–Hmmm si tuviera que decir una frase cliché en este momento sería: ¡No se va a salir con la suya!

Ella volvió a reír.

–Tú ya no tienes oportunidad de detenerme, para cuando sepan qué pasó contigo YO seré la ley ¡llévensela a la morgue!

Los machamp me sujetaron. Fue en ese instante que noté que la expresión de Ángela Bendición se congeló. Supuse que escuchó algo por el intercomunicador. Me levanté de golpe y le propiné un rodillazo en el rostro a uno de los enfermeros, le di una patada a Bendición en el vientre mandándola contra la pared y una patada en la entrepierna al otro enfermero. Miré hacia arriba el huevo que había salido volando hace unos momentos y lo atrapé con mi pata a manera de balón de futbol. Uno de los enfermeros me agarró la otra y me jaló. Hice lo posible para dejar el huevo con cuidado en el suelo. El machamp me levantó y me puso de cabeza, acto seguido me azotó contra el suelo. Todo el aire de mis pulmones se salió. Se puso encima de mí a horcajadas. Levantó sus brazos y unió cada par de manos. Yo pataleaba en un intento fútil por liberarme. Apreté los dientes esperando el golpe, pero se escuchó el ruido de la puerta siendo destrozada. Una figura envuelta en llamas azules entró al lugar y le propinó una patada en el rostro al machamp que me apresaba. Las flamas se deshicieron dejando ver la figura de una Blaziken.

– ¡¿Bursy?! – exclamé sorprendida.

–Uff llegué a tiempo – ella me ayudó a levantarme y el otro enfermero se recompuso. Unas cuchillas de viento lo golpearon y lo derribaron.

–Esta reunión es más emotiva de lo que esperaba –. Comentó Michael.

Bursy me ayudó a ponerme de pie en tanto que Michael inmovilizaba a Bendición.

– ¿Cómo llegaron aquí? – pregunté mientras mi ex compañera zafaba las correas de la camisa de fuerza.

–Recibimos una llamada anónima y nos reprodujeron una grabación con tu deducción– respondió Bursy –. Volamos inmediatamente a la estación de trasferencia para volver a la ciudad.

Terminó de soltar las ataduras y me quité la camisa de fuerza.

–Sospecho quien fue el informador anónimo – vi que cierto pokemon electrónico aparecía de detrás de la Blaziken y reía por lo bajo. Bursy se exaltó un poco –. Puede que tu intuición sea tan buena como la mía si les avisaste con tiempo.

– ¡Si! Karen y Dave están cuidando los huevos en este preciso instante ¡Rotom hizo un buen trabajo!

Bursy me miró esperando una explicación.

–Son agentes del PBI – dije.

–Oh sí que te has hecho buenos amigos en este tiempo.

Nos miramos a los ojos y sentí lo mismo que ella; una felicidad desbordante.

–Ay amiga – sollozó ella y nos dimos un fuerte abrazo –. Cuanto lamento no haberte apoyado.

–Mejor tarde que nunca –. Le dije y las dos reímos.

"Vaya que me siento excluido" pensó Michael luego de haber debilitado a Ángela y sus dos matones.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tomé ese diminuto vaso lleno de un licor color bronce y lo dejé caer en el interior de esa jarra de cerveza dorada. Antes de que el vaso tocara el fondo la espuma blanca ya desbordaba. Tomé la jarra de vidrio y brindé junto a los presentes. Acto seguido bebí la mitad del contenido.

–Oye hazlo con mesura – me dijo Electi.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté – Si ya no me importa que te aproveces de mí estando borracha.

Se escuchó un coro de "Uuuyy" seguido de risas y chiflidos que pusieron a Electi colorado. Estábamos en un bar con mucho que celebrar. Para mí el motivo principal era el encarcelamiento de Ángela Bendición. Los demás estaban ahí por eso y mi condecoración por mis servicios. Ahora tenía nuevamente las puertas abiertas para un puesto como detective. Con eso y mi relación formal con Electi se podría decir que estaba al mismo nivel en plan de vida junto con Bursy y Michael. Ese par no dudaron en traer a sus parejas; Jerry Icetone (el beartic) y Clara Plumífera (la pidgeot). Michael se daba piquitos con su novio y le decía continuamente piropos poéticos y empalagosos, en tanto que Bursy le daba continuos codazos a Jerry para que dejara quieta su zarpa bajo la mesa.

–Me hubiera gustado ayudar – comentó Cat con un aura de depresión rodeándola.

–Lo siento, no quería tener que esperar ni un segundo más – le sobé las orejas en un intento por animarla –. Tienes talento y potencial. Estoy segura de que me alcanzaras antes de lo que crees.

Las dos sonreímos.

–Gracias, Lady.

Pude notar cierto rubor bajo su pelaje.

–Pero hay algo que me preocupa – habló Electi –. Con Ángela encarcelada ¿qué pasará con los centros pokemon?

–Relájate – le dijo Michael –. El gobierno se hará cargo mientras los otros "Mandibuzz" empresariales se adueñan de las instalaciones o crean las suyas propias.

–Las noticias no dejaran de hablar eso por todo un mes de eso – dijo Clara.

–Ni me lo recuerden – suspiré con fastidio –. Los periodistas me acosan como si fuera la estrella de cine del momento.

Bebí la otra mitad de la jarra.

…

A la mañana siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que tenía la impresión de haber recibido una lobotomía sin anestesia. Sin abrir los ojos estiré mi brazo y encontré lo que buscaba. Un brazo bien musculoso. Me escurrí por debajo y descansé mi cabeza sobre el pecho de mi mono guapetón. Lo pasé un brazo por encima y entrelacé mi pierna con la suya. Electi me estrechó con su brazo. Sonreí. No teníamos nada puesto. Una ventaja de estar en grupos huevo diferente es el apareamiento sin preocupaciones.

No supe si caí dormida y pasó algo más de tiempo, pero mi celular sonó. El tono perforaba mis tímpanos sensibles como si fuera un pico de pikipek. Lo ignoré y esperé a que se detuviera. Pero las llamadas venían una detrás de otra. Al final salí de las sabanas para tomar mi celular de la mesa de noche.

–Diga – gruñí.

–Hasta que puedo comunicarme contigo Lady – la voz de Peterson me empeoró el ánimo. Suspiré.

– Mas te vale que sea bueno para llamarme en mi día libre.

–Lo es. Conseguí la información que vincula a personas de mi compañía con el cartel de drogas.

Abrí los ojos sobreponiéndome a la resaca.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – me senté en la cama.

–Quiero hablar contigo cuanto antes, no quiero darles oportunidad de que escapen.

–Seguro, vayamos a la estación

–De hecho quiero hablar primero esto en privado antes de hacerlo de una forma oficial. Ven a mi casa.

Duré un momento sin decir nada.

–Espero no te vuelvas a pasar de listo.

–No lo haré, lo prometo. Venga cuanto antes. Por favor. Te mandaré la dirección por correo.

Lo pensé un momento.

–Bien – suspiré.

Corté la llamada y sentía las manos de Electi en mis brazos.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó.

Me di la vuelta y le di un beso suave y prolongado.

–Me tengo que ir – le susurré en los labios.

– ¿Por qué?

–Es importante.

Él suspiró y asintió pesadamente. Le di otro beso y me levanté para tomar mis ropas.

– ¿No vas a comer nada?

–Comeré algo sencillo. Volveré para el almuerzo.

–Ya es medio día.

–Entonces para la cena. Tomaré prestado tu auto.

Terminé de cambiarme e intercambiamos miradas. Electi hacía unos ojitos tiernos. Le salté encima y le di otro beso, más profundo y demorado. Esperaba que eso compensara dejarlo de esa forma. Luego del beso me levanté. Camino a la salida tomé un pan y pastillas de sal de frutas. Bajé en el ascensor. Al salir del edificio busqué el auto de Electi. Lo encontré estacionado en una esquina. Era uno color negro y el modelo no era uno tan caro para lo que Electi podía costearse. Por suerte el tiempo del parquímetro no había expirado. Subí al auto y lo encendí. El tablero era completamente digital. Y el sonido del motor eléctrico era el más suave que cualquier otro que haya sentido a través de un volante.

…

Nada más con ver ese lugar ya me daba mala espina. Era una mansión enorme pintada de un color café. Justo el tono del pelaje de los lopunny. En frente estaba un jardín semicircular lleno de plantas tan exóticas que te hacían preguntarte si eran naturales o artificiales. Hasta ese momento había tenido las reuniones con Peterson en su oficina o alguna sala de reuniones en alguna empresa en las que estuviera haciendo negocios.

Ese era el sector de estrato socioeconómico más alto de la ciudad; incluso de las ciudades cercanas. Cada propiedad prácticamente abarcaba una manzana. El Conkeldurr guardia abrió la reja del frente. Dejé el auto de Electi parqueado en la entrada. Peterson me recibió en la puerta. Tenía una vestimenta sencilla comparada a lo elegante que siempre estaba.

–Buenos días, Lady.

–Buenos días, y vayamos al grano.

Entramos. El interior seguía emanando esa aura de magnate de negocios. Tomamos asiento en unas sillas de madera pulida y cojines de terciopelo verde. La mesa de té enfrente de nosotros parecía una obra de arte que constaba de varillas retorcidas que soportaban un cristal circular.

– ¿Y bien? – insistí.

Peterson saco de su bolsillo una memoria USB y me la ofreció, pero cuando quise tomarla la retiró.

–No me mires así Lady.

–Por millonésima vez, es oficial Devon para ti.

–Escucha sí quiero que la justicia caiga sobre estos sujetos, pero viéndolo desde un punto de vista empresarial mi compañía perderá dinero, inversionistas y las acciones bajaran.

–Venda su casa.

Él sonrió de una manera retadora.

–Si voy a perjudicar mi trabajo, al menos quiero ganar algo que no tenga que ver con el trabajo.

Le di un golpe al vidrio de la mesa al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

–Escúcheme bien Peterson –gruñí–. Ya me tiene harta de sus jueguitos estúpidos. Si no me entrega esa información automáticamente se convertirá en cómplice y acabará tras las rejas junto con ellos.

–Técnicamente… – siguió hablando como si nada – me volveré cómplice de ellos sí hay una investigación oficial y obstruyo la ley al encubrirlos. Pero sigues sin ninguna orden lo cual me libra de toda culpa legal al no entregarte esto ahora. Para cuando tengas una no tendré otra opción más que dártela, pero puede que ellos se hayan ido de "vacaciones" al extranjero.

Movió la memoria USB en el aire a manera de mofa. Realmente tuve que aguantar el impulso de saltar sobre la mesa y morderle el cuello.

–Tranquila. No es nada del otro mundo lo que quiero a cambio.

Suspiré pesadamente.

– ¿Qué quiere?

–Bueno, me enteré que su novio es un Electivire.

–sí, ¿y?

–No están en el mismo grupo huevo por lo que no pueden tener crías.

–Cuidado con lo próximo que digas – dije con un mayor tono de amenaza.

–Lo que quiero es que me acepte como donador, cuando llegue el momento de que quieran ser padres. Desde luego hablo de inseminación artificial.

Levanté una ceja escéptica.

– ¿Por qué desea eso? – pregunté. Él se encogió de hombros.

–Si yo no puedo hacerla feliz, me conformo con que una parte de mi lo haga.

Esa sonrisa guardaba un motivo oculto, pero ya estaba cansada de tener que lidiar con él y no quería desperdiciar mi tiempo. Levanté mi zarpa.

–Hecho – dije finalmente.

Peterson amplió su sonrisa y me dio la memoria. Pero alcanzamos a rozarnos y su habilidad de Dulce encanto surtió efecto en mí. Mis mejillas ardieron casi al instante y retiré mi zarpa rápidamente.

–Uy disculpe – rió él.

–Imbécil – mascullé y me largué de ese lugar.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Observaba con atención mis alrededores. Caminaba con cautela por los pasillos de esa edificación. Estaba oscuro, pero aun así me camuflaba usando mis ilusiones. Escuché voces cerca. Me acerqué a la puerta de donde provenían y pegué mi oído a ella.

–Hermanos y hermanas – escuché–. Al fin ha llegado el día en el que podremos dar a conocer nuestros ideales y mostrarle al gobierno que no estamos jugando.

Hubo una porra y el mismo sujeto siguió hablando.

–Nuestras detonaciones serán los tambores y véngalas que anuncien el inicio de la guerra ¡Una guerra que ganaremos!

Los otros volvieron a exclamar. Con cuidado deslicé una cámara por debajo de la puerta. En la pantalla de mi equipo vi a un Electrode hablándole a un grupo de pokemon. No me quedaba duda de que ese era el lugar. Oprimí un botón en mi chaleco que servía para emitir una señal de auxilio. Luego palpe una granada de polvo somnífero, sin embargo mi instinto me indicaba que algo no cuadraba. No lancé la granada y seguí por el pasillo. Olfateé el terreno hasta encontrar el rastro de ese peculiar olor. Lo seguí y en una habitación aislada estaba a un Geodude sobre una mesa manipulando equipos y explosivos. Tomé un pañuelo impregnado con polvo somnífero y agarré al Geodude presiónenselo en el rostro. Forcejeó, pero cayó dormido. Le di varios golpes seguidos hasta dejarlo debilitado. Volví a la recamara y chequé nuevamente con la cámara. Los pokemon estaban conversando. Confirmé que ninguno había dejado la sala. Así que tomé un par de granadas, les quité el pin de seguridad y las arroje tras abrir un poco la puerta. En su punto más alto las granadas explotaron liberando el polvo. Los pokemon cayeron dormidos. Entré rápidamente con una máscara de gas y rápidamente fui debilitándolos a todos con golpes a puntos críticos de sus cuerpos. Empezando con el líder. Logré hacerlo antes de que alguno despertara.

Entonces unos reflectores se encendieron y escuché aplausos. Un Gallade en traje se me acercó seguido de Dave y Karen. Los machos me sonreían, mientras que la zorra estaba muy seria.

–Felicidades señorita Devon – me dijo el Gallade – su desempeño en esta prueba fue excelente.

–No hay por qué– me quité la máscara de gas. Otros trabajadores entraron para recoger a los que estaban inconscientes.

– ¿Cómo supiste que había alguien fuera de la reunión principal? – quiso saber Dave –. La información que te dimos no decía nada de ese Geodude.

–Bueno, por lo general los terroristas tienden a exhibir sus armamentos durante este tipo de reuniones. Al no verlos supuse que estaban guardados o estaban terminándose de armar. Si el caso era la segunda eso podría significar que alguien estaba trabajando en ellos. De cualquier forma era mejor ubicar los explosivos antes de tomar cualquier acción.

Dave y el agente Kirk asintieron satisfechos en tanto que Karen soltó un bufido. Kirk me tendió su mano.

–No se diga más. Bienvenida al PBI.

* * *

Estaba sola en el departamento, acostada en la cama luego de haber tomado una ducha. No podía aguantar la emoción. Quería decirle a Electi que había logrado aprobar el examen de ingreso al PBI. Eso suponía un gran paso en mi carrera, pero también debíamos discutir mi trasferencia como pareja. Rodaba en la cama resistiendo la tentación de llamarlo, quería darle la noticia en persona. Entonces percibí una presencia maliciosa que me acechaba. Era inconfundible para mí. Sonreí divertida ante cierto sentimiento de nostalgia.

–Podría arrestarte por entrar sin permiso – dije.

Una ilusión que cubría a Jeff se deshizo. Me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

–Ya no es tan divertido desde que te das cuenta.

Él dio un salto y cayó sin ningún reparo sobre mí haciendo brincar la cama.

–¡Oye! – me quejé.

El me gruñó. Cualquier otro que lo escuchara se asustaría por lo convincente que sonaba, pero yo sabía que no era así.

– ¿Te volviste niño por dentro o qué? – reí retorciéndome debajo de él. Me empezó a morder las orejas y yo no podía contener la risa. No sabía cuántos años teníamos sin hacer eso.

– ¡Ya! ¡Para! – carcajeaba y él se me guía gruñendo. Rendida, decidí seguirle el juego y le devolví el gruñido.

Nos mostramos los dientes mutuamente. Forcejeamos, rodamos y terminamos cayéndonos de la cama. No podíamos aguantar la risa. Tras unos momentos nos quedamos en silencio y nos acurrucamos sin importar que estuviéramos en el suelo.

–Así que mi hermanita ahora es agente del PBI – dijo Jeff –. Has hecho un gran salto en tu carrera. Me has sobrepasado debo admitir.

Jeff me dio una lamida prolongada que subió por mi hocico y llegó hasta mi ojo. Resoplé con un poco de molestia.

– ¿Ya ves que voy a mi propio ritmo? – respondí y le mordí la nariz para detener sus lamidas.

Seguimos con mimos y arrumacos, pero Jeff arruinó el momento trayendo el tema que mas enojado lo ponía.

–Lo único que no me agrada es que aceptaras a ese mono como pareja.

Suspiré.

–Oye yo no me quejo de Linda.

–Porque Linda sí es un amor y no hay nadie a quien la caiga mal.

–Electi es muy considerado conmigo.

–Te llegó a tomar fotos desnuda – dijo con seriedad y guardé silencio –. Estaba que lo mataba y tú te negaste a que le hiciera algo como la típica esposa sumisa e ingenua cuyo marido la golpea.

–Él se arrepintió honestamente.

–Y justo ahora volviste a hablar de esa for… – Jeff enmudeció y abrió los ojos como platos al sentir mi garra sobre sus genitales.

–Que te quede claro que no me gusta que hables mal de Electi y mucho menos que me llames sumisa e ingenua – acerqué mi rostro a él y le susurré al oído –. Si insistes en el tema tú y yo volveremos a jugar al doctor – volví a separarme. Me estaba mirando con temor y su rostro temblaba –. ¿Te quedó claro?

Él asintió rápidamente y lo solté. Jeff dejó escapar el aliento que retenía.

–Meterte con lo más sagrado de un macho es jugar bastante sucio –. Se quejó.

–Bueno. Yo sé el movimiento juego sucio, así que ten cuidado – Me zafé de su agarre. La verdad no deseaba amargar ese momento, así que me puse en cuatro patas – recordé otra cosa.

Moví mis caderas y Jeff rio.

– ¿Me estas pidiendo que juguemos a muerde el rabo?

–Era nuestro juego favorito de pequeños – dije – Siempre pensé que fue una pena perder mi cola al evolucionar.

– ¿Sabes que le dicen infantiles a los Zoroark que dicen eso?

– ¿Tu no piensas igual?

Él me sonrió y se puso en cuatro patas en posición agazapada.

–No voy a negarlo en frente de ti, y a falta de una cola tendré que morderte la punta de la cabellera.

Salté evitando su acometida. Nos correteamos por toda el apartamento con cuidado de no romper nada. Perdimos la noción del tiempo en ese pequeño mundo de nosotros donde jugamos como si fuéramos cachorros de nuevo. Al final quedamos todos sudados y exhaustos. Descansamos tomando un baño, juntos en la tina. El agua caliente relajó nuestros músculos.

– ¿Dónde están Linda y los gemelos por cierto? – pregunté estando sentada sobre él.

–En la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo de los chicos. Me excusé con Linda para venir.

–Vaya – rodé sobre mi trasero quedando a horcajadas sobre Jeff descansé mi cabeza sobre su pecho –. Aunque no creo que se haya puesto celosa por darle prioridad a tu hermana.

–Por supuesto que no – me abrazó–. Ella sabe lo especial que es mi hermanita para mí.

Solté una risilla, entonces sentí su zarpa bajando por mi espalda. Llegó a mi trasero y me lo apretó varias veces.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté.

–Has subido de peso y se te va todo abajo.

Le di un golpe en el abdomen por ese comentario. Él soltó un quejido ahogado y algo del agua de la tina se derramó. Después de salir nos turnamos para peinar la cabellera del otro sin dejar de rememorar eventos de nuestras vidas. Pero terminamos volviendo al mismo tema delicado.

–Entonces… ¿hace mucho que viven juntos? – suspiré al escuchar esa pregunta.

–No tanto – respondí. Jeff estuvo en silencio un momento peinando mi cabellera.

– ¿Significa que ustedes ya… se han apareado? – noté que su voz flaqueó, quizá con algo de temor a la posible respuesta. Dudé, pero él sabía que no le mentiría. Tenía vergüenza de admitirlo. Me di la vuelta y me incliné para verlo directamente a los ojos muy de cerca.

–Sí, lo hicimos.

Él suspiró.

–Nunca creí que cruzarías esa línea fuera del matrimonio con lo seria e íntegra que eres.

–Mi corazón no es de piedra. Con las dificultades que pasaba en ese momento Electi fue mi apoyo emocional y terminé entregándome sin pensar.

–Pudiste haberme llamado. Te habría hecho compañía aunque sea por unas horas – me abrazó y me acunó contra su pecho – podremos ser adultos, pero sabes que siempre te puedo tratar como mi hermanita.

Reí y me acurruqué contra él.

–Ya me lo has dejado en claro. Tú eres mi hermano del alma y él es mi alma gemela. Amores enormes y muy importantes, cada uno con su función en mi vida. Me haría muy feliz que se llevaran bien.

Jeff acercó su hocico a mi oreja y sentí su lengua.

–Supongo que podría darle una… oportunidad – me susurró al oído. Sonreí y lo abracé con más fuerza.

–Gracias Jeff.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Estaba en la estación de trasferencia a punto de regresar a mi ciudad. Moría de ganas por darle a Electi las buenas noticias. Jeff estaba a mi lado junto a su familia. Me parecía increíble que llegaran a esa ciudad para felicitarme. Aunque me parecía que usaban de excusa el acompañar a Jeff de regreso. Tom y Kim me preguntaron cuando iba a invitar al _tio_ Electi a la casa de ellos a jugar. Casi pude sentir como Jeff nos miraba de una manera penetrante repentinamente. Reí por lo bajo sin mirarlo y me agaché a la altura del par de riolu.

–Muy pronto lo traeré aquí y podrán quitarle todas sus paletas – les dije y me dieron un abrazo los dos. Luego me puse de pie y me despedí de la misma manera de Jeff y Linda.

–Los estaremos esperando – añadió Linda para descontento de su marido.

Me alejé de ellos y fui en dirección de una cabina de transferencia. Por suerte no había muchos pokemon a esa hora. Pasé mi tiquete por el lector y la puerta doble de esa cabina cilíndrica se abrió. Entré y cuando se cerró fui absorbida por una pokebola junto con mi equipaje. Convertirse en energía pura era una sensación de la que nadie se aburría. Dentro de aquella esfera esperé unos escasos segundos hasta que se volvió abrir dentro de otra cabina de trasferencia. La puerta se abrió y ya estaba en mi ciudad. Agarré mi maleta y caminé en dirección a la estación de taxis, pero me quedé paralizada al ver a cierto electivire esperándome ahí. Electi me sonrió y yo salí corriendo para darle un abrazo.

– ¡Lo conseguí! – chillé conteniendo un grito.

* * *

Para celebrar nos transferimos a otra ciudad y Electi alquiló un auto para llevarme a cenar. Lo notaba algo nervioso y tenso. Me pareció que estaba pensando en los temas complicados de nuestra relación al yo tener un nuevo trabajo. Opté por esperar un poco más para discutirlo con calma en el restaurante. El establecimiento tenía de nombre _Volcano_. La arquitectura del lugar era curiosa. El suelo, las mesas y las sillas eran de cemento liso y las paredes de ladrillo. Sumado a la alta temperatura del interior parecíamos estar dentro de un horno enorme. Los empleados y clientes nos vieron algo extrañados. Era raro que pokemon que no fueran de tipo fuego llegaran ahí. Yo podía soportarlo sin problema, pero Electi se cubrió con parches de frio debajo de la ropa. Tomamos asiento y un monferno camarero nos dio los menús. La boca se me hizo agua al ver las fotos de esos platillos. Electi por su parte intentaba ocultar su preocupación sin mucho éxito.

–No tienes que ordenar si no quieres – le dije.

–Oh bueno, yo puedo ordenar un menú para niños – contestó él – tu puedes ordenar lo que quieras. No te contengas.

Levanté una ceja y sonreí mostrando mi goce. Ignoré por completo las palabras de Jeff sobre mi peso y ordené cada platillo del menú. Mientras esperábamos la cena le relaté como fue el examen de ingreso al PBI y que cosas podría hacer una vez ahí.

– Pero vamos a tener un problema – dije con pesar – tengo que mudarme después de todo.

Pese a mis palabras él sonrió.

– No me preocupo por eso – me dijo –. Podré seguir haciendo mi trabajo aun si vivo en otra ciudad en tanto tenga el equipo necesario.

– ¿Estás seguro?

– Por supuesto. Lady… quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo a mi lado – Electi se metió la mano dentro de su bolsillo y sacó una cajita negra.

Mi corazón se aceleró al verla y se detuvo cuando la abrió. Dentro estaba un anillo plateado con una gema azulada con forma de rombo. Temblando alcé la vista y lo vi a los ojos. Me miraba sonriente. Entonces llegó un grupo de camareros que tenían todos los platillos sumado a un especial de la casa que tenía forma de volcán y botaba humo. También escuché que en los parlantes sonaba la melodía de _Ticket to write_ que tanto me encantaba. Todo eso me tomó por sorpresa.

–Esto es un incentivo – añadió Electi mientras nos servían toda la comida.

– ¡¿ay no como me haces esto?! – chillé cubriéndome el rostro entre feliz y avergonzada.

– ¿eso es un sí?

– ¡SI!

* * *

– ¡AAAHHHHHH!

El grito de Bursy casi me dejó sorda. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y me levantó para dar vueltas. Yo reía a carcajadas.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó ella soltándome –. Al fin Electi logró atraparte de manera definitiva.

Tomó mi zarpa y vio el anillo en mi garra con fascinación.

– ¿Esto es un fragmento de cometa? –preguntó.

–Eso me dijo – respondí.

–Debió costarle un montón de dinero.

–No, dijo que era de su abuela. Se lo dejó para cuando consiguiera a alguien especial para dárselo.

No podía dejar de sonreír de la emoción. Mi familia iba a enloquecer cuando se enteraran.

–Ay estoy tan feliz por ti Lady – me dijo –. Me has ganado también en el terreno del amor aun cuando te tenía ventaja – suspiró –. Creo que seré yo quien le proponga matrimonio a Jerry.

– ¿En serio?

–Le tiene miedo al compromiso y no sé por qué. Soporta las palizas que le suelo dar cuando me emociono en el entrenamiento y en el apareamiento.

Reí por lo bajo al sentirme identificada por eso.

–Si él es de los que no toma la iniciativa de atrapar entonces atrápalo. Si por mí fuera podría haber llegado a directora del PBI soltera – miré nuevamente mi anillo todavía sin poder procesar que me iba a casar.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Estaba en mi nueva oficina escribiendo un reporte. El formato del PBI era más complicado. Por suerte ya manejaba ese nivel profesional desde el departamento de policía. Sin embargo, no importaba las palabras que usara para describir la operación tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a cómo tuve que coquetear con ese violador y asesino para tenderle una trampa y atraparlo ¡Un trabajo así a un par de semanas de mi boda! A penas lo terminé lo guardé en la base de datos. No pude contener ese suspiro de alivio. En parte sentía como si enterraba la culpa y el mal sentimiento con eso. Me estiré y salí de mi oficina con mi taza en mano. Muy cerca estaba la mesa con la cafetera. Tomé la jarra y me serví la taza entera. Cuando la dejé alguien más la tomó. Quedé pasmada cuando vi a Karen. Fue la primera vez que la vi sin su gabardina. Llevaba puesto un traje gris. Para que esa ropa le entrara se habría desecho de gran parte de su pelaje. Las delphox que hacen eso lucen como braixen sobre desarrollados.

–Buen traje – le dije.

–Gracias– respondió con tono neutro y se disponía a irse.

–Espera– La detuve. Ella me miró fríamente.

No quería seguir con ese juego de enemistad. Realmente deseaba poder comportarme de manera profesional y terminar con ese ridículo asunto para poder tener un mejor en ambiente de trabajo.

–Karen… quisiera invitarte a mi despedida de soltera el próximo sábado.

* * *

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. El ambiente estaba tenso. Solo quedábamos Jeff y yo en el juego. Los demás observaban expectantes para ver que ocurría. Yo tenía la confianza de ganar, no porque fuera un zoroark capaz de ver engaños pintados en el rostro de los demás significaba que él era invencible. Tomé un sorbo de cerveza serenamente y lo saboreé antes de suspirar refrescado.

–Le voy – dije y aumenté la apuesta. Nos miramos de manera retadora.

–También le voy – dijo igualando mi apuesta –. Pago por ver.

Puse mis cartas en la mesa revelando una mano de póker.

–Rayos– masculló Jeff dejando caer su mano de full.

Reí divertido y satisfecho.

–Soy truenos – le dije tomando la pila de _koban_ en la mesa –. Les agradezco a todos sus donaciones para la luna de miel.

–Es un placer – contestó Robert con un puro en el hocico.

–Ya me has dejado más que arruinado – suspiró Michael –. Tendré que aceptar sobornos para recuperarme.

Los demás reímos.

–Deberías dedicarte a ser jugador profesional – dijo Jerry –. Tienes talento y la habilidad.

–He escuchado que hay mucha violencia en las vidas de los apostadores– dije.

–No tanta si no eres contador de cartas en 21.

Volvimos a reír. Tomé la bolsa llena de esas piezas de oro y me dirigí a la pila de premios pasando sobre una multitud de mis amigos de la universidad que ya estaban noqueados por el alcohol y el cansancio. Apenas eran las 10 de la noche, pero ¿qué podría esperarse de un montón de nerds? Dejé la bolsa junto al resto de cosas y me dirigí al combo que aún se mantenía en pie. No importaba que no fuera una despedida de soltero a manera de reventón, me estaba divirtiendo y eso era suficiente.

– ¿Ahora qué tal una partida de Halo?

* * *

Ya eran las dos y media de la mañana. La música estaba a todo volumen y las hembras no paraban de gritar y chillar, animando a ese par de machamp que bailaban de manera muy sensual. Se quitaron las prendas de vestir hasta que terminaron por quedar en sus calzoncillos naturales. Bursy saltó sobre la mesa y empezó a bailar entre ambos. La risa me tenía ahogada y no podía pensar bien.

– ¡Deberías hacerlo mientras sigues soltera! – exclamó una Zoroark a mi lado –. Lo haría yo sino estuviera ya casada.

– ¡Madre, por favor! – grité pero me fallaba la seriedad. No paraba de reír por la borrachera.

–Haz hecho peores cosas por el trabajo – me dijo Karen apoyándose en mi para no caer.

–Gracias por recordármelo zorra.

–Es que es la verdad y eres perfecta para esos trabajos. Por algo te los ponen… eres la más hermosa en todo el PBI.

–Creo que has bebido mucho – reí.

Cat usaba su hocico para ponerle unos billetes en los pantaloncillos a unos de los machamp mientras las demás chillaban más fuerte.

–No, lo digo en serio – siguió Karen–. Me das tantos celos que tengas talento, belleza, juventud y ahora un esposo – bajó las orejas –. Me sentía tan frustrada.

–Ay no te pongas así – le dije –. Tendrás logros propios y deberás sentirte orgullosas de ellos.

– ¿Tú crees? – me miró con ojitos de cachorritos.

–Claro que sí– le di un empujoncito que la hizo tambalearse–. Ahora dejemos temas deprimentes que es mi fiesta.

La música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron salvo unas sobre la entrada del salón. La puerta se abrió y entró alguien vestido con un traje elegante de color rosado. Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando vi de quien se trataba.

– ¿Peterson?

La música volvió y Peterson empezó a andar hacia nosotras al son de _smooth criminal_.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

– ¿Qué tal un _striper_ colado para la fiesta? – dijo llegando

– ¡No puedes hacer eso!

–Claro que si– se acercó mucho a mí y me susurró al oido– igual que cuando entraste a mi compañía.

Contuve el aliento. Rozó mi rostro con su pata y mi mundo entero se puso de cabeza. Retrocedió y yo puse cara de boba por la poca resistencia mental que tenía.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó mi madre.

–tenemos… un invitado sorpresa – respondí derrotada y volviendo a reír.

De un brinco ágil Peterson cayó sobre la mesa y siguió bailando con las demás siguiéndole el juego.

* * *

Después de la última partida de Halo fui por otra bebida energética para seguir andando de corrido. Abrí la nevera y cuando me di la vuelta vi a Jeff.

–Electi hay un dron con una entrega.

–¿huh?

Fui a ver y en la puerta de mi casa estaba un dron levitando con una caja. Chequeé en la pantalla táctil y decía que estaba a nombre de Lady.

–¿Será una sorpresa? – preguntó Michael.

Lleno de curiosidad firmé y el dron me dejó el paquete. Cuando lo abrí vi un montón de chupetas de múltiples sabores.

–Me siento decepcionado – comentó Jerry.

–Digan lo que quieran. Esto para mí es un gran detalle – acerqué mi mano y algo salió dándome un susto de muerte. Caí de espaldas sin que ninguno me agarrara. Me senté y retrocedí un poco arrastrándome sin despegar la vista de esa octillery que estaba dentro de la caja chupando una paleta. Con uno de sus tentáculos se la sacó haciendo un sonido de _pop_.

–Hola guapo- dijo Paula.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – me puse de pie.

–Vine a ser parte de la diversión.

– ¡¿Así que sí hay stripers?! – preguntó Jerry con tono alegré.

– ¡Claro que no! – grité.

– ¿Quién es ella? – se me helaron los huesos cuando escuché el tono frio de Jeff.

– Ella es…

–Soy su amante – dijo Paula dejando a todos asombrados.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Calla…! –Jeff me puso una zarpa en el hombro y apretó con fuerza – No, espera. Está mintiendo.

–Me lo encontré en la guardería y lo llevé a una cueva donde le di una… _chupadita_ – Paula se llevó de nuevo la chupeta. Jeff me miró de manera asesina. Tragué grueso.

–Eso… eso sí es verdad, ¡pero fue en contra de mi voluntad!

La expresión de Jeff no se suavizó. Todo lo contrario. Se fue deformando cada vez más de manera aterradora. Soltó un ladrido que pareció rugido y a mí se me escapó un chillido agudo. Cerré los ojos e instintivamente levanté los brazos cubriéndome. Pensé que me iba a matar, pero lo siguiente que escuché fueron a todos riendo a carcajadas. En especial Jeff.

* * *

Desperté con la peor resaca de mi vida. No me quería levantar, pero la garganta la tenía tan seca que dolía. Abrí mis ojos y me costó enfocar la vista. Por el ardor podía inferir que estaban inyectados en sangre. Me levanté con dificultad por mi estropeado sentido del equilibrio. Pude notar que mis amigas y familiares estaban tiradas por todos lados. Caminé tambaleándome y tropezándome con varias cosas. Fue algo que capté con el rabillo del ojo que me detuvo. Lentamente giré mi cabeza y duré unos segundos estática. Nada más parpadeando. Trataba de procesar la imagen que tenía en frente. Peterson estaba en ropa interior atado a una columna y con una mordaza de bola en el hocico. Lo veía inconsciente. Actué antes de pensar y le chequeé el pulso. Su corazón latía y cuando abrió los ojos pude sentir otra vez esa fastidiosa sensación del efecto de su gran encanto. Gracias a eso los recuerdos me cayeron encima como baldazo de agua helada. Separé mi zarpa de él sintiendo todavía ese cosquilleo.

– Recibiste tu merecido – dije sonriente y lo desaté dejándolo caer en el suelo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Pasamos nuestra luna de miel recorriendo una serie de islas tropicales muy exóticas. Eran tan grandes que todo el conjunto era considerado una región. Electi no escatimó en gastos y me hizo vivir grandes emociones como explorar un volcán activo, bucear en arrecifes, volar en parapente, caminatas en densas selvas, entre otras cosas. Me enternecía ver que se hacía el valiente en muchas de ellas. Luego de cinco días fuimos a nuestra nueva casa. A duras penas me estaba acostumbrando a compartir nuestros hogares en el noviazgo. Me ponía algo nerviosa y emocionada el hecho de que tendríamos una única vivienda a nuestra disposición.

Era una casa grande de hasta tres plantas. Más que todo de color blanco. Los pisos eran de baldosas negras, grandes y lustrosas como espejos. Los muebles tenían acompañaban el conjunto con cubiertas negras y patas metálicas. Había muchas ventanas y puertas corredizas de vidrio, eso me incomodaba. Aunque Electi me aseguró que pagó por el mejor sistema de alarmas y de seguridad; cada vidrio era blindado y las cerraduras eran de alta tecnología. Por si no fuera suficiente había una habitación del pánico. Todo el sistema podía ser monitoreado y controlado desde nuestros dispositivos móviles. Debíamos aprendernos como una docena de claves, pero no me importaba si iba a tener una casa así.

Nos acostamos en nuestra cama tamaño King. Suspiramos y nos estiramos estando entre agotados y reconfortados.

–Así que empieza nuestra vida juntos – dije.

 **Notas del autor: Gracias a todos los que han llegado hasta aquí. Bueno, digamos que aquí acaba la primera parte de la historia, pero aún hay más. Espero poder seguir entreteniendo a los que me siguen ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Estaba observando con cuidado ese tablero lleno de fotos, nombres, evidencias y otros datos de un caso. Trataba de encontrar la conexión que me mostrara el camino hacia el culpable. Era mi deber hacerlo antes de que hubiera otra víctima. Trataba de exprimir todo mi cerebro para poder armar el rompecabezas. Mis colegas ya se habían retirado a excepción de Karen que estaba sentada ojeando unos papeles con ojos apagados. No podía negarlo, me gustaba que pusiera sus energías sacadas de la rivalidad a buen uso. Cerré mis ojos y sentí el ardor por no haber parpadeado en todo el rato que veía el tablero. Sacudí mi cabeza y fui por otra taza de café.

* * *

Esa casa se sentía más enorme en las noches solitarias. Encender el televisor solo aminoraba un poco ese sentimiento de abandono. Y justo ese día acababa de visitar la tumba de mis padres por el aniversario de su muerte. El niño en mi interior quería algo de atención, pero Lady estaba en otro caso importante.

"¿pero qué caso no es importante?" me pregunté.

No paraba de pensar que cada vez que ajustábamos nuestros horarios pasábamos menos tiempo junto. No quería pensar que nos estábamos distanciando. Es lo peor que le puede pasar a un matrimonio. Irritado, apagué el televisor. Decidí escuchar música. Tomé mi poke-phone y me puse unos audífonos. Entré a mi lista de favoritos, pero escogí sin pensar. Sonó la canción _The sound of silence_. Escuché en total quietud… Parecía que en verdad me engullía una oscuridad.

* * *

–Quiero una cría – al escuchar mis palabras Lady escupió su jugo de naranja y tosió. Le pasé una servilleta y ella la tomó.

– ¡¿Disculpa?! – me dijo con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Que quiero una cría – repetí. Ella abrió completamente los ojos.

– ¿Ahora?

– Ya estamos instalados y tenemos una situación económica estable. Podemos hacerlo.

–Pero no estamos tan disponibles para criar.

–Yo sí lo estoy.

–bueno, pero yo no.

– ¿Y lo vas a estar en algún momento? ¿Lo estarás si te dan un ascenso o algo? – Ella guardó silencio un momento. Se puso a la defensiva, cosa que era muy raro en ella.

–No estoy lista.

– Lady, he leído sobre crianza y dicen que realmente nunca hay una situación perfecta o se puede estar completamente listos para tener crías – me acerqué a ella. Parecía que estaba ganando la discusión y no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad –. Serás una excelente madre porque aprendes rápido. Cree en ti, cree en que nosotros. Podemos hacer esto.

Lady intentó apartar la vista, pero yo la acaricié en el hocico haciendo que me mirara. La verdad ni supe que expresión le estaba haciendo a ella en ese momento. Los sentimientos de mi corazón brotaban como una fuente. Al final ella suspiró.

–Está bien.

Solté un grito de alegría y la levanté con mis brazos para dar fuerzas. La escuché reír. Al bajarla la besé.

–Bien –dije–, apartaré de inmediato una cita con el doctor y buscaremos un donador.

Por alguna razón la sonrisa de Lady se congeló.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Me asustó ese cambio repentino de ánimo. Tomó aire y finalmente habló.

–Electi… ¿hay… alguien de quien no te he hablado?


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Yo viví en lo que muchos llamarían el estrato social más bajo de las grandes ciudades. Nací en una vivienda de interés social de dimensiones asfixiantes cuyos muros, piso y techo estaban ennegrecidos por una suciedad que no podía removerse. Los muebles eran diminutos y hechos de una madera endeble que parecía cartón. Mi madre se esforzaba todos los días para conseguir ingredientes y preparar panes y pastelitos en un horno de ladrillo que luego vendía. Me llevaba a un mercado donde los puestos de ventas estaban acomodados casi unos sobre otros formando un laberinto en medio de la calle. Me decía que tuviera cuidado para no separarme de ella. Siempre estaba pendiente de mí. Se tomaba el tiempo para llevarme a la escuela y traerme de regreso de clase. Mi escuela era uno de esos centros educativos más básicos y elementales al ser gratuitos por orden del gobierno. Mi padre trabajaba en una mina desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer. Llegaba siempre cubierto de suciedad y maldiciendo a todo y todos. Era peor cuando tenía suficiente dinero para comprarse bebida. Pero violentaba a mi madre nada más que un día al mes. Cuando se cumplía su ciclo biológico y tuviera posibilidades casi nulas de poner otro huevo la forzaba a un apareamiento donde la denigraba con golpes y groserías más fuertes. Yo podía escucharlos perfectamente al otro lado de esa delgada pared. Incluso sentía el golpeteo de sus empujes. Yo me hacía un ovillo en la esquina opuesta y tapaba mis orejas presionándolas con fuerza para intentar no escuchar los gritos. No importa cuánto me cubriera su voz siempre me llegaba, pero jamás escuché a mi madre. Ella debió soportar cada sesión en completo silencio y sumisión. Los días justo después de ese evento se le notaba de buen humor. Hasta que un día escuché el llanto de mi madre la mañana siguiente a uno de los frenesí de mi padre. Luego de haber usado a mi madre como un trapo tomó sus cosas y se fue sin dar ninguna razón en realidad… Ese día me prometí que sacaría a mi madre de ese lugar.

Luego de muchos esfuerzos, tropiezos, sudor, sangre y lágrimas logre graduarme como administrador de empresas. Mi título fue el primer paso importante de mi sueño. El siguiente fue reunir experiencia para después formar mi propio negocio. Una década después Pokex se convirtió en una compañía de reparto y mensajería multimillonaria. Compré la casa más grande que me podría costear. Mi madre feliz quiso hacerse a un lado para que fuera feliz, pero me opuse rotundamente y la invite a vivir conmigo. Quise darle todo lo que nunca tuvo. La traté como se merecía, como una reina. En ese punto ya parecía que no era necesario seguir subiendo, solo mantenerse.

Un día volvía del trabajo eran las 22:00 de la noche. Los guardias de mi casa me dijeron que mi madre estaba atendiendo a una visita. Me pareció extraño y tuve un mal presentimiento. Me coloqué mi accesorio con Mega piedra antes de entrar a la casa. Sentía el aire pesado.

—¿Mamá? —Mire a todos lados

Camine por los pasillos de mi mansión cuando algo me llamo la atención. Unos ruidos en el cuarto de mi madre. Me acerqué con cautela.

—¿mama?

Pegue mi oreja a la puerta y escuche atentamente.

"Dices algo y te mato " escuche una voz que no espere volver a escuchar.

—¡Arnold! —Ella grito y yo rompí la puerta

La escena lo que vi me llevo muchos recuerdos mi madre golpeada y maltratada. Estaba sobre su cama con la ropa rasgada encima con un diggersby viejo con los pantalones abajo.

—¡vete de aquí! —Grito él y eso me hizo reaccionar.

—¡Ya no! — grite y le di un puño incremento en la cara y lo saque de la cama.

El rebotó en el suelo y cayo inconsciente. Mi madre corrió y me abrazo. Yo la estreché.

—perdón... Creí... Creí que había cambiado... por eso… —Ella estaba llorando yo la consolaba

—Descuida, mamá ya está ¿porque no usaste el botón para llamar a los guardias? —la mire

—El me quito el botón... me tapó la boca. Quise defenderme... me golpeó y violó... —Volvió a llorar. Eso me destrozó el corazón. Los guardias entraron al escuchar el fuerte golpe.

—¡Llamen a la policía!—Les grite uno se fue y el otro lo sostuvo

—Señor... Perdón su madre lo dejo pasar y como no activo la alarma no sabíamos que... —Uno se disculpaba

Yo estaba molesto, pero no me desquite con ellos. No era su culpa. No supe cómo es que había vuelto a tener contacto con mi madre y como se las arregló para disuadirla. No lo pregunté. No quería saberlo. Más tarde la policía llego para llevárselo.

—¡No puedes hacer me esto! ¡Soy tu padre! —Gritaba el mientras se lo llevaban

—¡Solo eres un desconocido para mí! Y hare todo para que te pudras en la cárcel! —Estaba molesto mirándolo, en la patrulla pataleaba.

Cumplí mi promesa. Con la ayuda de uno de los abogados mejor pagados lo encerraron en una de las peores cárceles del continente.

...

–Y esa es la historia – terminó de hablar Arnold – mi madre ha pasado por mucho y… no le queda mucho tiempo.

–¿Cómo?- Electi dio un respingo.

-No es que vaya a morir. Tiene una condición que afecta su memoria, con el paso del tiempo cada vez le cuesta más recordar las cosas… por lo que aparte de darle cosas materiales quiero darle un nieto. Puede que esto no sea la mejor de las circunstancias. Podría haber pedido un huevo, pero a esa cría le haría falta una madre. No quería dejar las cosas incompletas. Así pienso que puedo darle a Lady y a mi madre felicidad sin poner en malas condiciones a la cría sólo por querer traerla rápido a este mundo ¿Entiendes?

Electi suspiró y asintió levemente. Estaba sentado junto a Arnold Peterson en una sala de espera.

–Aunque me sigue sin gustar que hayas tratado de abusar en Lady – dijo él con el tono serio. Olvidándose por un momento del mismo error que una vez cometió.

–Oye uno comete locuras cuando está en cueros… tu viviste algo parecido en el mismo lugar, no?

Electio dio otro respingo y sintió una vergüenza absoluta. Todo lo que puso hacer fue desviar la mirada. Casi podía sentir la sonrisa de ese lopunny a su lado. Lady no tardó en salir del consultorio. Los dos machos se colocaron de pie al instante y se acercaron.

–¿Todo salió bien? – preguntó Electi.

–Sí, sólo fue la inseminación- Contestó Lady-. Si resulta exitosa en una semana pondré el huevo.

–Y si no lo podemos volver a intentar – añadió Arnold para desagrado de Electi.

...

Bonus: Flashback de Bursy.

El trabajo de detective tenía sus diferencias con el de policía. Pero yo junto a Lady y Michael habíamos cubierto gran parte de la separación entre ambas profesiones con las tácticas que aprendimos durante el servicio. Contactos, encontrar pistas, saber cómo interrogar, identificar las áreas grises en la ley, etc. Me sentía preparada al igual que ellos, pero Lady había rechazado eso por perseguir el fantasma de un caso. Deje de verla como apasionada y la empecé a ver cómo obsesiva. Me decía a mí misma que hice lo correcto al seguir mi propio camino, que no la había abandonado. Me decía que ella era una hembra hecha y derecha y que podía valerse por sí misma... cuando recibí ese mensaje que tenía una grabación adjunta de Lady discutiendo el caso con otras personas todo tuvo sentido. Ella era siempre la que veía las claves y yo dudé de ella. Sí la había abandonado. Tomé mis llaves y fui a mi auto de inmediato. Mi celular sonó.

– ¡¿Bursy, recibiste ese mail?! - era Michael.

–¡Si! Te veo en la estación de transferencia cuanto antes.

Encendí la sirena de auto y le di a todo pedal. Me encontré con él en la estación de transferencia y entramos en pokebolas para ser transferidos a nuestra vieja ciudad. Fue fácil y rápido gracias a la hora en que lo hicimos. Le dije a Michael que no había tiempo que malgastar y subí a él para que volara. Por suerte llegamos a tiempo. Un segundo mail nos mostró la ruta a seguir en el hospital.

Tanto Michael como yo nos sentíamos muy culpables. Seguimos las reglas laborales antes de seguir la de nuestros corazones. No creíamos que rescatándola al final podría compensarlo. Al final sí recibimos el karma.

–Me han nominado para una prueba de admisión al PBI - nos dijo Lady.

Yo me aloque por eso. Gritamos, saltamos y nos abrazamos como quinceañeras. Michael lloraba también como una. Ese era un gran salto que nos sobrepasaba. No era errado celebrar desde antes. Lady era la mejor y tal como esperamos pasó la prueba con honores.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Electi llegó muy animado a su casa. En sus manos tenía una caja de por sí sola lucía como un producto de alta tecnología. Hecha de un material plástico color blanco, con esquinas redondeadas y el logo de una compañía extranjera. Pasó por la puerta de su casa.

–Lady, te tengo una sorpresa – la llamó.

La zoroark bajó a la planta baja y se acercó a la sola donde estaba su esposo. La extraña caja en la mesa le causó curiosidad.

–Hola amor – Electi la saludó con un beso y la tomó de la zarpa para acercarla a la mesa – Ven y mira.

Electi liberó el seguro y abrió la caja. Sacó un encaje de espuma y luego sacó el producto. Era una maquina cilíndrica. Los extremos eran unos discos blancos con aspecto tecnológico unidos por un tubo de cristal.

– ¿una incubadora? – preguntó Lady extrañada.

–No cualquier incubadora. Esta incubadora es de la compañía número uno en el mercado de este producto y además fue un pedido especial. La mandé a hacer desde cero con todas las condiciones y medidas de seguridad extra. Todo para mantener al huevo en chequeo constante y saludable.

Terminó su explicación con una sonrisa. Lady quedó pasmada por unos segundos.

–Oh Electi… eso debió costarte una cola.

–Vale la pena.

–Pero…–Esa palabra y actitud con la que lo decía alertó al electivire.–Entiendo que siempre quieras tener los últimos equipos por tu afición y vocación, pero la verdad prefiero que la nana de mi familia incube al huevo.

–¿Nana? – repitió él con incredulidad.

–La recuerdas, verdad? nos cuidó en varias ocasiones cuando jugábamos.

–Ah sí, aquella talonflame.

–Ajá fue por mucho tiempo de la familia, mis padres se aseguraron de que estuviera bien cuando Jeff y yo crecimos. Y de hecho cuida a los gemelos cuando se lo piden. Hablé con ella hace poco y le pedí que viniera.

–Me lo habrías dicho- Contestó Electi.

–Tu no me dijiste que ibas a comprar eso tan caro – Lady se cruzó de brazos.

–Quería que fuera una sorpresa, en fin. Pienso que esta incubadora es mejor opción que una nana.

–Electi, prefiero que mi huevo sienta la calidez de un ser vivo, no de una maquina.

–Esta maquina está certificada por expertos. Mi persona incluida porque vi todas las pruebas y los planos. No confiar en esta incubadora es practicamente decir que no confías en mi.

Lady soltó un leve suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

–No voy a poner mi huevo en un tubo. Y no se diga más–Malhumorado Electi volvió a meter la incubadora en la caja y le puso la espuma encima–Y ya te he dicho que me consultes cuando pienses gastar esas grandes sumas de dinero que piensas que no son nada.

* * *

El tic tac del reloj siempre era un sonido que denotaba impaciencia y tensión, aburrimiento también. Pero la ansiedad que se vivía en ese momento no dejaba espacio para el aburrimiento. El tic tac del reloj estaba remplazado por el sonido silencioso del cambio de números en los relojes digitales. La hora en que se cumpliría una semana luego de la inseminación se acercaba. Para colmo la preocupación de Electi era mayor ya que Lady no optó por esperar en el hospital sino quedarse en casa. Estaba tendida en una cama hecha con toallas en la mitad de la sala. Quien iba a recibir el huevo era la misma nana. Resultaba que era partera certificada, pero eso no ayudaba a que el electivire y el zoroark shiny se tranquilizaran. Jeff veía tan seguidamente el reloj cómo Electi.

–¿Podrían calmarse? – Les dijo Linda – Ese ambiente de tensión empeora las cosas.

–Ella tiene razón. Se lo dicen hembras con experiencia – les dijo Martha, la madre de Lady – Tengan plena confianza en nana Le Brun. Ella ha traído al mundo a las crías de mi familia desde mi abuela y no ha perdido el toque.

"¿Es acaso un ave legendaria?" se preguntó Electi con asombro.

La hora llegó y todos miraron expectantes a Lady unos segundos. Ella soltó un bufido.

–El doctor dijo que no necesariamente iba a pasar hoy – dijo Lady con algo de fastidio e intentó levantarse. Pero la nana le puso un ala en el hombro.

–Mi pequeña, el instinto tanto natural como de mi experiencia me dicen que pasará hoy – le dijo en voz suave y la hizo recostarse.

–Si tú lo dices na…

Lady soltó un chillido por el repentino dolor punzante en su vientre. Instintivamente se puso la zarpa en el lugar del dolor y se encogió en posición fetal. Los familiares soltaron una exclamación ahogada. Jeff y Electi quisieron acercarse. Nana les levantó un ala indicándoles que no lo hicieran.

–Descuida, es normal – le dijo a Lady – respira cómo te indiqué antes y ve relajándote.

Lady siguió las indicaciones. Superando la sorpresa del dolor fue relajando sus músculos. Ese malestar se debía a que el proceso de formación del huevo ocurría en tan sólo unos breves minutos luego de unos días de la fecundación. Sin dejar la respiración rítmica Lady se fue poniendo en cuatro. El empuje contra sus entrañas por el cuerpo que crecía y absorbía calorías de su organismo a una velocidad ridícula le quitaba fuerzas. No tenía cabida para la vergüenza de estar expuesta así ante su familia. Nana Le Brun se puso atrás de Lady con una toalla en un ala y con la otra sobándole la espalda. Esa caricia que transmitía calor producía alivio.

–Relájate, yo te digo cuando pujas – le indicaba la anciana talonflame.

Siguió sintiendo el crecimiento del huevo y cada vez más le costaba mantenerse en posición. Sus brazos temblaban como gelatina. La espera se le hizo eterna. Empezaba a respirar con desesperación mientras reprimía sus ganas de pujar.

–¡Puja!

Llegando al momento cumbre, Lady soltó un alarido agudo y de un empujón desovó el huevo. Salió de su cuerpo cubierto de un líquido trasparente. Electi rodó sus ojos hacia atrás y cayó al suelo desmayado en tanto que Lady se desplomó sobre el colchón.

–Linda. Martha. Ayúdenla con mucho cuidado a ponerse boca arriba – les indicó la nana mientras secaba al huevo con sorprendente destreza para un pokemon ave.

Las hembras ayudaron a Lady a acomodarse en el colchón. Ella soltó un prolongado suspiro de cansancio y alivio. El dolor iba disminuyendo dejando sólo una sensación de maltrato.

–Lo hiciste bien pequeña–Le dijo la nana– bueno, al igual que tu madre y las anteriores a ella este es el momento en que dejo de decirles pequeña.

Nana Le Brun le entregó el huevo a Lady. La zoroark lo sostuvo como si se tratara de lo más frágil del mundo y lo acomodó contra su pecho. Al ver esa cascara negra con rojo entre la tela de la toalla derramó lagrimas como cascada. Pudo sentir la vida que albergaba dentro y el lazo maternal se formó con inmediatez y solidez. alcanzó a decir unas palabras con voz temblorosa.

–Mi… pequeña…


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Tal y como suponía Lady el huevo contenía una zorua hembra. El doctor deslizaba el aparato de ultrasonido sobre la superficie lubricada del cascarón. Los latidos de la cría eran un rápido tamboreo. En la pantalla se proyectaba la imagen de una criatura enrollada en sí misma.

–Es… hermosa… –balbuceo Electi.

–Lo es – añadió Arnold.

El doctor, que era un wigglytuff, terminó de realizar el examen. No encontró ningún problema o mal formación. Lady tomó su huevo y con un paño le limpió el gel que le habían echado para realizar el examen. Los tres salieron del consultorio muy satisfechos.

–Bueno, entonces tenemos las opciones de la lista de nombres para hembra – comentó Electi sacando su dispositivo móvil y abriendo el archivo–. Tenemos a Stephany, Michaela, Berenice, Luisa…

Lady lo pensó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Creí que te gustaban – añadió Electi extrañado.

–No lo sé… ya ninguno me suena para mi cría.

–Leí que esa reacción puede pasar luego del desove–. Comentó Arnold.

Electo soltó un suspiro.

–Entonces estamos devuelta al principio.

–¿Qué tal Alexandra? – preguntó Arnold. Lady se paró en seco y levantó bien las orejas, como si hubiera escuchado algo que esperaba realmente oír.

–Alexandra Devon… – murmuró y sonrió mientras veía su huevo – Ese me gusta. Es un nombre muy lindo.

–Gracias, es el nombre de mi madre.

Electi quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula colgando.

* * *

Sólo había pasado tres días y Lady ya había recuperado todas las fuerzas que el huevo le había drenado. Tragó como un snorlax, pero sin engordar. Electi la notaba feliz y vigorosa con su futura cría. Él se acostó en la cama a esperar a que Lady terminara de alistarse. Tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados por el asunto del huevo que salió muy diferente a lo que él esperaba (el asunto no el huevo). Sentía celos y repulsión de cómo Arnold se inmiscuía.

–¿Estás despierto Electi? – le habló Lady desde la puerta del baño. Llevaba puesta sólo ropa interior color rojo. Electi se apoyó en sus manos para levantarse un poco. La vio caminar hacia él con un seductor bamboleo de caderas – Estoy de humor.

–Eh… segura?

–Ya he sanado… ¿o temes que luego del huevo haya quedado "suelta" y ya no se sienta tan bien?

–Oh No. No. Claro que no.

Lady sonrió y subió sobre él sentándose a horcajadas. Electi la abrazó. La acarició mientras se besaban. Lady sin quitarse las panties acomodó el miembro y se dejó penetrar. Un sentimiento de virilidad y posesión invadió al macho. Sintió que ese era su hembra y de nadie más. Duraron así un rato hasta que Electi decidió cambiar de postura. Rodó en el colchón con ella, la separó y la hizo ponerse en cuatro. Lady se lo permitió aunque notaba algo extraño en la actitud de su esposo. Lo rectificó cuando en medio del acto Electi acercó una de sus colas al hocico de Lady.

–¿Qué…? – balbuceó ella apartando el rostro y sintió movimiento entre sus glúteos. Volteó espantada al darse cuenta el uso que quería darle Electi a sus colas – No… – ella trató de separarse, pero él la sujetó.

–Vamos… – le dijo con un tono grave mientras apretaba su cintura y trataba de hacerle las otras dos penetraciones.

–¡Dije que no!

Lady se sacudió y lo empujó haciéndolo caer de la cama.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Electi se puso de pie.

–Hace tiempo quería probarlo ¿Qué tiene de malo?

–No me gusta.

–Ni quiera lo has probado.

–Te digo que no me gusta.

–¡Ah claro! Para ti con decir si o no es razón suficiente.

–¿De qué hablas?

–Desde que pusiste el huevo has ignorado todo lo que he dicho y sugerido. Escuchas a todos menos a mí ¡incluso al macho que intentó abusar de ti! Ni siquiera puedo decir que estoy en último lugar ¡porque estoy fuera de toda consideración!

–Ay no puede ser – negó Lady con la cabeza –. Tú crees entender todo y por eso te cuesta hacer las cosas de otra manera.

–Pero en este asunto no me has dejado participar. Claro, no soy el padre.

Electi salió volando por la ventada de su cuarto como cohete al ser golpeado por un pulso umbrío y se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

Volvía a mi mansión luego del examen de ultrasonido del huevo de Lady. La imagen de esa pequeña Zorua… de solo verla en la pantalla me volvía loco. Me llenaba de felicidad saber que se llenaba de vida, no veía la hora de que naciera.  
Pase la reja de mi casa y los guardias me abrieron. Desde lo ocurrido años atrás reforcé mi seguridad con un sistema avanzado, curiosamente de marca Devon.

Pregunté a una de las empleadas de limpieza donde se encontraba mi madre. Me dijo que en la cocina. Fui y la encontré en el lavado mirando por ventana.

–¿Mama?- ella salió de su ensimismamiento y me miró.

–Oh Arnold… Buenas, como estuvo el trabajo?

Mantuve mi sonrisa.

–Hoy tuve la mañana libre. Mira – le mostré una impresión de la imagen de ultra sonido.

Ella la tomó con extrañeza. Acomodó sus gafas para poder verla bien.

–oh vaya – dijo.

–Pronto la conocerás. Pronto…


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Electi despertó de golpe al sentir un roció que le caí encima. Se irguió y miró a su alrededor frenéticamente sin haber despertado del todo. Parpadeó forzosamente para enfocar la vista sin que le cayera agua en los ojos. Se percató que estaba en el jardín trasero y los aspersores estaban encendidos.

Con esfuerzo se puso de pie. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Al sobarse la cabeza recordó la razón de porqué se encontraba ahí. Tambaleándose, caminó hasta la puerta corrediza de cristal y la deslizó, no tenía seguro. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al baño de huéspedes. Ahí tomó una ducha. El agua que caía enjuagaba la tierra y pasto de su pelaje. Suspiró por la leve sensación de alivio. Luego de eso abrió el botiquín donde había medicina. Tomó el pote de una hiper poción y se la roció encima. La medicina le produjo un ardor que le arrancó un gemido de dolor. Respiró superficialmente. Poco a poco la sensación de ardor fue desapareciendo hasta que no quedó un ligero cosquilleo sobre la piel. Sus heridas sanaron pero su energía estaba baja. Pero antes de cualquier otra cosa quería hablar con Lady sobre lo de anoche. Enrolló una toalla alrededor de su cintura y salió del baño. Subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación.

–¡Lady! – entró, pero ella no estaba. Eso lo inquietó. Rápidamente volvió al primer piso y tocó la puerta de un cuarto de huéspedes – ¡Nana Le Brun!

No hubo respuesta. Abrió la puerta y entró al cuarto sin importarle que seguía solo en toalla. La habitación estaba vacía. Entró en pánico. Salió corriendo de regreso a su habitación perdiendo su toalla en el camino. Fue directo al armario. Al abrirlo vio que la ropa de Lady no estaba. En ese punto estaba al borde de un ataque cardiaco. Prácticamente saltó sobre su cama para arrastrarse hacia su mesita de noche y tomar el teléfono. Llamó al pokegear de Lady. Colocó el teléfono en su oído y quedó como piedra. Esperaba a que contestara mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora.

– ¿Sigues vivo?

– ¡Lady! – Gritó apenas escuchó su voz – ¡¿Dónde estás?!

–Te había dicho que iba a una misión importante. Estaré algunos días por fuera de casa.

–Oh…– Parpadeó. No tenía los recuerdos claros – ¿Y el huevo?

–Dejé a Nana cuidándolo en casa de mis padres.

– ¿Por qué no aquí?

Hubo un momento de silencio en la línea.

–Me hiciste enojar Electi –dijo– Y luego de lo que dijiste no me iba a sentir cómoda dejándote al huevo.

– ¡Lo lamento Lady! ¡yo no quise…!

Ella suspiró.

–Debo irme – No se escuchaba para nada convencida – Hablaremos cuando regrese.

Cortó la llamada sin esperar a que dijera algo más. Electi aguantó la respiración un momento y luego se desplomó sobre su cama. Quedó inmóvil como un cadáver. Estaba dolido y arrepentido. Y pensar que fue su idea la de querer tener una cría para después negarle el derecho a estar con el huevo.

Luego se levantó, andaba con paso de zombi. Fue a la cocina donde se preparó el desayuno. La comida no le supo a nada. Hizo el resto para alistarse con el mismo ánimo. Una vez subió a su auto eléctrico reacción dándole un golpe al volante y luego gruñendo. Soltó un jadeo prolongado y encendió su auto. Salió, no sin antes asegurarse de activar la alarma. Condujo por la calle con la suficiente cordura mínima para no hacer una locura. Llegó sin pormenores a la estación de transferencia de su ciudad. Estacionó el auto en un lugar exclusivo de quienes no desean llegar en trasporte público y se lo pueden costear. Luego de que bajara pasó su tarjeta de membresía por un lector a las afueras del parqueadero y fue directo a una cabina de trasferencia de la sección _gold_ donde solo los miembros VIP de la empresa de trasferencia podían acceder. Ahí la cantidad de pokemon era mucho menor que en la sección de las masas e incluso que la sección de _silver_. Los clientes estaban muy bien vestidos. La mayoría eran empresarios y abogados. Muy pocos iban en calidad de viaje de familia. Electi esperó a su turno para acceder a la cabina de transferencia. Una vez dentro no tardó en ser encapsulado en una pokebola y transferido.

Su destino fue la ciudad LaRousse. El lugar más Tecnológico de la región de Hoenn. Esa ciudad parecía estar avanzada dos siglos en tecnología al resto del mundo. Con hologramas revoloteando por los aires. Robots cúbicos haciendo limpieza y atendiendo a quienes les pidieran ayuda. Incluso las bandas móviles en las calles eran tan abundantes que tenían un mapa a manera de vías de metro. Si no te mareabas con facilidad podías subir a las rojas que se movían al doble de velocidad que las verdes. Ese sistema permitía que las personas siguieran en sus dispositivos móviles sin riesgo a tropezar con otros o ser atropellados por vehículos. Electi subió a una de las bandas rojas y al igual que muchos se puso a chatear y navegar en internet en su holomisor. El de él era el último modelo de holomisor en modalidad de pulsera. Más tarde fue la alarma de una aplicación lo que le indicó cuando se encontraba cerca de su destino; su lugar de trabajo.

Era un enorme edifico color blanco de 200 pisos de altura. Tras pasar la entrada Electi debía pasar su ID y poner su mano en una pantalla de escaneo y sus ojos enfrente de una escáner de retina. Luego de eso la puerta de acceso al interior se abrió. Electi tomó el ascensor que lo llevó varios niveles inferiores. Al salir caminó por un largo pasillo completamente blanco hasta llegar a su área de trabajo. Pasó su ID por el lector y la puerta metálica se deslizó.

–Bienvenido señor Truenos–. Le habló una voz femenina artificial. Esa habitación estaba vacía. Era completamente blanca salvo unas líneas negras que la cuadriculaban.

–Buen día Mando – respondió Electi–. Por favor abre el archivo de la red 323.

–En seguida señor Truenos.

Los colores de la habitación se invirtieron. Quedó negra y las líneas liberaban un destello blanco. En el centro apareció un holograma tridimensional que mostraba un mapa topográfico. Electi extendió sus manos y empezó a mover sus dedos. El sistema de la habitación detectaba los movimientos y ejecutaba los comandos acordes a ellos. Electi activaba las herramientas, desplegaba ventanas de opciones y seguía trabajando en el diseño. Sus movimientos eran gráciles y precisos como los de un maestro de ópera. La red eléctrica que ya estaba antes fue ampliada y mejorada. Hablaba al tiempo para que la computadora registrara sus notas en un informe de apoyo para el proyecto. Más tarde detuvo sus movimientos una vez vio que estaba terminada. Lo meditó un momento decidió girar el mapa para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Suspiró satisfecho al ver que era así.

–Mando, envía este diseño a la base y etiquétalo como terminado – Le dijo Electi mientras estiraba sus músculos.

– ¿Está seguro?

–Sí, envíalo.

El holograma despareció y la habitación regresó a la normalidad.

–Diseño enviado a la base.

Electi volvió a suspirar y miró su reloj. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que inició su trabajo. Cuando entraba en esos transes de inspiración perdía el sentido del tiempo. El trabajo que incluso a expertos les tomaba meses realizar él podía hacerlo en pocos días. Fue un breve momento en el que no recordó su mala situación.

Mientras esperaba el ascensor pensó en que no había nadie en su casa… Eso lo iba a deprimir. Si iba a estar solo prefería que fuera en un lugar destinado para eso. Salió del edificio y tomó la ruta diferente para salir de la ciudad. De su maletín sacó una bicicleta desplegable y equipo de protección. Subió a la bicicleta y empezó a andar. Esta contaba con un motor eléctrico que él mismo podía recargar. Se alejó de la ciudad rápidamente adentrándose en un bosque cercano. Varias horas más tarde llegó a su destino. Un árbol… Es lo que para cualquier otro parecería. Electi guardó su bicicleta en su maletín y trepó por el tronco. Tras pasar por unas ramas apareció en una habitación. Ahí estaba una hamaca colorida, un refrigerador, un televisor de pantalla curvada enorme, debajo de este había un escaparate donde estaban guardadas varias consolas y docenas de videojuegos. Entre otras cosas que hacían a su base secreta un refugio acogedor y privado. Electi dejó su maletín a un lado y encendió el generador de electricidad. Caminó hasta el refrigerador donde tomó una bebida hidratante. Ese electrodoméstico era de una clase que podía mantener su temperatura interna constante por semanas sin energía en tanto no se abriera. Luego de beberla tiró la botella plástica a la basura y fue a bañarse. En una esquina que estaba desnivelada y con un desagüe en el piso ejecutó el movimiento de danza lluvia. Una nubecita oscura se formó sobre él y agua helada le empezó a caer encima. Resultó refrescante. Ya aseado, se secó con una toalla y regresó al refrigerador donde tomó unas botanas empaquetadas. Las dejó en una mesa al lado de un sillón negro reluciente antes de ir al escaparate. Decidió jugar en su XY Box y metió el CD de pokemon Creed. Tomó su control inalámbrico y se dejó caer en el sofá para jugar en su fortaleza de la soledad.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Electi despertó luego de toda una noche de haber jugado. Miró el reloj digital colgado en su pared. Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Su cabeza daba vueltas y su estómago rugía entre hambriento e indigesto. Estiró sus músculos acostado ahí en la hamaca. Sus ojos le ardían y su boca estaba seca, pero tenía mucha pereza para levantarse. Ejecutó el movimiento de levitón. Se elevó en el aire y fue flotando como alma en pena hasta el refrigerador donde tomó una bebida energizante. Surtió efecto en cuestión de segundos. Para cuando el levitón perdió su efecto ya estaba revitalizado. Cayó sobre sus pies y volvió a estirarse con un sentimiento de satisfacción.

–Bueno… ahora una rutina sencilla –. Electi encendió su equipo de sonido y tomó sus pesas que estaban acomodadas en una esquina.

El ejercicio le despejó la mente y le desentumió el cuerpo por completo. Luego de que terminara y se duchara fue hacia otro closet. Ahí guardaba su colección de drones. Había numerosos modelos; de diferentes formas, tamaños y modalidades. Primero tomó unos drones pequeños aptos para el vuelo en espacios cerrados. Usó un par de esos con una forma rectangular sencilla que siguen al usuario para tomarse selfies y videos, uno apuntaba al control entre sus manos y otro a seguir el pequeño dron que manipulaba. Los modelos más avanzados usaban tecnologías de sensores de movimiento y otros tenían hasta inteligencia artificial para volar por sí solos. Sí se hablaba incluso de los más costosos esos contaban con inteligencia artificial y modalidades multiterrenos. Electi tenía de todas clases, pero para él manejar uno con un control remoto era un arte que lo apasionaba. Tras hacer unos trucos decidió subir el video editado a internet.

Luego de almorzar Electi decidió dejar su base secreta y regresar a su ciudad. Su auto estaba impecable tras recibir una buena lavada durante su estadía en el parqueadero de la estación de transferencia. Le dio una propina al trabajador encargado y subió al auto. Aun no quería regresar a esa casa solitaria. La aplicación en su holomisor que conectaba con el sistema de seguridad y limpieza de la casa no había dado alarma alguna. Pensó en ir a la casa de los padres de Lady. Lo más probable era que Robert le mordería una pierna por molestar a su hija, pero no podía estar alejado todo ese tiempo de su huevo. Si, era su huevo por haberlo pedido y por el papel de padre que estaba dispuesto a asumir. No importaban los lazos de sangre. Decidido, tomó rumbo hacia la residencia de los Devon.

* * *

– ¡Largo de aquí! – gritó el padre de Lady por el intercomunicador de la entrada.

–Papá por favor.

–¡No me llames papá! ¡Y no voy a dejar que te acerques a mi nieta! Lady fue muy clara en eso.

– ¿Pero qué le dijo?

–No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Soy un hombre ocupado. Mejor vete y regresa ya cuando Lady esté de vuelta.

La comunicación se cortó y los guardias de la mansión lo miraron seriamente. No tuvo de otra más que irse. Antes de subir a su auto miró con desesperanza la enorme vivienda… Fue por un instante. No llegó a un segundo. Pero pareció que por un momento vio la silueta de un lopunny pasar por una de las ventanas.

–¿Arnold? – Balbuceó–... no, no puede ser– concluyó que debía ser su imaginación y subió al auto.

Decidió ir entonces a un parque a caminar. Quería hacer cualquier cosa para no pensar en su situación. Miraba el pasto, los árboles y el cielo como un soñador que deseaba desaparecer de ese mundo. Fue entonces cuando escuchó un chillido y el sonido de algo golpeando el suelo. Cerca suyo alguien se había caído y el contenido de una caja estaba regado en el suelo. Eran libros y demás útiles. Quien se había caído estaba boca abajo en el suelo con una enorme maleta verde en su espalda.

–Ay… – soltó un quejido mientras se apoyaba en sus manos. Era una joven toxicroak – mis gafas…

Empezó a tantear el suelo. Electi se percató de unas gafas gruesas de marco negro tiradas. Se apresuró a tomarlas y ofrecérselas.

–Aquí tienes.

–Oh gracias – ella se las puso. Notó que sus dientes tenían retenedores y sus labios estaban resecos.

– ¿Estás bien?

Su estómago gruñó con fuerza. Ella se llevó las manos al vientre y puso una expresión de dolor

– No… no lo estoy…

* * *

Electi observaba anonadado como esa hembra devoraba vorazmente toda la comida que le habían servido. Las hamburguesas y papas fritas iban desapareciendo con rapidez dejando solo una montaña de paquetes que iba creciendo. Se detuvo un momento para beber del enorme vaso de refresco. De un solo aliento se lo acabó. Dejó la mesa para ir a llenarlo nuevamente en el área de autoservicio y regresó para continuar con su cena. Un par de trabajadores se acercaron. Uno se llevó la montaña de empaques de hamburguesas en una bolsa plástica y otro dejó una bandeja con otra pila de paquetes de hamburguesas.

–¡Ay muchas gracias! – chilló la toxicroak y siguió comiendo.

La segunda pila desapareció tan rápido como la primera.

–Increíble… – murmuró Electi.

Los empelados volvieron a acercarse para recoger el resto de paquetes cuando la bolsa de la garganta de la toxicroak se infló repentinamente. Al abrir su boca liberó un potente eructo que hizo volar los paquetes de cartón y empujó a Electi haciéndolo caer de espaldas. El resto de clientes se alarmaron.

–¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Fue sin querer! ¡Se me salió por accidente! – decía ella nerviosa.

–¿Quién hace un ataque de eructo por error? – masculló Electi poniéndose de pie.

–Perdón…

–Lamento eso – le dijo Electi tanto a los empleados como los otros clientes. Pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron del restaurante. La hembra llevaba la caja con sus cosas en sus brazos y su mochila en la espalda.

–Deja y te ayudo.

–Oh nonono. Yo puedo sola – respondió ella aferrándose a la caja–. Ya ha hecho mucho por mi…Muchas gracias de verdad… le aseguro que no suelo rogar por comida.

–Entiendo… –Electi la miró detenidamente. Su ropa estaba gastada al igual que su mochila – ¿Estás… bien? Digo… ¿Tienes a dónde ir?

Ella guardó silencio un momento.

–Yo… eh… para empezar me llamo Renée.

–Ah bien, mi nombre es Electi.

–No sé por dónde empezar… Toda mi vida he sido muy torpe. En la escuela tuve muchos problemas para estudiar y todos me molestaban. Cuando me gradué mis padres no tenían el dinero para pagar mis estudios universitarios así que me hicieron trabajar… perdía cada empleo que conseguía. La situación estaba mal de por sí y yo solo empeoraba todo… Ambos me terminaron echando de la casa hace un mes. Dijeron que ya no podía seguir siendo una mimada.

Empezó a llorar, pero sus lágrimas eran absorbidas por su piel seca a penas salían de sus ojos.

–Perdí mi último trabajo y me echaron por no poder pagar la renta… ya no tengo a donde ir… – su voz se quebró y lloró silenciosamente.

Conmovido, Electi la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra su pecho.

–Ya. Ya… – le dijo en voz baja–. Ya no te preocupes…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Electi no durmió en toda la noche. Duró con la mente en blanco todo ese tiempo. Sus ojos le ardían tanto por la falta de sueño como por la falta de parpadeo. Más que todo era por la culpa, pero en el caso de que no hubiera sentido remordimiento probablemente tampoco hubiera dormido. A su lado esa joven hembra roncaba como trueno. Cuando Renée tomaba aire la bolsa de su cuello se inflaba y vibraba produciendo un horrible sonido que hasta le causaba daño aun teniendo los oídos tapados con papel higiénico. Le había dicho que roncaba fuerte… no que ejecutaba el movimiento de ronquido de manera inconsciente. Por suerte el cuarto de aquel hotel contaba con muros a prueba de sonido. De lo contrario los habrían echado.

Electi vio por millonésima vez el reloj a su lado. Ya eran las seis de la mañana. Decidió levantarse, dejando sola a la hembra. Fue al baño y entró en la ducha. Con el agua cayéndole por primera vez pensó desde anoche ¿por qué lo hizo? No mejoraba nada con eso. Todo lo contrario ¡Lady lo iba a matar! ¡Y Jeff lo iba a rematar! Además de haber sido infiel parecía que se aprovechaba de una joven vulnerable… Le aterraba que su matrimonio no pudiera salvarse de esa crisis. Se preguntaba si lo mejor era ocultarlo y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado… ¿si sería capaz de ocultarle algo a Lady si quiera? Suspiró mientras trataba de negar la realidad. Finalmente cerró la llave de la ducha y sintió una quietud en el aire. Quitó esos tapones de sus oídos y no escuchó los ronquidos de Renée. Era una mezcla de alivio y maltrato en sus tímpanos que zumbaban. Tomó una toalla y salió del baño. A penas lo vio, Renée chilló y tropezó por la ropa interior enredada en sus piernas. Sus gafas cayeron al suelo. Electi se apresuró a ayudarla.

–Ay… – se quejó Renée arrodillándose.

–Debes tener más cuidado – le dijo Electi.

–Ok…

Ella se abrazaba a sí misma. Se veía muy avergonzada.

–¿Vamos a desayunar?

Fueron palabras mágicas para que la hembra dejara la vergüenza a un lado y sus ojos brillaran. Ambos se cambiaron y fueron a uno de esos restaurantes que eran muy populares por su menú de desayunos. Renée pidió un montón de panqueques; uno sobre otro formaron una torre. La brillante miel goteaba por los lados y descendía hasta el plato. La hembra chilló de alegría y empezó a comer desde arriba hasta abajo. Electi por su parte disfrutaba de tostadas, huevos revueltos de chansey y un café con leche. Ella parecía feliz sólo con el hecho de tener algo para comer. Quería decirle lo de su situación, pero no encontraba fuerzas en él para hacerlo. Pagó la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento. Luego de eso Electi la llevó a un almacén cercano.

–¡¿Me vas a comprar ropa?! – exclamó Renée.

–Bueno, pienso que la tuya ya está gastada.

–Sí, pero… es demasiado…

–Tranquila. Esto es necesario – quería añadir que lo hacía con culpa también.

Fueron a una tienda de ropa y preguntaron por las prendas disponibles para toxicroak. Renée no lo pensó mucho. Prácticamente escogió las primeras opciones que le ofrecieron e insistió en que ella llevara las bolsas. Luego fueron al oftalmólogo para que le hiciera un examen de la vista y después al odontólogo para una consulta de control. Le dieron nuevas gafas y nuevos frenillos.

–Lo que queda ahora es conseguirte un trabajo…

-¡Ya no más! – Chilló Renée – me estás haciendo sentir muy culpable… no tengo nada para pagarte u ofrecerte a cambio – Bajó la mirada – ¿Haces esto porque te sientes responsable por lo de anoche?

Electi guardó silencio un momento y luego dijo.

–A decir verdad… sií… Renée… Estoy casado.

Sin levantar la vista ella cerró los ojos con fuerza.

–Lo supuse…

–Realmente lo lamento. No hay excusa para lo que hice… al menos quiero que estés bien cuando me vaya.

La hembra asintió levemente sin verlo. Electi sentía un impulso por abrazarla pero se contuvo. Ya había hecho mucho daño.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

A Electi le carcomían los nervios. Le asustaba lo que podría llegar a pasar. Lady ya venía de regreso a casa junto al huevo y planeaba confesarse. No quería guardar ese secreto. Aunque la verdad no estaba seguro de que pudiera si lo intentara. Miraba continuamente una carta donde había anotado lo que quería decirle. Después de tantos días practicando ninguna disculpa le convencía. En el peor de los casos tendría que ponerse de rodillas e implorar perdón. Su corazón latía con fuerza, un latir que casi le causaba dolor y mareo. Pero el latir se detuvo cuando la puerta del garaje abrirse. Estaba al borde de un desmayo. La esperó sentado en la sala, sudando frío. Su esposa entró seguida de nana Le Brun que llevaba el huevo en un saco. Su esposa le dirigió una mirada fría, pero a la vez dolida. Suspiró y ella tomó asiento en frente de él.

–Bueno, fue una semana pesada– dijo –, pero estoy dispuesta a que hablemos ahora.

–Lady… yo…

El timbre del hogar interrumpió las palabras de Electi. Se levantó para ver quién era en un monitor. Su alma casi que le sale volando cuando vio a Renée proyectada en la pantalla.

–¿Quién es? – preguntó Lady.

–¡Tranquila! ¡Yo me encargo!

El macho se apresuró a salir de la casa y llegar a la entrada de la verja.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – gritó Electi en un susurro.

–No puedo irme y desaparecer así nada más – le dijo la Toxicroak –. Si vas a ser honesto con tu esposa también me corresponde llevarme parte de la responsabilidad.

–¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo es que se te ocurre eso?! ¡¿Si quiera cómo supiste donde vivo?!

–¿Todo bien Electi?

Él se llevó otro susto de muerte cuando escuchó la voz de Lady a sus espaldas. De no ser tipo eléctrico y además tener la habilidad de electromotor hubiera deseado que lo partiera un rayo.

* * *

El silencio era tan denso y espeso como la brea. Lady estaba sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados alternando su mirada entre Electi y Renée. Ambos se encogían ante esa aura tan hostil que emanaba.

–Espero esto no sea lo que intuyo que es – dijo ella.

–Lady… esto… no hay forma fácil de decir esto…

La zoroark rodó los ojos y luego se puso una zarpa en el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–Lady…

–¡Esto es el colmo! – gritó poniéndose de pie.

–¡Por favor déjelo hablar! – Interrumpió Renée – Lo que hizo no estuvo bien. No hay excusa, pero por favor. Él es un gran macho que sólo tuvo un tropiezo.

A Lady se le escapó un gruñido que aterró a ambos. En especial a Renée en quien tenía la mirada encima en ese momento.

–¡Lady déjala fuera de esto! – Electi temió en serio que la fuera a atacar.

–¡¿Tenía que ser una niña?! – rugió con fuerza.

–Eh… tengo 19… – Renée le costaba cada vez más hablar.

Lady ya ni se molestaba en mantener la compostura. Gruñía y mostraba los colmillos como toda una salvaje. A Electi se le erizó todo el cabello. Los miraba como decidiéndose a quien destrozar primero.

–Tú no tienes idea de…

Nana Le Brun intervino en la escena. Colocó unas toallas blancas y su botiquín personal en la mesa de la sala. Después desenvolvió unas y las puso en el piso. Siempre sorprendía como manejaba las cosas sin tener dedos. Luego de eso estiró su ala y con la punta tocó el cuello de Renée. Todos la miraron extrañados.

–Nana que está…?

–¿Eres alérgica a un medicamento? – le preguntó la nana a la joven.

–Eh… no… – respondió Renée, insegura.

–¿Sufres de alguna enfermedad?

–Ah…no…

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te hiciste un chequeo médico general?

– Fue hace cómo… un año.

–No luces sana, creo que has desarrollado una condición. Luego del desove tienes que hacerte un chequeo.

Sus mentes no pudieron procesar esa última forma de manera inmediata. El repentino grito de Renée los alarmó. Ella se sujetó el vientre y cayó sobre las toallas.

– ¡¿Qué le está pasando?! – Exclamó Electi.

– ¿Tú qué crees chico listo? –Le dijo la nana – Está por poner un huevo

– ¡Eso no es posible! ¡Le compré la pastilla de la mejor marca!

–¿Y las indicaciones decían que la efectividad era al cien por ciento?

Electi quedó boquiabierto y estupefacto por unos momentos.

–No te quedes bruto y quítale el pantalón.

Forzosamente dejaron el problema a un lado. Lady ayudó a la nana a acomodar a la joven hembra mientras que Electi le zafó y quitó el pantalón. Eso fue un momento incómodo para todos.

–¡Arceus! ¡Me muero! – gritaba y lloraba René.

–No te retuerzas y respira hondo – le dijo la nana.

Tuvieron que calmarla y repetirle continuamente las indicaciones. Cuando llegó el momento la colocaron en posición. El grito de Renée en el momento cúspide fue tan agudo que les hizo zumbar los tímpanos. De sus entrañas salió un hubo de cascara morada con una base negra y línea negra en el medio. Nana Le Brun envolvió el huevo en una toalla y la hembra se desplomó inconsciente. Lady y Electi suspiraron aliviados.

–¡¿Y por qué voy a estar aliviada?! ¡Esto lo empeora todo! – le volvió a gruñir a Electi.

–Toma y sujeta tu futura cria – dijo nana sin darle importancia a los reclamos de la señora de la casa. Le pasó el huevo a Electi quien lo sujetó con manos un tanto temblorosas.

La vieja talonflame volvió poner la punta de su ala en el cuello de Renée. La toxicroak se encontraba profundamente dormida y roncando. Pero sus ronquidos empezaron a ser tan ruidosos como el grito de su desove. Lady se tapó las orejas con sus zarpas y Electi con las puntas de sus colas al tener las manos ocupadas. La nana parecía aguantarlo bastante bien.

–Está en medio del movimiento de descanso… aunque no parece normal – dijo – llévenla la hospital cuanto antes.

Lady fulminó a Electi con la mirada.

–Luego hablaremos.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notas del autor:** Saludos a las personas que me han seguido hasta ahora, gracias por leer este trabajo que he considerado como una escritura/lectura ligera. Ha sido reconfortante y refrescante armarlo y plasmarlo. Por otro lado, no sé si esto es en contra de las reglas de la página, pero quisiera recomendarles la historia **Pokémon: Batalla aérea**. Ubicada en la cuenta de usuario Mareol. Puede que los cautive, si no lo hace no hay problema. Volviendo a este proyecto tengo grandes planes a corto y largo plazo. La ventaja de ser escritura ligera es que puedo hacer progresar la historia de manera continua y a buen paso. Nuevamente, gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 26.**

Esperaban con ansias las noticias del doctor. Lady y Electi evitaban el contacto visual. Los dos temían armar una escena en medio de la sala de espera del centro Pokémon. La nana se había quedado cuidando el huevo en casa. El tiempo parecía correr muy lento. Finalmente el doctor, un Audino, llegó y los llamó. Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas de un salto.

– ¿Cómo está? – preguntó Electi.

–Bueno, señor Truenos. Su huevo está en perfectas condiciones, sin embargo le hemos diagnosticado a la madre narcolepsia. Una condición que la lleva a ejecutar el movimiento descanso y como consecuencia nunca podrá deshacerse de este movimiento mediante el remplazo por otro. Les recetaré una medicina para disminuir los síntomas.

Tras escuchar eso, Electi procedió con el pago de la atención médica. Se alarmó cuando notó que Lady se alejaba. En seguida dejó el lapicero con el que estaba llenando el formulario y corrió detrás de ella.

– ¡Lady!

La sujetó de un brazo, pero ella enseguida se zafó y lo miró con pura rabia.

– ¡¿Qué?! – gruñó.

–Por favor, no te vayas.

–Si ya dijeron que no están en peligro ¿por qué he de quedarme?

–Necesitamos hablar.

–No hay nada de qué hablar Electi. Hiciste lo que hiciste.

– ¡Te lo iba a confesar antes de que ella llegara!

La Zoroark rodó los ojos y se dio media vuelta. Electi trató de detenerla nuevamente recibiendo un ladrido como respuesta. Devastado, la vio cómo se alejaba hasta salir del lugar. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que la escena no había pasado desapercibida por los presentes, los cuales desviaron la mirada evitando la de Electi. El Electivire terminó el papeleo del hospital y le proporcionaron la medicina necesaria. Luego le dieron de alta a Renée y su huevo. Por fortuna, había traído la incubadora que había comprado para el huevo de Lady. La abrió y la enfermera cuidadosamente depositó aquél huevo de cascara mayormente morada. Quedó levitando en medio del cilindro de cristal y Electi la cerró. Le dio las gracias por todo a la enfermera.

Salieron del centro Pokémon y entraron en el auto de Electi. Renée iba en el asiento del acompañante con la incubadora en sus manos. El silencio dentro del vehículo era muy amargo. Electi tenía miedo de mirarla. Fue al límite mínimo de velocidad, en parte temeroso de que estuviera tan mal que pudiera distraerse mucho y por otro lado quería mantener seguro a la hembra y el huevo. Tardaron en llegar a su casa. Renée no puso queja. Ambos se acercaron con temor a la puerta. Luego de entrar, Renée buscó asiento en el sofá de la sala con la incubadora aun en manos. Electi subió a su cuarto… Lady no estaba ahí. Con una mano temblorosa abrió el closet confirmando su mayor temor. Vio que las pertenencias de Lady ya no estaban. Ahí mismo cayó de rodillas… y lloró en silencio.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Aquél cascaron albergaba vida en su interior. Una vida que iba creciendo y tomando forma. El huevo seguía suspendido en medio del cilindro de la incubadora siendo bañado por una luz amarilla. El sistema de chequeo de signos vitales estaba en verde. Todas las medidas dentro de los rangos normales para los de su especie. Electi observaba su huevo casi sin parpadear. Se estaba haciendo la idea de que ese era carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre… a su vez le entristecía que esa era evidencia viva de su irrespeto al matrimonio. Había pasado una semana sin que pudiera comunicarse con su esposa. No había dormido ni comido bien en esos días. Ya era la tercera vez que traicionaba a Lady y había sido la de consecuencias más agravantes. Sin embargo era consciente de que si pensaba así sólo le haría daño a esa cría inocente. Con esfuerzo, trataba de iluminar sus emociones. Debía hacerlo por el bien de ese pequeño. Deseaba poder sobreponerse al resquebrajamiento de su matrimonio antes de que naciera… decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Renée le trajo té y se sentó junto a Electi en la mesa. Ambos bebieron en silencio. Renée contemplaba ese huevo. Por más que supiera que eso se formó dentro de ella no podía verlo como suyo propio. No podía valerse por sí misma, mucho menos estaba preparada para ser madre. El denso silencio fue interrumpido por el tono del holomisor de Electi. Al ver que era un mensaje de Lady su corazón dio un brinco. Con sus dedos temblorosos abrió el texto.

 _Casa de mis padres._

 _Hoy._

 _2:00 p.m_

Era todo lo que decía. Miró el reloj y eran las doce. Enseguida Electi fue para ponerse ropa limpia. Ya cambiado estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de su casa cuando recordó quienes estaban dejando ahí. Se paró en seco en la puerta y miró hacia donde estaba Renée con el huevo.

–Eh… quisiera poder decirte que no te preocupes, pero… me da miedo quedarme sola con el… el huevo – dijo Renée, temerosa.

Electi consideró en llevarla junto al huevo, pero descartó la idea de inmediato por inapropiada.

–Lo siento, Renée – dijo acercándose –. Tengo que ir. Ten confianza en que la incubadora mantendrá en óptimas condiciones al huevo. Si algo llega a pasar me notificará enseguida a mi holomisor. No te preocupes.

No muy segura, terminó por acceder al pedido del macho.

* * *

Electi entró en la mansión de los Devon. Los guardias le indicaron que Lady lo esperaba en el comedor. Fue corriendo, ansioso. Ahí estaba Lady sentada a la mesa. Llevaba puesto un traje un tanto elegante. La hembra tenía una expresión serie y mirada fría.

–Lady…

–Siéntate – le dijo firmemente, pero enseguida añadió con un tono mucho más suave – por favor… – pareció como si de repente estuviera apenada.

Electi hizo caso.

–Lady. Por favor, déjame…

Ella lo silenció alzando una zarpa.

–Electi, te conozco. Sé qué eres capaz de ponerte sobre tus rodillas para pedirme perdón – dijo y luego suspiró –. Que quede claro que no hay excusa para lo que hiciste. Esto supera por mucho los otros dos incidentes horribles que hemos tenido en nuestra relación.

– ¡Lo sé! ¡Y estoy arrepentido en serio! ¡Te traicioné a ti! ¡Y traicioné mi palabra que te di en el altar! Lady… te amo…

La hembra desvió la mirada y rápidamente se limpió una lágrima que se le escapó. Volvió a suspirar.

–Tengo que ser honesta contigo – Lo miró con sus ojos aguados – Estoy en extremo furiosa. Tan furiosa que podría hacer daño– Electi apretó sus puños. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar un castigo físico si eso era lo que ella quería–. Sin embargo… no era a ti a quien quería herir de primero.

– ¿Huh?

El rubor de su rostro fue lo suficientemente potente para que se notara debajo del pelaje negro.

–He estado luchando con un impulso irracional estos días de querer destrozarle el saco de la garganta con mis colmillos a esa niña – Electi palideció ante eso –. Me asusto de mi misma. Lo presentías, ¿no? Que en aquel momento pude ser capaz de atacarla si no hubiera tenido lugar el desove…

El Electivire estaba mudo. Lady continuó.

–Tengo estos… instintos tan primitivos que me acosan día y noche desde que dejé la casa. Me susurran que vuelva, saque a aquella hembra y tome mi lugar… Yo también quiero volver contigo, pero tengo que asegurarme por una maldita vez y por todas que podré confiar en ti el resto de mi vida–Lady tomó dos carpetas de su regazo y las deslizó al frente de Electi –. Los abogados de mi padre se encargaron de prepararlos. Dependiendo de cuál decidas firmar tomaremos una ruta diferente.

Electi abrió la carpeta de la izquierda. Eran papeles para divorcio. Esa imagen fue como un golpe fulminante de un ataque de perforador directo a su corazón. Miró a Lady. Ella con un ademán de su cabeza le indicó la otra carpeta. Rápidamente la abrió y encontró otro documento impreso en papel rojo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Los ataques volaban por todos lados. Truenos, hiperrayos, hidrobombas, ventiscas, etc. La expresión "campo de batalla" ya adquiría significado de guerra en ese contexto. A Electi le costaba mantenerse concentrado. Ya de por sí sus oponentes eran fuertes y además tenía que estar pendiente de cualquier ataque que saliera desviado de su zona. Era un campo de cientos de metros cuadrados en el que estaban distribuidos varios campos delimitados únicamente por unas líneas en el suelo pudiendo tener perfectamente escudos de protección a su alrededor. Supuestamente era para agregarle dificultad.

El Haxorus con el que luchaban era el último en pie del equipo contrario. Bramó abriendo sus fauces y disparó un potente pulso de dragón. Electi avanzó cruzando sus brazos y levantó su Protección. El aura multicolor en forma de dragón chocó contra la barrera que logró frenar su avance. Se podía sentir la fuerza del ataque aun desde dentro. Cuando el ataque cesó, Lady y Jeff aprovecharon para salir de atrás de Electi y atacar. Jeff le propinó un punta pie al Haxorus logrando desequilibrarlo y Lady le dio con una garra umbría a su quijada. El último golpe logró derribarlo. El par de Zoroark se abalanzó sobre el dragón como depredadores sobre una presa que les superaba en tamaño. Lo golpearon hasta debilitarlo. Electi observó esa escena de barbarie. Su rol era de defensa: levantar barreras de Protección, pantallas de luz y reflejo para reducir el daño. Una pena que su especie no aprendiera Velo Sagrado.

El juez determinó su victoria y los láseres rojos que provinieron del techo los sacaron de ahí al contenerlos en pokebolas. Ya en la sala de espera fueron atendidos por paramédicos que les proporcionaron tratamientos básicos. Tenían chance de descansar en lo que los otros equipos terminaban de batallar más una hora entre las rondas. Cuando se abrían al público las batallas en esas instalaciones no cesaban en todo el día. Dependiendo de cuál era iban bajando, subiendo o avanzando en la instalación conforme iban ganando las rondas. Electi no servía para esas competencias, pero tenía una motivación en esa ocasión. Su matrimonio dependía de ello. Cualquiera diría que probar tu fidelidad de pareja en _La batalla de la frontera_ era algo absurdo y más teniendo dos huevos que dependían de sus padres, pero ya no tenía otra opción. Fue todo un día de batalla tras batalla hasta que llegaron al último nivel. Electi sentía que sus piernas eran de goma. El único consuelo era que sus contrincantes estaban también desgastados.

Era un equipo conformado por un Smeargle, un Aegislash y un Heracross. El Pokémon bicho contaba con un casco romano con una mega piedra equipada. A penas dieron la señal de inicio el Heracross mega evolucionó. El Smeargle agitó la punta de su cola que brillaba con una luz purpura. Unas flechas de luz del mismo color salieron disparadas hacia el centro del campo. La zona central quedó cubierta de veneno. Electi terminaba de ejecutar una pantalla de luz y reflejo. Los hermanos Devon atacaron ambos con pulso umbrío. El Aegislash se interpuso levantando una barrera de Escudo Real. Detuvo el ataque sin problemas. Mega heracross pasó sus brazos por lado y lado del Pokémon espada y atacó con Pedrada. Los proyectiles salieron volando en gran cantidad de números como perdigones. Los que no pudieron esquivar chocaron contra la barrera de Reflejo. Sintieron su vitalidad siendo reducida sin haber recibido el golpe directo por el efecto del movimiento defensivo. Los Zoroark corrieron hacia ellos a toda velocidad con la intención de saltar la zona de veneno que los separaba. El Smeargle volvió a tomar acción. Con otro movimiento de su cola liberó flamas azuladas. El fuego fatuo quedó suspendido sobre la zona venenosa. El instinto de ambos los alertó. Se detuvieron. Mega Heracross volvió a atacar a distancia con pedrada. Electi se interpuso y creó una barrera con Protección.

–¡Podemos jugar al mismo juego! – gritó Electi. Ejecutó Levitón y extendió sus colas enrollándolas alrededor de las cinturas de ambos Zoroark. Eso los sorprendió.

Los pegó a su cuerpo para salir volando sobre el campo envenenado. Los ataques chocaron contra las barreras de Electi quitándole mucha vitalidad. Pero logró ejecutar por segunda vez una Protección que mantuvo las flamas alejadas. Atravesaron la franja envenenada. Entonces el Aegislash se apartó. El mega Heracross atacó con un golpe de Empujón. La fuerza fue suficiente para romper el reflejo y darle a Electi un golpe crítico. Lo mandó a volar de regreso. Él pudo sentir como caía sobre el suelo envenenado.

* * *

¡Le dolía hasta la más mínima fibra de su cuerpo! Ni siquiera las veces que Lady lo había lastimado se comparaba con ese dolor. En términos físicos. Prefería sentir ese martirio en su cuerpo que el dolor en su corazón. Por eso no se quejaba.

Lady estaba en silencio sentada al lado de su cama. Ella estaba herida, pero la expresión en su rostro hacía pensar que sólo tomaría un día para sanar. Jeff no estaba ahí. Lo que rompió el silencio fue un largo suspiro de Lady. Eso era señal de que iba a empezar a hablar. Electi tragó grueso, nervioso.

–Nos rendimos – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos – ya no valía la pena seguir luchando ¿y sabes por qué?

–porque… ¿la gracia es que yo estuviera consciente?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Para serte sincera, yo no creí que pasarías de la primera batalla y Jeff pensaba que ni siquiera firmarías el formulario de inscripción. Hay que admitirlo. Demostraste espíritu y voluntad de sacrificio.

Electi sonrió. Lady continuó.

–No me malentiendas. Sigo muy enojada contigo. Hoy no podemos ganar el símbolo de plata, pero te has ganado una nueva oportunidad.

Ambos se sonrieron. Ella extendió su zarpa y sujetó su mano. Electi dejó escapar un gemido de dolor y unas palabras de lamento.

–Y yo que creía que íbamos por el de oro.

Lady soltó una sonora carcajada junto con una lágrima. Se puso de pie para poder acercarse y darle un beso.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas del autor:** Por motivos de mostrar una linealidad más clara reusé la última parte del capítulo 21 para que fuera la primera parte de este capítulo. El resto es nuevo. Así que no se extrañen si al principio piensan algo como "esto me suena familiar"

 **Capítulo 29**

Volvía a mi mansión luego del examen de ultrasonido del huevo de Lady. La imagen de esa pequeña Zorua… de solo verla en la pantalla me volvía loco. Me llenaba de felicidad saber que se llenaba de vida. No veía la hora de que naciera.  
Pasé la reja de mi casa y los guardias me abrieron. Desde lo ocurrido años atrás reforcé mi seguridad con un sistema avanzado, curiosamente de marca Devon.

Pregunté a una de las empleadas de limpieza donde se encontraba mi madre. Me dijo que en la cocina. Fui y la encontré en frente del lavabo mirando por la ventana.

–¿Mama? – ella salió de su ensimismamiento y me miró.

–Oh Arnold… Buenas, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?

Mantuve mi sonrisa.

–Hoy tuve la mañana libre. Mira – le mostré una impresión de la imagen de ultra sonido.

Ella la tomó con extrañeza. Acomodó sus gafas para poder verla bien.

–Oh vaya – dijo.

–Pronto la conocerás. Pronto…

Era difícil explicarle la situación cada vez que la olvidaba. Me decía que debía conseguir una pareja de manera apropiada, pero cada vez pensaba que tenía menos tiempo.

* * *

Me enteré de que Lady y Electi habían tenido una discusión. Presentía que era mi culpa. Era de esperarse. No es que hubiera querido romper su matrimonio, pero mi parte carnal se alegraba con la idea de que tendría vía libre con Lady. Aun así fui a hablar con ella sin intenciones ocultas a la residencia de los Devon. Me permitió entrar y ella me contó con confianza lo que había ocurrido. Después de todo lo vivido ella lo seguía amando y yo la seguía amando a ella.

* * *

Unos días después me enteré de su reconciliación. Al igual que el momento de su pelea tuve sentimientos encontrados. Iba saliendo para el trabajo y fue cuando escuché un grito. Salí corriendo hacia donde la había escuchado. La encontré deambulando por uno de los pasillos.

–¡¿Mamá?! – Pregunté. Ella retrocedió al verme.

–¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó, asustada. Eso me espanto a mí

–Mama soy yo. Soy tu hijo, Arnold – Le dije. Ella aun asustada negó y retrocedió más.

–No, Arnold es aun… un Buneary ¡Ya dime donde estoy!

–Mama…

–No...¡No. No. No! – gritaba ella tirándose de las orejas. Yo estaba al borde de la histeria con el corazón destrozado. Me acerqué y la abracé sin importar su intento por zafarse. Luego ella dejó de luchar y se desmayó. La sostuve.

–No quería que esto pasara...aun no... –dije con tristeza y la llevé a su cuarto.

Llamé de inmediato a su médico. Un viejo Alakazam. Vino unos minutos más tarde y la examinó. Yo estuve dando vueltas en círculo esperando a que terminara. La espera se me hizo eterna. Cuando salió se le notaba preocupado. El corazón se me contrajo.

–¿Cómo está mi mama? – pregunté sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

–Su caso ya está avanzado. El tratamiento con hipnosis no puede seguir retrasando el deterioro de su mente. Arnold creo que ya deberías pensar en llevar a tu madre a un acilo o contratar gente que la cuide constantemente. Puedo darte buenas referencias de ambos.

Escuchaba esas palabras que se grababan en mi mente como tinta que entra en papel, pero con un corazón devastado que deseaba borrarlas cuanto antes.

Contraté enfermeras para que la atendieran. Pasaron los días. Mama tenía fuertes pérdidas de memoria constantemente y sus momentos de lucidez eran cada vez menos y más cortos. Una vez quiso escapar de la casa pero la logré detenerla. Gritaba mi nombre y el de mi odioso padre. Las fotos y videos que les mostraban casi no ayudaban. La medicina parecía solo volverla un cuerpo sin vida. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas hasta que un día recibí una llamada.

–¡Arnold! ¡Alexa va a salir del cascaron! – era Lady.

Fue algo que no quería dejar pasar. Me arriesgaba a que la situación se complicara para todos si tenía otro de sus ataques de histeria. Pero no tenía en que otra cosa poner mis esperanzas. Subí a mi madre al auto y fui directo a la casa de Lady. Varios autos estaban estacionados en frente. Supuse que eran sus familiares. Bajé del auto junto a mi madre, agradecía que se estaba comportando. Toqué la puerta, el que me abrió fue su hermano, un Zoroark shiny, tenía la ligera sospecha de que no le agradaba. Tras ponerme mala cara me dejo entrar. Llegue a la sala y vi a todos mirando expectantes el huevo sobre la mesa el cual brillaba en medio de un nido hecho de mantas blancas.

–Llegaste justo a tiempo–Dijo esa Talonflame.

El huevo brilló con más intensidad y su cascarón se desintegró. En su lugar quedó una Zorua quien abrió los ojos ligeramente. Dio un bostezo y miró a todos los presentes. A más de uno se le salieron las lágrimas de la emoción. Lady la sujetó entre sus brazos y le dio besos y lamidas en la cabeza. Despegué mi mirada de Alexa para volver a ver a mi madre. Ella observa en silencio y sonriendo para mi alegría y alivio. Con calma se fueron pasando la cría unos a otros sin llegar a asustarla. Me concedieron un turno para hacerlo. Al sostenerla entre mis brazos mi corazón se aceleró. Y más cuando ella me sonrió.

–Oh Arnold… – suspiró mi madre – Es una hermosura.

–Si… lo es… – dije sollozando – Ella es… Alexandra…

–Lo sé – respondió para mi asombro – Alexandra… la nieta que quisiste darme.

La miré con ojos bien abiertos como ella sonreía y le sobaba la cabeza a la pequeña Zorua entre mis brazos. Con cuidado se la pasé. Ella la sostuvo con un halo de aire maternal rodeándola. Desde su expresión hasta su actitud lucía restaurado. Alexa fue el milagro que sobrepasó mis expectativas.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Desde que la sociedad contaba con las líneas de transferencias, que fue el invento más grande derivado de las Pokebolas, las vías de trasporte ordinarias entre ciudades fueron siendo cada vez menos usadas. Al principio algunos optaban por seguir usando las vías. Las razones iban de temor a lo nuevo hasta las largas esperas en las estaciones. Con la implementación de nuevas tecnologías y nuevas formas de manejo de los clientes esas últimas dificultades ya prácticamente habían quedado en el pasado. Generaciones después era extremadamente raro ver un vehículo en las carreteras principales o avión en el cielo que no fuera de carga.

Electi manejaba su auto por una estrecha carretera de pavimento muy poco gastado. La vía culebreaba yendo entre unas montañas. En la radio sonaba una música suave. A su lado Lady asomaba la cabeza por la ventana para sentir el fresco viento silvestre. Aunque Electi hubiera preferido ir con el aire acondicionado. En el asiento trasero dos crías jugaban y discutían constantemente. Peleaban y hacían las paces a un ritmo increíble. Alexandra la pequeña Zorua, era igual de revoltosa que su madre cuando tenía su edad. Roger el Craogunk era dócil y obediente, pero no un llorón como lo fue su padre. Era valiente y competitivo a su corta edad. Jugaba muy bien el Baccer Junior para una cría. Con lo torpe que era su madre y lo intelectual de su padre era un misterio de donde había sacado ese gusto por el deporte. Pero el instinto natural confirmaba su relación de sangre sin importar las dudas de los demás.

Siguieron su curso por varias horas. La vía los llevó a un pueblo alejado en las montañas. La razón de estar ahí era simple, un viaje de vacaciones familiares. Las casas estaban hechas de madera estando acorde al ambiente. Electi condujo el carro a la dirección de la posada donde habían hecho reservaciones. Sus hijos estaban enloquecidos por poder salir. Tenían los seguros para niños en las puertas traseras por fortuna. Luego de parquearse los adultos bajaron. Los pequeños no esperaron y saltaron a los asientos delanteros para poder salir. Corretearon un poco por los alrededores. Con una orden de Lady que sonó a un ladrido fueron hacia el establecimiento. Antes de entrar Electi volvió a admirar el paisaje que los rodeaba. Abundaba la naturaleza. Ese era un pueblo que resultaba un atractivo turístico para familias que buscaban una sensación de aventura en lo "salvaje". Según la información contaban con los servicios básicos. Tan básicos y conservadores que sus teléfonos no tenían pantallas de video. Electi ya extrañaba su Holomisor. Uno de los propósitos de ese viaje era desintoxicarse de tanta tecnología. Para alguien como él eso resultaba casi tan estresante como la suspensión repentina de una droga para un drogadicto. El único medio propio de comunicación con el que contaban era un teléfono satelital a cargo de Lady. Sólo era para hacer y recibir llamadas de emergencia.

Entraron en la posada. Una edificación de mayores dimensiones pero igual construida en madera con una arquitectura que la hacía lucir tan del campo. El par de crías seguían actitud de curiosos. En la recepción los recibió un Klefki. Tras rectificar la reservación les otorgó las llaves de su habitación. Subieron hasta la segunda planta y encontraron la puerta con el número de la llave. La habitación era un reconfortante a simple vista. Roger y Alexa saltaron sobre el par de camas dobles. Imprudentemente saltaban de una a otra. Lady decidió atraparlos en pleno vuelo y los mordió ligeramente mientras gruñía. Ellos reían. Electi dejó el equipaje a un lado. Su risa contagió a su padre. Sacó de su bolsillo un mapa y una hoja con el plan que tenían para disfrutar de las vacaciones en el pueblo. Lo primero en la lista viendo la hora de llegar era el recorrido silvestre. Los pequeños y Lady ansiaban por mover sus cuerpos.

* * *

Más cerca del terreno montañoso, un estrecho sendero se abría paso hacia territorio elevado. Un grupo de turistas seguía a un Chatot que revoloteaba en el aire mientras daba instrucciones de lo que se podía hacer y lo que no se debía hacer de acuerdo a la ley. El ambiente era húmedo y el aroma era a selva. Lady mantenía bien vigiladas a sus crías. Era una preocupación que de un salto desaparecieran entre la maleza. Electi bebía de su termo. En ciertas paradas de descanso el Chatot daba explicaciones sobre la fauna, geología y la historia del lugar. Fueron dos horas de mucho esfuerzo físico, aunque Electi hacía algo de trampa y usaba Levitón para ir ligero. Una parada fue una cascada hermosa que caía en una piscina natural, parte del cauce de un rio. Ahí pudieron refrescarse los Pokémon cuyo tipo se los permitía. El lugar de llegada era un territorio plano en la cima de uno de los montes más bajos. Ahí estaba edificada una aldea o más bien un conjunto de cabañas destinadas a recibir a los que decidieron hacer el recorrido. Tomaron asiento sobre el césped para comer sus almuerzos empacados.

Los pelos de Electi se erizaron e instintivamente agitó sus colas. Respiró hondo el aire frío de la montaña. Tenía el presentimiento que algo se avecinaba. Miró al cielo y el viento anunciaba algo. Volteó a ver a Lady. La Zoroark tenía su nariz en lo alto.

–¿También lo percibes? – preguntó Electi.

Antes de que pudiera contestar el Chatot guía volvió a hablar.

–¡Atención! ¡Atención! – Lo decía con un volumen un punto más alto – Me han informado por la radio que el clima ha cambiado referente al pronóstico. Unas nubes de tormenta se acercan. No se alarmen, por favor. No tienen magnitud peligrosa. Sólo les pediremos que permanezcan dentro de sus cabañas asignadas.

Ya se podían escuchar truenos a lo lejos. Un cumulo de nubes grises iba avanzando sobre las montañas. La mayoría de visitantes dejó sus almuerzos a medio terminar y fueron a las cabañas. Otros se quedaron para pedir autorización de quedarse bajo la lluvia con la supervisión de un trabajador. Lady tuvo que tomar a Alexa entre sus zarpas.

–¡Quiero jugar bajo la lluvia! – protestaba Alexa, retorciéndose.

Roger seguía a Electi obedientemente, aunque se veía asustado.

–Papa – le dijo – ¿no atraes a los rayos?

Electi rio. Debía explicarle para que se mantuviera tranquilo.

–Hijo, mi habilidad propiamente dicha no es para rayos. Solo los atraigo si salgo en medio de la lluvia y extiendo mis colas hacia arriba. Mientras esté bajo techo y con ellas recogidas no habrá problemas.

Entraron a su cabaña asignada. Terminaron su almuerzo cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia caían. Lady levantó a las crías inquietas y las llevó a una de las camas. Los arropó con gentileza mientras les cantaba una canción de cuna. La maternidad era algo increíble. Nadie que conociera a Lady se la imaginaba cantando. Alexa ponía expresión de indignación. Alegaba estar "grande" para esas cosas. Pero los parpados de ambos se les hicieron pesados y empezaron a bostezar. Casi como si ejecutara el movimiento de canto cayeron dormidos antes de poder terminar la canción. Lady sonrió.

Los adultos cayeron rendidos en la otra cama disponible. Merecían un descanso del ejercicio y la paternidad. La lluvia iba cayendo con más intensidad y los truenos sonaban más cerca. Electi tuvo la precaución de levantar una Pantalla luz alrededor de sus hijos para protegerlos del sonido. Un Velo sagrado sería mucho más efectivo con ese fin. Nuevamente lamentaba no poder aprender ese movimiento.

–Deberías dormir – insistía Electi.

–Tonterías, sigo fresca cómo una lechuga– contestó ella– Por otro lado, a ti te veo inquieto.

–¿si? ¿por qué estaría inquieto? –Lady analizó su rostro en busca de gestos que le dieran las pistas para su deducción, pero el admitió– Bueno, abstinencia por tecnología.

–Quizá no sólo sea eso. Me sorprendió que pudieras notar la lluvia sin depender de un dispositivo con aplicación sobre el tiempo.

–Oh yo también me sorprendí.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– ¿Por qué no sales con el resto?

– ¿Cómo?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te cayó un rayo? Ahora sólo te enchufas. Deberías salir y reencontrarte con tu lado salvaje. Justo como planeamos.

–¿Y ellos? – señaló a Roger y Alexa.

–Puedo reducir su percepción de los sonidos con mis ilusiones.

Tras un momento de duda, Electi accedió. Levantó una pantalla luz nueva antes de salir. El agua de lluvia estaba helada. Caminó con precaución. Teniendo sus colas completamente recogidas y enrolladas. Encontró al grupo que quería disfrutar de la lluvia. Eran tipo agua y eléctrico. Fue al lado de los del tipo eléctrico. Un guía los llevó a un área no muy lejos. Todos estaban empapados. Un Raichu con sonrisa de felicidad levantó su cola al cielo. Hubo un resplandor y una honda de choque que exaltaron a Electi. Parpadeó para enfocar la vista. El Raichu soltaba chispas y su expresión era de placer. Los otros seguían su ejemplo queriendo experimentar lo mismo. Electi se animó. Extendió sus colas totalmente hacia arriba. Esperó, nervioso.

El relámpago que le cayó le hizo cosquillear cada fibra de su cuerpo. Se sintió vigorizado. Había olvidado esa sensación que no experimentaba desde hacía años. Su cuerpo quedó cubierto de estática que le producía un hormigueo residual. Fue entonces que tuvo una inspiración. El rayo fue como una luz divina que descendía de los cielos para hacer una revelación. Rápidamente recogió sus colas y volvió corriendo hacia su cabaña. Abrió la puerta un tanto apresurado. Recordar que su familia estaba ahí no le bajó del todo la velocidad. Lady se exaltó. Le extrañó que regresara tan pronto. Electi caminó empapando el piso y buscó una toalla. Se secó frenéticamente y luego buscó entre sus cosas. Logró encontrar un cuaderno y un lapicero. Con los útiles en manos fue a una mesa donde tomó asiento. Empezó a escribir fórmulas y a hacer cálculos. Su letra era chueca por la falta de práctica, pero eso no lo detuvo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

– ¡¿Quién quiere helado artesanal?!

– ¡Yo! ¡Yo! – gritaban las crías en brazos de Lady por la oferta de Electi.

La familia pudo volver sin problemas del recorrido ecológico y querían disfrutar de algo más sencillo. Dejaron la posada y fueron corriendo en un sendero marcado por líneas sobre el sardinel. Era destinado para quienes quisieran hacer ejercicio. Los lugareños eran amables y daban las buenas tardes al pasar. Dentro de poco llegaron a la heladería. Dentro, Electi cargó a las crías entre sus brazos para que pudieran ver en la vitrina los distintos sabores. Roger pidió una mezcla de chocolate y vainilla de Kalos. Por su parte Alexa pidió un cono de bayas rojas (picante). Comerse los helados les recargó las baterías de golpe.

–Llévalos a los juegos Electi – le dijo Lady – Yo los alcanzo luego de tomar mi café.

Ansiosos por zambullirse en la piscina de bolas los dos salieron corriendo con su padre apurado detrás. Los empleados le dieron a Lady su vaso de cartón con tapa. Había pedido el café como le encantaba. Extra fuerte y extra caliente. Pero el aroma de ese café era mucho más exquisito que el que tomaba regularmente. Tras un sorbo probó que su sabor le hacía honor a su aroma. Entonces vio que un Lycanroc medianoche entró al local. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de policía. Lady abrió los ojos totalmente y levantó sus orejas de la sorpresa. Aquel Lycanroc puso la misma expresión de sorpresa al cruzar miradas con ella.

– ¿Luke?

–¿Lady?

Los dos sonrieron y se dieron un rápido abrazo.

–No lo puedo creer– dijo ella apartándose–. No te había visto desde la academia.

–Lo mismo digo. ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

–Oh estoy tomando un descanso de mis responsabilidades en el PBI

– ¡¿PBI?!... Vaya… sabía que llegarías lejos. Yo en cambio sigo en la base del sistema de la ley. Me asignaron a este lugar pacífico desde hace un año. Soy como una formalidad o adorno.

–Eras un cabeza dura después de todo –Ambos rieron–. Tienes que conocer a mis hijos y mi esposo.

–¡¿Hijos?! ¡¿Esposo?!

–Sip – mostró el anillo en su zarpa. Luke dejó colgando su mandíbula. Eso parecía sorprenderlo más que el trabajo en el PBI.

–Bueno... Felicidades –torció una sonrisa amarga.

Lo que interrumpió el momento fue un chillido que punzo los tímpanos sensibles de ambos caninos. Pusieron sus zarpas sobre sus orejas y miraron hacia la fuente.

Un Electivire esbelto estaba siendo abrazado por una Bewear. Si no hubieran tenido sus oídos tapados habrían escuchado el crujir de sus huesos.

–¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué hace?! – ladró Luke.

–¡Suelta a mi esposo! – bramó Lady.

La hembra dejó de chillar y, asustada, zafó su agarre. Electi cayó como muñeco de trapo. Roger estaba preocupado y Alexa se había convertido en un Shellder para protegerse del chillido agudo. Lady se puso a su lado y el oficial avanzó con actitud amenazante.

–¡No! ¡No! – Gritó Electi tratando de ponerse de pie – ¡Yo la conozco! Es una amiga…

Soltó un gemido casi al borde del desmayo.

–Ay perdón – dijo la Bewear que llevaba un lindo vestido blanco –. Es que luego de ver a Electi después de tantos años me llenó de emoción. No pude contenerme.

Lady hizo una mueca de desagrado. La Bewear continuó hablando.

–Mucho gusto, me llamo Rebecca–. Hizo una reverencia tomándose la falda por los lados. La situación se calmó. Luke le dio una advertencia a la hembra hablándole sobre el orden público. Aunque Lady pudo notar que fingía esa seriedad.

Todos tomaron asiento en una mesa.

–Rebecca te presento a mi esposa Lady Devon y estos son mis hijos Alexandra y Roger–. Le dijo Electi.

–Un gusto – respondió Roger. Alexa se le quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Son adorables! – Roger se sonrojó y Alexa gruñó por lo bajo. Sus pelos se erizaron–. Que bueno que te hayas casado y armado una familia. Me preocupaba que te quedaras sólo con tu trabajo.

Aquella hembra tenía un aire inocente y adorable, pero para Lady le resultaba desagradable. Aunque no sabía por qué exactamente. Por su parte Luke disfrutaba de una dona rellena y un café. La atención que Alexandra le dirigía era totalmente distinta. Lo miraba con cierta fascinación. El Lycanrock noche se dio cuenta y le dedicó una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos como diciéndole "¿Verdad que soy genial?". Los ojos de la Zorua brillaron con admiración.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Luego de haberme graduado de la escuela seguí con mi plan para convertirme en oficial de policía. Mis padres dejaron de intentar persuadirme para ir a una de las más prestigiosas universidades y así un día tomar el negocio familiar. Lo mismo se podría decir de mi hermano.

Dejé a un lado mis problemas personales con Electi y me enfoqué en mi proyecto de vida. Los nuevos integrantes de la academia no tardaron en recibir su iniciación. Un discurso de régimen militar por parte de la instructora a cargo y una intensa sesión de entrenamiento. Debíamos cruzar una pista de obstáculos bajo los efectos de movimientos de climas. Dormíamos en cuartos compartidos por muchos y acomodados en literas.

En esos días fue cuando conocí a muchos amigos. No estaba ahí para hacer un círculo social, pero aprender a relacionarse con otros en el ambiente laboral era clave para una mejor comunicación y entendimiento. Luke era uno de mis compañeros. Sus habilidades físicas eran de buen nivel. Su problema era ser muy impulsivo y si pensaba mucho no lograba cumplir con su trabajo. Se la pasaba noches largas estudiando. Reconocí su espíritu de perseverancia. Lo ayudé constantemente en la teoría. Seguía mis instrucciones cuidadosamente. Aunque ese era otro problema. No tenía la independencia de juicio que un agente de la ley también requiere. Debí darle su espacio para que creciera. En ese momento no sabía que algo en mi me atraía a él. No supe manejar ese impulso… y acepté ser su pareja cuando me lo propuso. Las citas, los besos, los abrazos y las caricias fueron recompensas que le otorgaba por un buen rendimiento en la academia. Nada más ni nada menos.

Nos graduamos juntos. Sea cosa del destino o no algo muy parecido a lo que ocurrió con Electi sucedió entre Luke y yo. Me mantuve firme y terminé mi relación con él al darme cuenta de lo que realmente sentía. Se puso muy molesto. Por fortuna, pudimos hablar con calma y mantener nuestra amistad.

* * *

–¡¿Eras novia de Luke?!

–Baja la voz – le dijo Lady. Seria, pero sonrojada.

Estaban en un parque cercano. Sentados en una banca. Podían ver cómo Rebecca jugaba con las crías. Roger le lanzaba su trompo de Baccer Junior para que ella lo golpeara de regreso. Mientras, Alexa estaba muy alterada por la Bewear, pero cuando no la miraba se acercaba para intentar atrapar su cola esponjosa. Rebecca hacía como si no se diera cuenta y movía su cola para invitarla a jugar sin dejar de prestarle atención a Roger.

–¿Porque nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó Electi.

–Iba a hacerlo cuando te dije lo de Arnold y Kat, pero ya estabas muy histérico. Luego no encontré un momento adecuado para decírtelo.

– ¿Y me lo dices ahora? ¿Estando en un viaje con nuestros hijos?

–Al encontrarlo aquí me hacía sentir culpable de alguna manera –suspiró–. Quiero aclararte que luego descubrí que la razón de haber aceptado a Luke era miedo a sentir algo parecido a lo que sentí contigo. Fui débil y al darme cuenta de que trataba de evitar una experiencia parecida en realidad lo empeoré todo.

Electi estaba serio. Lady continuó.

–Era más madura, por lo que supe manejar mejor el rompimiento. No podía seguir mintiéndole.

El Electivire hizo una mueca de desagrado.

–Pensé que por esa época eras una fortaleza impenetrable–Su esposa le dirigió una mirada filosa –¿Qué?... Espera, dije eso en sentido figurado no en doble sentido.

Lady rodó los ojos.

–Tú fuiste el primero en _penetrar_ mi _fortaleza_ por si tienes dudas– dijo y volvió su atención a Rebecca con las crías.

Alexa estaba mordiendo y jalando la cola de la Bewear. Rebecca sin prestarle atención felicitaba a Roger, le incitaba a darle palmadas en su pata con más fuerza. Lady tuvo el impulso de preguntar sobre Rebecca, pero ya Electi le había dicho que nunca estuvo con otra hembra… más que con Paula en contra de su voluntad. Volvieron a mirarse. Electi asintió en silencio. Entendía sus circunstancias y entendía que realmente no tenía ningún derecho a enojarse habiendo eso pasado años atrás. Electi la tomó de su zarpa y se dieron un fugaz beso para luego ver a sus hijos jugar.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

Electi estaba preparando su equipaje para un viaje de trabajo. Se suponía que tendría unos días más de vacaciones, pero quería retomar un viejo proyecto antes de que el resto de sus exigencias laborales volvieran. A pesar de haber pasado ya dos semanas casi sin separarse le daba mal sabor de boca no cumplir con su palabra de pasar todas las vacaciones junto a su familia. Lady entendió. Vio en sus ojos un brillo que no veía desde hacía años.

Electi quiso tomarse su tiempo para despedirse. Fue a la habitación de Roger. Al entrar en el cuarto lo primero que se apreciaba en las paredes azules era el montón de estanterías que tenían artículos de colección como figuras, fotos autografiadas, álbumes de tarjetas, libros de historia, etc. Todo acerca del Baccer. Justamente Roger estaba sobre su cama puliendo la superficie del _trompo_ usando un pañuelo y líquido especial para esa tarea. Teniendo como padre a alguien como Electi desde luego también tenía una consola… con video juegos de Baccer. Cuanta pasión en un chiquillo como él. Electi se sentó a su lado y le sobó la cabeza.

–Papi, me agradó la tía Rebecca – le dijo sin dejar de pulir – ¿Cuándo la vamos a volver a ver?

Sólo un par de tardes de juegos y ya le decía tía. Electi rio y le respondió.

–De seguro estará encantada de volver a jugar contigo. Pero sabes que tu mamá y yo también podemos hacerlo.

Roger dejó de frotar el trompo con el pañuelo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Pero ustedes siempre están ocupados y casi no juegan conmigo.

El reproche era evidente en su tono de voz. Los espacios en sus apretadas agendas dedicados a la paternidad no daban abasto para la exigencia de su pequeño. Como prueba del destino esos años eran los más ajetreados. Antes siempre tenía la calma de terminar sus proyectos a tiempo y cortejar a Lady en sus días de novios. Ahora los proyectos se habían incrementado en número y magnitud.

–Eso va a cambiar… pronto vamos a pasar más tiempo juntos. Te lo prometo.

Le dio un beso en la coronilla y le propuso jugar varios partidos en la consola.

Más tarde fue al cuarto de Alexa. Este tenía las paredes pintadas de gris claro. También abundaban las estanterías. En estas lo que había eran juguetes extravagantes; de mecanismos complejos. Ella nunca quería los populares que eran más que todo buena imagen. Solía sentarse a ver cómo funcionaban y se movían los aparatos. Por su interés en el tema Electi le daba clases de mecánica y electrónica básica. Grande fue la sorpresa de ellos al ver que era una prodigio. A falta de extremidades adecuadas para manipular herramientas logró dominar el movimiento de Hierba Lazo para generar raíces que podía controlar con precisión. Aprendió el uso de ese movimiento con la misma maestría que un ancestro de ellos hubiera aprendido alguna táctica para sobrevivir a la ley de la selva. Nada más necesitaba unas macetas con tierra para poder materializar las raíces. Desde luego le exigían que no debía hacer nada sin estar bajo la supervisión de un adulto. El padre de Lady, Robert Devon, estaba fascinado y deleitado de ver a su nieta desplegando los genes que se habían saltado la generación de Lady y Jeff. Tomaba cualquier oportunidad para llevarla a la compañía Devon. Aunque si tenía sus juguetes sencillos. Pelotas y huesos de diferentes materiales y colores para jugar a arroja y atrapa y para morder.

Nada más con verlos Electi y Lady sabían que estaban destinados a grandes cosas. Como padres debían asegurarse de que tuvieran el apoyo que necesitaran. Eso era lo que los motivaba. En especial a Electi. Luego de despedirse de su familia tomó su maleta y salió de la casa. En aquella libreta que guardaba en su saco tenía lo que necesitaba para poder cambiar al mundo y darles toda oportunidad a sus hijos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Lady vio a Electi irse en su auto. Ella quedó sola con las crías. Esa noche los tres se sentaron en el sofá con un tazón de rosetas y refresco para ver una película. Los pequeños estaban muy emocionados y Lady no sabía por qué. Aseguraban que sería una sorpresa. Roger tomó el control remoto para sintonizar el canal. A penas vio el título de la película Lady abrió por completo los ojos de la sorpresa y la vergüenza. Todos los recuerdos de un evento ocurrido a poco tiempo de haber empezado su carrera como policía volvieron a su memoria.

–Esta película es muy violenta– trató de excusarse. Roger apartó el control evitando que lo tomara.

–Pero es la película que hicieron de ti.

– ¡Quiero verla¡ ¡Quiero verla! – Alexa saltaba con emoción sobre el sofá.

– ¿Quién les dijo…? Fueron Michael y Bursy, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza. Desde un inicio no aprobaba que se hiciera una película de aquel operativo. Un evento incluso más escandaloso que el de Wulf y Ángela Bendición (según escuchó esa sería la secuela).

…

Hace años, Lady patrullaba a altas horas de la noche junto a Bursy cuando notó algo en el cielo. Un platillo volador. Paró en seco alarmando a Bursy. A penas Lady bajó, trepó por un costado del edificio llegando al tope de ese edificio en cuestión de segundos. Vio a aquel objeto volar ya identificado que se desplazaba en el aire con un misterioso tambaleo. Fuera la hora que fuera estaba prohibido sobrevolar áreas urbanas.

–¡Alto! ¡Policía! – gritó ella.

Aquél Magnezone se dio la vuelta. Sus tres ojos estaban medio cerrados con una aire adormilado y emitiendo una luz roja. Eso era señal clara de embriaguez por ondas electromagnéticas. Ya eso era una doble infracción. Bursy llegó a su lado, pero el Magnezone se dio la vuelta con intención de irse.

–Ayúdame – le dijo Lady a su compañera.

–Deberíamos pedir apoyo aéreo.

–Está ebrio. Será muy fácil de someter.

Rendida ante la seguridad de Lady, ella se puso en posición para dar una patada. Lady se subió en cuatro patas a la pierna de su amiga para ser catapultada por el aire. Voló directo hacia el Magnezone logrando aterrizar sobre este. Los sujetó por su antena y lo condujo hacia abajo. Tal y como supuso la embriaguez no le permitió oponer mucha resistencia. Lograron subirlo a la patrulla y lo llevaron a la jefatura donde lo procesaron. Al entrar la imagen del escaneo de retina en la computadora esta emitió un pitido que hasta ese momento sólo había escuchado en clases. El sistema identificó al Magnezone como Magnánimo Milkovich alias _el magnate_. Uno de los mayores traficantes de equipos potenciadores ilegales del mundo. La señal de alerta se esparció con rapidez y ya pasada la media noche la jefatura estaba tan llena de policías que parecía medio día. Todos querían felicitar a las dos por hacer una captura que les aseguraría un ascenso.

–¡Escuchen todos! – Rugió el jefe, aquel Arcanine – Tenemos a uno de los criminales más buscados interregionalmente. Ya no importa si fue por casualidad o descuido. El gobierno lo quiere enjaulado cuanto antes. Desgraciadamente los malditos burócratas no aprobarán legítimamente una transferencia inmediata con sólo la identificación si no se hace un papeleo adecuado y el criminal esté consciente pare leerle los derechos y los cargos por los que es acusado. Si le damos ese gancho a cualquier abogado chupasangre que contrate luego de seguro le reducirán la condena. Así que la mitad de agentes de policía resguardará la estación hasta que terminemos con estas niñerías. Y no hablen nada al respecto. No queremos que la información se filtre.

Esas fueron las órdenes y el café circuló casi como agua potable. Ya sabiendo la situación la mitad de los policías fue desplegada en la ciudad y la otra mitad atrincheró la jefatura. La tensión se respiraba en el aire. No era tan poco común que en situaciones tan ridículas arrestaran a prófugos de la justicia, pero dada la severidad del caso no podían echarse a reír sencillamente. Un par de policías trajeron a una Blissey del Centro para que revisara a Magnánimo. Con unos dispositivos logró restaurar la circulación de corriente de su sistema y le quitó el adormilamiento. Hizo un alboroto apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba bajo arresto. Le leyeron sus derechos y los cargos que se le imputaban.

– ¡Quiero un abogado! – era lógico que exigiera eso. Era la frase preferida para poner a raya a los policías.

Sin embargo no eran horas para conseguir a un abogado fácilmente. Aceptó quedarse tranquilo en una celda siendo vigilado por unos guardias. Lady revisaba la calle fuera de la jefatura asegurándose de que no hubiera actividad sospechosa. Afortunadamente no había hasta el momento. Tampoco en la radio se escuchaba voz de alarma. Aunque parecía estar funcionando mal. Regresó al interior por otra dosis de cafeína.

– ¿Cómo va todo Bill? – le preguntó Lady al Snorlax recepcionista. De muchos era él quien estaba pasando mayor dificultad en mantenerse despierto.

–Ya le leyeron los derechos– respondió –. Sólo faltaba que un abogado revise el caso y vea que la transferencia es legítima… Extraño que no haya pedido su llamada.

Esa frase alertó a Lady y ella volvió a escuchar el malfuncionamiento de su radio. Todo tenía sentido. No había forma que alguien como ese Pokémon no tuviera un abogado a su disposición. Estaba haciendo tiempo. Se alarmó. Echó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el área de las celdas. Golpeó la puerta exaltando a los guardias dentro.

–¿Qué ocurre agente? – le habló el oficial por el intercomunicador.

–¡Está pidiendo ayuda! – gritó – Está enviando señales electromagnéticas de auxilio. ¡Métanlo a la pokebola de nuevo!

Uno de los guardias no dudó. Tomó la pokebola y contuvo al Magnezone.

…

Alexa y Roger veían la película casi sin parpadear. Estaban en la escena cuando hubo toda una batalla campal en frente de la jefatura en aquella ocasión. Todos los secuaces y seguidores de Magnánimo usaban esos equipos potenciadores ilegales. Fue un evento terrible, pero aun así la intensidad, magnitud y duración fueron exageradas en la película. Al final lograron repeler a los atacantes y transferir al sujeto directo a la cárcel.

Una vez terminada la película las dos crías celebraban emocional la "victoria" de los buenos. Saltaban en el sofá y gritaban con emoción. Lady, enternecida, los sujetó a ambos en un abrazo y les regaló lamidas en el rostro haciéndolos carcajear.

– ¡Voy a ser una gran heroína como tu mami! – le dijo Alexa. Lady rio.

Los créditos terminaron y mostraron una propaganda donde salía la misma actriz pomposa que interpretaba el personaje de Lady. Aparecía usando un traje muy ceñido que delineaba perfectamente su figura. Lady tuvo cierta indignación y les tapó los ojos a sus hijos. En el tráiler de la secuela aparecía infiltrándose en diferentes lugares a manera de película de espía. Si bien ella había usado realmente un traje parecido este estaba muy decorado para un uso en el que se supone no te debes dejar ver y parecía que inventaron lugares como pretexto para seguir mostrando a la actriz en aquella pinta.

–Cosas de Pokewood… – suspiró.


End file.
